<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuroko No Convict by MyAngelWingsBleedInk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236152">Kuroko No Convict</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngelWingsBleedInk/pseuds/MyAngelWingsBleedInk'>MyAngelWingsBleedInk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Errybody gettin kidnapped, Eventual Smut, False Accusations, Holy crap I figured out how to use tags, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incredibly gayyyyy, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Murder, Slut for happy endings and this fic is definitely gonna have one, Swearing, Team Jabberwok, Team STRKY, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Uncrowned Kings - Freeform, Will add more tags when the story progresses more, no graphic depictions of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngelWingsBleedInk/pseuds/MyAngelWingsBleedInk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough that Ogiwara Shigehiro was dead but Kuroko was being blamed for his murder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guilty Until Proven Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp I tried my best, my first Fic and although I have other stories in my head. I figure this one is good to start with. Hope ya'll enjoy and won't be nauseated by a mobile format</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're so fucked," Aomine whispered to Kuroko, getting increasingly frustrated at the situation.</p><p>Kuroko was currently in trial for the murder of Shigehiro Ogiwara.</p><p>It was bad enough that Kuroko lost his childhood friend - turned lover - was dead but that he was being blamed, and accordingly punished.</p><p>"Prosecution state your case," the Judge's voice boomed in the small courthouse.</p><p>Prosecutor Nijimura stood from his seat and him walking to the center, where the evidence was laid out, told the jury his preparedness. A well known fact about Nijimura who painstakingly went through cases and having the charisma to shove the law in their face.</p><p>"On December 27 the Victim: Shigehiro Ogiwara was found dead in the apartment they shared. Autopsy confirmed it was homicide by knife. See evidence TK-04. The weapon had stabbed the victim over five times. The main area that was focused was the heart. A frivolous endeavor, see evidence TK-06."</p><p>Nijimura put a photograph of the body, Ogiwara was face up, each stab wound was obvious as the blood and cuts from a kitchen knife. It was anger incarnate, someone grabbing something close by and taking it out on Ogiwara. Kuroko had to look away.</p><p>Nijimura also showed the kitchen knife his mother gave them as a new house present. It was part of a set and also pots and pans his mother gave.</p><p>"As for motive, please see evidence TK-19."</p><p>He showed the court via putting it under the camera lense that showed onto a large television. The judge looked at the screen and nodded.</p><p>"Let the record show its the victim and..." the judge blinked and whipped his head to the defense table. "Mayuzumi-San why are you in this photo of a passionate embrace with the victim?"</p><p>Nijimura smirked, "I think all of us in the court would like to know of why the defendant's lawyer was having an affair with the victim."</p><p>Mayuzumi smiled pleasantly if his eyes weren't filled with contempt, "If you want to cross examine me. Have the balls to say so, Prosecutor Nijimura." He inclined his head to the stenographer, "and yes add that to the record."</p><p>Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mayuzumi, his supposed lawyer was acting like a petty child and Aomine, the supposed police officer sitting next to him for support was radiating fury like a child with a silent temper tantrum.</p><p>The stenographer somehow managed to have a straight face as he typed exactly what Mayuzumi said.</p><p>Nijimura scowled, "I'll continue. This photo provides motive for the murder as the victim and defendant were in a romantic relationship. Finding this picture, the accused saught revenge and stabbed him in the heart. That -"</p><p>Aomine stood up abruptly, "As an officer of the law and his best friend, I can speak on behalf of Tetsu's countenance that he's a kindergarten teacher and wouldn't hurt a fly."</p><p>Mayuzumi cringed.</p><p>Nijimura gave Aomine a look that he recognized as a promise of torture if he didn't shut up.</p><p>The Judge hit his gavel, "Officer Aomine, if we want testimony you'll wait until we call you up. One more outburst and I'll have you thrown out." Aomine sat down, he knew the judge wouldn't give him contempt of court, from working with him previously. Proof was the informal way he only addressed him with just the last name.</p><p>Aomine was acquainted with Nijimura for much the same reason as well as being on the same college basketball team.</p><p>Lastly Mayuzumi who he grew to know through his friendship with Kuroko. Still didn't stop Aomine from decking him when he found about the affair motive only to hear he would be his defence attorney.</p><p>"Your honor," Mayuzumi slid off his chair. Something about standing gave him a chance to think about his next words. "This evidence is faulty." Nijimura snorted but Mayuzimi continued ignoring him. "Photoshop can easily doctor the photo and seeing as I am involved in this, I already spoke with Kuroko about this."</p><p>Mayuzumi would do everything in his power to protect Kuroko. As a person he wasn't the greatest - he enjoyed making people that annoyed him feel worse than stepping in a puddle with socks on - but as a brother he liked to think he went above and beyond.</p><p>He was the one that confronted Kuroko, saying someone was trying to sabotage their relationship. Kuroko agreed and told him that night he would talk with Ogiwara only to get a call the next morning that he was in the detention center and a request to pay bail and for a defense lawyer.</p><p>His second call that morning was from Nijimura saying to get an umbrella for the upcoming shit storm.</p><p>"Objection!" Nijimura raised his voice. "Chihiro plead self defense, Kuroko isn't going to be innocent." Mayuzumi wanted to flip him off. "The only people involved was the accused, the victim, and you. You had an alibi and Ogiwara is dead. There were signs of struggle in the living room, so maybe Kuroko confronted his lover about it and was trying to protect himself... although that's speculation and we can't know for sure if the defendant refuses to testify."</p><p>Mayuzumi knew this had to be a trap. Nijimura's goal was for him to talk, and that would lead to a confession. Mayuzumi glanced at Kuroko. The poor thing was trying not to cry.</p><p>"The defense would like a short recess to discuss the prosecution's proposition."</p><p>"Request approved, we will reconvene in twenty minutes."</p><p>Nijimura-San walked over to them, "Kuroko-san if you decide to plead self defense it will be five years minimum. If you still think you can win, just know that your finger prints are all over the murder weapon and that will be the nail on your coffin to get a guilty verdict and we're looking at twenty years."</p><p>"Nijimura you son of a - Tetsu is innocent! You don't really believe he did it!" Aomine growled.</p><p>Nijimura-San looked at Kuroko, "I don't know I just know that the evidence is convincing. The cops arrested you and it's my job to prosecute. I'm sorry Kuroko-San."</p><p>"I understand Nijimura-San." The words were meaningless but were sincere enough that it helped Kuroko.</p><p>"Regardless you will be in prison and for someone of your-" he waved his hand in his direction like he was trying to find the right wording.</p><p>"Patheticness?" Mayuzumi guessed.</p><p>"Looks like he'll fall over if you so much as breathe his way?" Aomine helped.</p><p>"I was going to say stature." Nijimura cleared his throat at the glare Kuroko was giving them, "anyway I know someone who will be able to protect you. His name is Seijuro Akashi."</p><p>"Akashi?!" Both Mayuzumi and Aomine yelled.</p><p>"Yes now be quiet!" Nijimura scolded. "So you know him? I guess his case is well known..."</p><p>"No," Mayuzumi said. "I know that brat from Rakuzan. He was the damn student council president."</p><p>"I know him from Teiko, he was the student council president." Aomine added.</p><p>Both of them shivered, "he was a psycho."</p><p>Nijimura wondered if they both practiced saying that at the same time down to their movements, or if Akashi gave everyone the same chill down their spine. They weren't wrong but Nijimura would call him more intense then insane.</p><p>No wait, they were right.</p><p>Aomine frowned, "But what is he doing in prison?"</p><p>Kuroko looked at his friend in ponder, "Akashi-Senpai was a student council president. It does seem strange that he'd wind up in prison."</p><p>Kuroko watched all their faces say otherwise.</p><p>"No, I could totally see that asshole doing crime. I'm just surprised he got caught."</p><p>Kuroko sighed, "I went to the same schools as the both of you. I know he has red hair and intense eyes but I've never met him."</p><p>"No one notices you Tetsu and be glad he didn't," Aomine got the creeps just thinking about it.</p><p>Mayuzumi wondered if Akashi noticed Kuroko. His eyes were all seeing and all knowing but decided not to approach him because Mayuzumi would kill him.</p><p>Or at least try to.</p><p>Mayuzumi had a low presence but unlike his brother he had better stamina. Which is what caught Akashi's interest.</p><p>"It sounds like I need to be protected from Akashi-Senpai instead of have him protect me."</p><p>"Eh probably," Mayuzumi agreed. "However it's good to know someone and if that someone who can kick ass, you'll want him on your side." Mayuzumi hugged him, "I'm sorry brother but I don't think I can prove you didn't do it. I know you're innocent but nobody else does."</p><p>When he let go Kuroko looked at Nijimura, "I plead self defense."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just some context: SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHARACTERS!</p><p>Mayuzumi, Nijimura, and team STRKY are the oldest</p><p>Uncrowned Kings are a year behind them</p><p>Next is the Generation of Miracles including; Kagami, Haizaki, and Momoi. They're a year under the Uncrowned Kings and two years behind Mayuzumi, Nijimura and STRKY. </p><p>Then it's Ogiwara likewise he is three years behind Mayuzumi, etc.</p><p>Finally it's Kuroko who would be four years.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Condoms and Redheads Mixed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko was a kindergarten teacher. He grew up to a loving grandmother, a dad who was an accountant and a housewife. Kuroko never meant to be gay but he loved his childhood friend Ogiwara in a way that wasn't normal for just friends. While he was attracted to Aomine for much the same reason, he found out Ogiwara shared his feelings.</p><p>So here he was, a homely gay inside a prison.</p><p>It was a lot more cleaner than he thought. The smell of disinfectant was too powerful and added to his nervousness causing his stomach to twist and churn. He felt nauseous.</p><p>The guards searched him, stripped searched him, and then observed him in isolation. Suffice to say he didn't even feel like himself by the end of it and an intense feeling of his freedom being forced away like his clothes and dignity.</p><p>Something movies didn't mention about prison was how utterly boring it was. Kuroko was used to solitude but he usually had a book in his hand. Now it was just him with his thoughts.</p><p>Thoughts of how unfair this was. He was innocent and yet he was being treated like a serial killer.</p><p>It could've been days or mere minutes before the door was once again opened by the guard. Which spoke to Kuroko just how lonely he was if he was glad to not be in that containment room by himself anymore.</p><p>The guard wasn't too friendly looking, with a scowl on his face and glasses that reflected light menacingly. To Kuroko he looked like a saint for getting him out of there. He was escorted to a more open area filled with convicts that stared him down.</p><p>Until he realized that all of their gazes were to the guard. The phantom strikes again.</p><p>Kuroko's eyes saw red. A tall man with an athletic build and red hair sat in one of the free chairs. His instense tiger like eyes and interesting split brows scanned around around him.</p><p>If anyone could protect him, it would be him, Akashi.</p><p>The guard gave him a bag of essentials, "we renew this every month so use it wisely. Any misuse and you'll be put in isolation. Don't cause trouble or you"ll receive isolation."</p><p>Kuroko wanted to pull a Mayuzumi and say 'got it, if I so much as breathe wrong then I'll go into isolation.' But he wisely chose not to sass the guard.</p><p>However the only alternative was be surrounded by intimidating men that deserved to be in prison. Kuroko was glad he mastered the art of not being able to show his emotions on his face because he was certain he would piss his pants. He walked over to Akashi and sat down.</p><p>Akashi did a double take, "What makes you think you can sit at my table?"</p><p>"M-my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I was told to come to you if I need...protection."</p><p>Akashi looked at him curiously, "if you need that shit, go to Takao."</p><p>"Do you mind coming with me?" Kuroko whispered to him. "I'm new and I don't know who that is."</p><p>Akashi sighed and got up and in a very paranoid manner looked around.</p><p>"Are you looking for someone?"</p><p>"Nah man. I feel like someone is going to come up and shank me."</p><p>Oh... Kuroko remembered that everyone was an enemy and couldn't help his own eyes from darting around and suspect everyone.</p><p>They walked a little way to a medic ward and Kuroko was glad that Akashi showed him the way because the consistent white walls and matching floors would make getting lost easy.</p><p>A man with black hair that was parted in the middle and mischievous smile swung out into the hallway.</p><p>"Hey Takao, you got a client." Akashi gestured to him. "Wants protection."</p><p>Then Akashi stood guard and Kuroko was forced to deal with this guy.</p><p>Takao looked at him like he was a piece of meat. The fact that his eyes roamed over him didn't make him uncomfortable but it was how sharp and hawk-like they were.</p><p>"Yeah you'll definitely need it. What will you pay for it?"</p><p>Kuroko guessed whatever payment it was, he wouldn't be taking money.</p><p>"Um Akashi-Senpai's orders."</p><p>Takao lost his grin and went in the room and came back with a box.</p><p>"Here, we're cool. Right?"</p><p>Kuroko honestly didn't think that would work. Especially with how unintimidating Takao responded to Akashi in the hallway.</p><p>Kuroko looked at the box it looked like a regular paper one that housed bandaids or something. There was no label so he opened it and grabbed one of many to hold between his fingers.</p><p>It was a condom.</p><p>"Um..." Kuroko gulped trying to force down his blush.</p><p>Takao interrupted, "look I don't want any trouble. I gotta go."</p><p>Kuroko looked at Takao dart behind the curtains that sanctioned a portion of the room and then walked back to Akashi.</p><p>The guards ordered everyone to their cell.</p><p>In the cell Kuroko hid the box of condoms underneath the mattress because where else could he hide his new contraband. If the bunk bed didn't reveal he shared his cell, then a blonde pretty boy popping in, did.</p><p>"Hey there cutie!" He said with malice. Everyone here looked like they would eat him up. Kuroko didn't say anything just glad that the guard doing roll call wouldn't allow his roommate to do something. "My name is Ryota Kise! What about you sweet cheeks?"</p><p>Wow Takao was right he would need those condoms.</p><p>In order to shut Kise down he'd have to say something and not just ignore him.</p><p>Kuroko turned his face towards him, "Akashi-Senpai wouldn't like you to mess with me."</p><p>Kise's eyes were gold and were full of humor until he said Akashi-Senpai's name. His eyes searched him.</p><p>"You're not lying," Kuroko became wary because, one; he was right. Two; Kise looked like a feral animal, not going to eat him like he was before, but more like bare his teeth in a snarl. Defensive and cautious. It wasn't wild like Aomine or Akashi but more calculated. Kuroko didn't like it.</p><p>Kuroko had to look away.</p><p>"Of course I'm not." Kuroko was once again glad for his face in neutral mode.</p><p>He could still feel Kise's eyes on him.</p><p>Roll call felt like hours before it ended and with Kise near him, it was uncomfortable to say the least. Kuroko desperately wanted to talk with Mayuzumi and Aomine. Even his parents, though they didn't really approve of his sexual orientation, this conviction only strained the relationship to put it kindly.</p><p>He couldn't sleep that night. Wondering if Kise will try anything (he didn't), home sickness, and general anxiety. He was in prison not some holiday inn.</p><p>He had a dog named Nigou because they both had identical eyes. Nigou was cute and Kuroko would often bring him to his kindergarten class. Those kids were little shits sometimes but their cute faces and their sponge-like curiosity was heartwarming.</p><p>Speaking of his job, what would happen next?</p><p>"How did you end up here anyway?" Kuroko asked Akashi.</p><p>Akashi jumped in his seat and he glared at Kuroko, "do that again and I'll punch you."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Your freaky appearing out of nowhere shit!" Akashi hissed.</p><p>"But you sat at my table? I even greeted you..." Kuroko realized that was entirely disrespectful. This man's name put people in their place. Just his name. "I apologize I won't do it again."</p><p>Akashi clicked his tongue and ate his meal.</p><p>Kuroko asked again, "erhm... if you don't mind answering my question. How did you wind up in this facility?"</p><p>Akashi was quiet for a while, chewing slower as he thought about his answer.</p><p>"I was a fireman... before I was convicted for the murder of my mentor Alex Garcia. She was like a mother to me and my brother Tatsuya Himuro." He must've noticed Kuroko's confusion and elaborated, "we don't share the same given name but we grew up together. We were orphans and then later adopted."</p><p>Just like Chihiro Mayuzumi. They were more cousins then in-laws but they inherited the genetic trait of being unnoticeable. Poor Akashi was also convicted to have murdered someone dear to him.</p><p>"I was also convicted to have murdered my lover." Kuroko told him the story. It was relieving to share his story and Akashi-Senpai got angry at it.</p><p>"Stupid justice system. I was fasely convicted too. Once they see proper evidence they disregard motive." Akashi banged his fist on the table, "both of us had a good job and a good life and then we end up here."</p><p>"Well on the plus side I got to meet you," Kuroko said truthfully.</p><p>Akashi-Senpai smiled bashfully, "heh you're alright Kuroko."</p><p>"In Teiko middle school and Rakuzan highschool you were my upperclassman but it would've been nice to have the student counsel president be my friend."</p><p>Akashi looked at him strangely and blinked.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>He was interrupted by Kise sitting down.</p><p>He gave a cheery smile, "took me a while but I found my beloved cell mate."</p><p>"I was just about to leave-" Kise's arm was faster and he seized Kuroko's wrist and kept him from standing. "Kise-san please let go," Kuroko looked at Akashi.</p><p>Akashi though looked restless as if he was debating on punching Kise or being respectful.</p><p>Kise obeyed with a hum, "you were leaving Kurokocchi? Or are you going to find out more about me?"</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"C'mon Kurokocchi!" Kise whined dramatically, "information is a weapon and a cute little thing like you has to be careful, you know!" Kise's golden eyes twinkled as Kuroko resigned himself.</p><p>Kise didn't say anything though. He merely watched Kuroko with precision amber eyes.</p><p>"Um," Kuroko said to fill the awkward silence. "What are you in for?"</p><p>"Fraud."</p><p>That seemed strange. Kuroko, although it was lessened sentence by self defense. He was still charged for manslaughter. Akashi just told him he was also charged with the same sentence.</p><p>Kise however looked like a serial killer. Or he looked like a model but it's always the inconspicuous ones that you've got to keep an eye on.</p><p>"Okay," Kuroko said.</p><p>"You don't believe me?" Kise asked amused.</p><p>"I was mistaken," Kuroko clarified. "I was under the impression that this was a prison for murderers."</p><p>"Well it's for serious crimes, I'm what you call a professional solicitor."</p><p>"Con artist," Akashi corrected.</p><p>Kise laughed, "I was making millions but alas here I am."</p><p>No wonder Kuroko always felt unease towards him. He deserved to be here, corrupting individuals for money just because he wasn't willing to work honestly.</p><p>"Yeah here you are at our table. Let's go Kuroko."</p><p>"R-right!" Kuroko followed Akashi like a shadow.</p><p>Kise watched them, he was no longer smiling. Just observing them with an intelligence from the streets.</p><p>"Do you think I can transfer cells?" Kuroko asked with a shiver. "I'd much rather be sharing one with you."</p><p>"You'll have to get permission from the warden, Aida Riko." Akashi shivered, "she's scary as hell."</p><p>Still it wouldn't hurt to ask.</p><p>It also wouldn't hurt to show he has good intentions. So when they were told to clean things he made sure to do a good job.</p><p>It wasn't until a month later before he realized all his efforts were in vain.</p><p>His lack of presence struck again.</p><p>However it helped when dodging Kise because the man was exuberantly flirty.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun wouldn't like you to touch me."</p><p>"And you would know about that wouldn't you?" He smiled like he knew something Kuroko didn't.</p><p>So far Akashi hasn't pursued Kise, Akashi was headstrong about a lot of things but he seemed to not want to open the can of worms that was Kise. Kuroko honestly couldn't blame him.</p><p>It was why he was currently in front of the warden's office with Kiyoshi the tall security guard.</p><p>He used his key card and the door let out a buzz and unlocked. He ushered Kuroko in.</p><p>Aida Riko closed her laptop to look at Kiyoshi.</p><p>"Ma'm Tetsuya Kuroko is here to request a change in cells."</p><p>"Why would I do that? From what I've seen, he keeps ditching his duties."</p><p>"Actually no one sees me," Kuroko informed.</p><p>Aida jumped in her chair seeing Kuroko.</p><p>"That makes sense..." She cleared her throat. "However if every prisoner requested a change in their cell, what kind of message does that send? We are Seirin prison facility and we're not known to bend over backwards for-"</p><p>"I have to cell with Seijuro Akashi!"</p><p>Aida went deathly silent. Kiyoshi went pale.</p><p>A common occurrence when Akashi is involved. Kuroko was glad that he knew the real Akashi and he was a total dork.</p><p>"You have to?" Aida repeated. "He hasn't notified me of anything."</p><p>That was weird. Akashi has told him multiple times of his eagerness to be partners.</p><p>"Well I can't have Kise-kun as my cellmate, he's... unsafe."</p><p>"Yeah but this is Akashi and therefore a very grave matter."</p><p>"We could use this," Kiyoshi said suddenly. "Riko, we can't let Akashi continue to rule us. Have him spy on Akashi. He doesn't have any presence, he won't get caught."</p><p>Aida was quiet for a minute.</p><p>"Go Kuroko, we'll contact you soon."</p><p>Kuroko left obediently. Spy on Akashi?</p><p>He put his ear to the door but this was a prison not a traditional paper door. There was no way he'd hear anything.</p><p>After a month of being around Akashi, he felt a kinship with him. Guess whatever information they want, he is going to make up to secure Akashi's privacy.</p><p>He saw that it was lunch and got into line. He didn't see Akashi which was inconvenient. He wanted to confront Akashi and ask why he didn't request to be in the same cell and also this whole spying thing.</p><p>"Oh damn! Look at this cutie." A guy nudged his friend. Both were more creepy than Kise and Kuroko quickly looked for an escape.</p><p>"Yo man, that's Akashi's bitch. Stay away from him."</p><p>What?</p><p>Kuroko's hair on his arms stood on end. This is wrong. So wrong. He wanted to set them straight and found he couldn't.</p><p>The guy in front of him in line side stepped and gave a tap to the next person to move out the way.</p><p>How far was he willing to go to ensure his safety?</p><p>The level of respect that people like having him go in the front of the line was both chilling and he couldn't help his step perk at the power.</p><p>"So it is true," Aida said. Kuroko looked at her in surprise. "Your new cell is 411, you'll be sharing it with Akashi."</p><p>Not feeling hungry anymore he dashed to Akashi's cell. Again Akashi was nowhere in sight.</p><p>"I thought you might be here," a velvet voice said behind him.</p><p>Kuroko looked behind him. Kise was there but looking like he didn't want to be and taking all the space and attention was a man with red hair and heterchromatic eyes.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Why I am Seijuro Akashi of course." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tried to research prisons the best I could only to realize I know more about American prisons than Japanese ones. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ whoopsie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting the Yakuza Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko knew the man in front of him wasn't lying. However then who was he hanging out with all this time?</p><p>Seijuro didn't seem to be in a particular hurry to talk. The silence blanketed them until they could vaguely hear prisoners outside and metal clinking sounds of them working out.</p><p>Kise coughed awkwardly, "when you first mentioned Akashicci I couldn't believe a newbie would already have such high regard. So I observed you because I knew Akashicci would kill me for inaccurate details but it was insanely hard to find you sometimes..."</p><p>"The point is, you seem to have the misunderstanding that Taiga Kagami is me." Seijuro said matter of factly. "Ryota clear out." He ordered and Kise left in a hurry relieved to be gone.</p><p>"Erm...Akashi-San... I apologize for my ignorance but looking back at it, this makes sense." Akashi walked closer to him and Kuroko couldn't help his feet from walking back. Apart from Akashi's intense aura, Akashi was unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>"That would be Akashi-Sama to you, Tetsuya." He disrobed and Kuroko gasped.</p><p>Akashi was Yakuza, the black dragon tattoo that rested over his heart told Kuroko as much.</p><p>Kuroko collapsed in fear and kept trying to get away from Akashi because this is some kind of a nightmare. Mayuzumi, Aomine, and Nijimura assured him to rely on Akashi.</p><p>Now he had a mafia boss target him!</p><p>"A-Akashi-sama," Kuroko yelped as his back touched a wall. There was no one here to protect him, everyone else was under his thumb, and he could run but to where? It felt like Akashi cornered him and essentially he did, because no matter how hard he ran or hide, he was still in prison.</p><p>"Tell me what was discussed when you went into Riko's office."</p><p>Kuroko felt compelled to obey. He bit his tongue hard enough to bleed. Akashi looked at him intrigued.</p><p>"How do I know you won't kill me after I say it?"</p><p>"If I deem you useful I'll keep you. I highly doubt you won't. You're just a pawn after all." His gorgeous sunset eyes shined, "however a pawn is capable of taking a king."</p><p>It did not surprise Kuroko that Akashi didn't see people as humans but as objects.</p><p>It did surprise Kuroko that despite the harsh words of being called a pawn, his role wasn't entirely designed to be wasteful. Plus Akashi seemed far more intelligent than he's met in his whole life and he knows Satsuki Momoi.</p><p>"I requested to be cell mates with Akashi-kun. This was when I still thought Kagami-Kun was you. They wondered outloud if I could spy on you." Kuroko added, "which sounds like I can give them false information."</p><p>Akashi smiled, "you're Chihiro's brother aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes, he and Nijimura-San and Aomine-Kun recommended you to protect me." Kuroko told him his story.</p><p>"Shuzo and Daiki..." Akashi said with nostalgia.</p><p>Maybe Kuroko shouldn't tell him about his close loved ones to the Yakuza Boss.</p><p>"You may not have any compassion but I swear I'm innocent." Kuroko couldn't stop the tears leaving his eyes. He wanted people to believe him. He was no murderer. "I have to be here while Shigehiro-kun's killer is still out there for eight years. When people say your name, no one messes with you and... for someone like me, they'll..."</p><p>Kuroko didn't even want to say it. The thought made him sick. At best they'll kill him at worst they'll molest him.</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi called. Kuroko looked up at him and his held out hand. Kuroko suddenly felt ridiculous being on the floor. Even if he was scared, there was no danger... hopefully. Kuroko without hesitation grabbed the outstretched hand. Akashi swat it away, "Tetsuya you are entirely too trusting. No wonder you thought I was Taiga Kagami." Kuroko blushed embarrassed. "Allow me to ask one question." Kuroko nodded. "What lengths will you go to be under my protection?"</p><p>Now he really wished he wasn't on the floor...on his knees, because it implied that soon he'll be using his mouth for something other than talking.</p><p>Kuroko rushed to stand which apparently meant for Akashi to stand closer. Kuroko put his hands on Akashi's chest to provide some sort of barrier.</p><p>"I can't give you my virginity. I already lost that."</p><p>"I was thinking more along the lines of your dignity. You were already called my bitch."</p><p>Kuroko blushed embarrassed again because he inherited this curse from his over expressive mother.</p><p>"Oh...um..." Akashi put his leg inbetween Kuroko's. Kuroko gasped feeling Akashi pressing into his sensitive area.</p><p>Akashi whispered into his ear, "people would have to believe you're mine."</p><p>Kuroko couldn't help but compare Akashi to Ogiwara. Ogiwara would hold hands with him, look at him directly in the face and smile his cute boyish grin and they'd kiss. Akashi, however whispered in his ear sweet temptations that he could feel on his crotch. He made it seem being dominated was Kuroko's life dream and the more Kuroko felt of Akashi's strong chest the more he was inclined to believe it.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"I want you to fool everyone. If Riko thinks you have power over me, then I'll drop to my knees and suck the soul out of you. If people think you deserve to be put on a throne, then turn around and you won't be able to walk for a week."</p><p>Kuroko gasped. His fingers unintentionally turned into claws, grabbing at Akashi's shoulders. The ink distorting as his fingers pressed in the skin, it was hypnotic, addicting as he wanted to touch all of the permanent lines. Akashi is using psychology, manipulating even Kuroko. If Kuroko believes in his lie then others will too and Akashi knows he'll go for it because it's a thrilling secret only they both will know.</p><p>"Akashi-sama." Kuroko made sure Akashi could see his determination. "I'm not going to be your bitch but I do want people to leave me alone. The only way to do that is if I'm your queen...I have to be Yakuza as well."</p><p>Akashi looked intrigued, "some would disagree with that. Yakuza are for people driven into a corner."</p><p>"I already am. When I get out, I will be jobless and therefore homeless. I'll have a criminal record and no one will hire me. I've thought this through." Kuroko made a mental note to check how Akashi got in the Yakuza.</p><p>"You've exceeded my expectations, Tetsuya. Okay then, welcome to the Yakuza."</p><p>It was a strange feeling to have intense foreplay and tension to just nothing. Kuroko had half a mind to bring Akashi back in his arms and...cuddle at least. Maybe share a sweet kiss like he would with Ogiwara.</p><p>Kuroko gulped down his rushing loneliness, "so uh what's the next step?"</p><p>"You've already spoke with Riko about your transfer. I'll see you during night roll call."</p><p>"Okay." Kuroko said uncertain but Akashi was already exiting. "Bye," Kuroko felt he needed to be polite. Akashi however already left.</p><p>Kuroko supposed he could talk to Kagami. Even if he got his name wrong for a month they were still friends.</p><p>Kagami was outside working out.</p><p>"Kagami-Kun," Kuroko greeted him. It was almost like a bad joke that they went this long without addressing by name. Which led to this whole misunderstanding.</p><p>"Your creepy roommate told me everything." Kagami grinned, "I can't believe you thought I was <em>Akashi</em>."</p><p>"Yes I don't know how I thought that too." Kuroko couldn't help but smile at Kagami's protest. Kuroko was also going to ask when Akashi had the chance to explain that to Kagami but realized creepy roommate meant Kise. "By the way Kise is my former creepy roommate. Now I'm Akashi-Sama's roommate."</p><p>Kagami stared at him with wide eyes, "dude do you still have those condoms because now you're really going to need them."</p><p>"Kagami-Kun I'm already nervous I don't want to hear such pessimism." Kuroko did have the condoms and as much as Kagami had a good point. Kuroko couldn't really see Akashi taking advantage of him.</p><p>Akashi asked him after all. Oral or anal to fool everyone.</p><p>He supposed they may end up having sex and Kuroko steeled himself. Akashi was a Yakuza it wouldn't be too much of a surprise if Akashi took him because he was feeling horny or something.</p><p>"I don't know, Akashi sounds like a villain that hides in the shadows. Maybe even pets a cat maliciously or something."</p><p>"Your imagination is astounding Kagami-Kun." But it did help calm Kuroko's nerves, "actually I feel like Akashi-Sama is very intelligent." Very handsome too.</p><p>"What does he look like?"</p><p>"Red hair, red and yellow heterchromatic eyes and Yakuza tattoos." The tattoos weren't colored but it was shaded in. Granted, Yakuza members in this modern era didn't follow tradition with what was essentially a target permanently etched in their skin. Kuroko got to see Akashi's ink up close and it suited him. His dragon was Sue-Riu which was the name for the king of all dragons as well as the chrysanthemum flower which was honor to the imperial family and basically king to other flowers. "He's an emporer." The king of kings, Akashi was exquisite.</p><p>Kagami stared at him making Kuroko feel uncomfortable at the receiving end of a tiger's gaze.</p><p>"You like him?"</p><p>Well, he wouldn't say that... Kuroko didn't know him. He just left a hell of an impression upon first meeting him. He'd get over it eventually.</p><p>"I don't dislike him but not exactly like him either...he's just," Kuroko was trying to think of the best word to describe how he was feeling. "He's just confusing."</p><p>Akashi was an enigma if Kuroko ever saw one.</p><p>"Well I wish could stick closer to you. He sounds like trouble."</p><p>Kuroko agreed whole heartedly.</p><p>With that night roll call was enforced so everyone went to their cells.</p><p>Kuroko more timid than he'd like to admit entered the cell. Should he announce his presence? Be more respectful? How does one do that when Akashi was already on the top bunk? If he bowed, it wouldn't be seen.</p><p>"Tetsuya?" His voice jolted him out of his rapid thoughts, surprising him.</p><p>"Uh yes?" Kuroko squeaked.</p><p>"Would you stay in prison to protect a friend?"</p><p>What did that even mean?</p><p>Kuroko tried to answer honestly as if saying a lie would mean death.</p><p>But would he stay in prison to protect a friend?</p><p>"The circumstances make this difficult to answer Akashi-Sama."</p><p>"Don't make it complicated. A life for life. Would you do it?"</p><p>Fair enough.</p><p>"I would...I think that if Aomine-Kun were here then I'd trade places with him. He's protected me long enough, now it's my turn." Kuroko felt his resolve. Kuroko didn't have many friends so the ones he did have were special and regarded as treasure.</p><p>"You're very chivalrous."</p><p>"Er thank you, Akashi-Sama." Kuroko thought quickly, not an easy feat when Akashi suddenly compliments him. "If you don't mind answering a question of mine since I answered yours?"</p><p>Akashi rolled off the bed to come face to face with Kuroko. The fluid motion was practiced and deadly. Kuroko involuntarily took a step back.</p><p>"Tetsuya, I'd be careful if I were you."</p><p>Kuroko felt a chill go up his spine. He felt like he was on a cliff and his inconsiderate question poking at him like a stick to jump off.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kuroko whispered. "I overstepped my bounds."</p><p>"As long as you know your place." Akashi nodded once to acknowledge his apology. "I want to begin a contract with you tomorrow after I learn something. Then you're going to tell me everything about Taiga Kagami."</p><p>"Kagami-Kun?" Kuroko asked before he remembered that Akashi wasn't in an answering mood. "Akashi-Sama, I shouldn't share such things without his consent."</p><p>"Indulge me for a moment. Prison is rather dull and it's up to yourself to hone your mind and body to be sharp."</p><p>Kuroko agreed with that whole heartedly. Prison was boring and while it did have a library it's only open at a set time and it felt like all they had were encyclopedias.</p><p>"How long have you been in jail, Akashi-Sama?" He's only been in this hellscape for more than a month and he had no idea how he managed.</p><p>Akashi grabbed Kuroko's cheeks silencing him.</p><p>"Perhaps you can indulge me in a different way if you're not going to answer me." Akashi pushed him to the wall and turned him around so that his back was facing Akashi. A situation he really didn't want to be in.</p><p>Akashi held him close frighteningly gentle to before how he easily manhandled him. Akashi kissed his neck and ever so softly engulfed his scorching mouth to suck. Kuroko couldn't stop his moan that was embarrassingly loud.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry Akashi-Sama." Kuroko moaned again when Akashi applied another hickey. "I just want a bit of equality here... an answer for an answer." Akashi pulled Kuroko's hair to have Kuroko look up and Akashi devoured his exposed neck.</p><p>"I seem to recall," Akashi said in a low tone. "That I am the one giving you protection." Akashi's free hand palmed at Kuroko's half hard erection. Kuroko silently admonished himself that he was getting excited over Akashi marking his neck. "And you offered yourself in return." Akashi's hand traveled underneath Kuroko's shirt and rolled at Kuroko's nipple. "You blush so pretty," Akashi remarked to Kuroko's horror. "I suppose I can reward that." Akashi let him go so abruptly, Kuroko whimpered. "I've been in prison a year after I graduated highschool and I am currently 23."</p><p>Mayuzumi did go to Rakuzan where he said he met Akashi. That would mean Akashi only knew Mayuzumi for two years but still made one hell of an impression. However his brother seemed to block highschool out of his memory like it was a bad dream.</p><p>"I can hardly handle two months of this and you've been here for four years." Such is the influence of a Yakuza Boss, perhaps. Now that Kuroko thought about it, why was a Yakuza Boss in here? Yes he's young and can make mistakes but from what he's seen, Akashi is a very meticulous in his plans. Even Aomine and Mayuzumi were surprised he's here.</p><p>Kuroko knew if he asked he'd be put into a perilous situation. However a dark part of him wanted to risk it to continue Akashi's teasing on him.</p><p>Akashi went up to his bunk, "have Taiga Kagami meet me at the warden's office during free time."</p><p>"Sure Akashi-Sama," Kuroko laid down in his own bunk with his face up at Akashi on top. He could only see the back of the bed but it became his focus.</p><p>How was Akashi arrested and it not be widely known? It should've been advertised to glorify the police that they have acquired such a high ranking official in the mafia. And yet there was a whole lot of nothing.</p><p>Which brings another question, if no one in public knows about Akashi why does the prison fear him so much. Yes, Akashi is intimidating but surely that wouldn't last long, especially for how long Akashi has been a resident.</p><p>Also does that mean Akashi is in death row?</p><p>That would certainly keep people on edge. Nobody would mess with someone who ends up with no future, because they have nothing to lose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, I was tempted to hold off to posting this chapter because the last one is a good cliff hanger but I'm not evil.</p><p>Edit 07.28.20:<br/>Okay finally changed the Narrator's stubbornness to call these people by their last name + how Kuroko saw them because it was hugely inconsistent.</p><p>Akashi's name get changed within the chapter because Kuroko thought Kagami was Akashi. So for a few paragraphs he's Seijuro just to clarify that until Kuroko realizes his mistake and then it'll be just Akashi from now on.</p><p>Thank you all for sticking to this, so far I've gone back three times to edit this but I only want the best and it really bugs me when I have grammar errors. I feel confident this third time really is the charm. Also I'm only going to have notes in the bottom unless there are warnings and then they go to the top but as for summaries, I'm largely un-clever to think of something every chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Mystery Increases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko must've fell asleep because he awoke with the blaring alarm to do roll call. Somehow Akashi didn't look tired and Kuroko was envious that he probably had a restful sleep and is able to look like an emporer all the time.</p><p>Roll call ended early which meant they were most definitely going to be doing more chores. He even saw the other prisoners grab brooms and mops but when he checked for his new roommate, Akashi went in the opposite direction.</p><p>Must be nice to get out of chores.</p><p>Then again... no one will notice if he's cleaning or not. Where was Akashi going anyway? He took a few steps to follow when Akashi turned to face him.</p><p>"Tetsuya I'll be seeing you and Taiga Kagami after lunch in front of the library."</p><p>Kuroko sighed at Akashi's crazy attention awareness.</p><p>"Yes, Akashi-Sama." Akashi nodded at him pleased before walking to his previous direction.</p><p>Mystery incarnate. Kuroko grabbed a broom and started working, feeling like any more attempts to spy on Akashi would only end in failure. Another reason to ask why he ended up incarcerated. However, he likely wasn't going to get an answer.</p><p>He went over to Kagami to work in the same vicinity.</p><p>"Oh woah dude," Kagami blushed suddenly shy.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well you got uh..." he pointed to his own neck. Kuroko blinked and realized that there must be something seen but not felt specifically on his own neck. Did Akashi do something while he slept for a whole two minutes?</p><p>Kuroko looked at the guard and stealthily made his way to a nearby cell that had a tiny mirror made of plastic. The quality was bad but he clearly saw two hickies on his neck. He turned a bit and counted a third.</p><p>"Hey get the fuck ou-" a prisoner probably the owner of the cell spoke. Startled Kuroko abruptly looked at inmate and watched as the guy went from rage to recognition to fear as his eyes trailed from Kuroko's face then to his neck. "Er sorry tell Akashi-Sama we're cool." He left with his broom.</p><p>Oh no, this guy... and Kagami... they both think... Kuroko blushed.</p><p>Then again, Kuroko thought about it and calmed himself down. They actually didn't do anything but the illusion was putting two and two together. The mark was proof and no one will question it. Everyone will come to the same conclusion.</p><p>Usually spreading false rumors for something like this would be humiliating. However under the circumstances of being in prison it worked as an advantage. Case and point he walked in someone's cell and they apologized.</p><p>What would that mean then? Did Akashi's lying mean he himself wouldn't molest him?</p><p>That should relieve Kuroko, but he found it felt extremely unsatisfying. Akashi... was some kind of force of nature. Anyone with eyes could see he was handsome and like the bad boy trope seems to have a kind side. Which Kuroko can't help but be surprised at and be fond of.</p><p>Kuroko returned to Kagami in a daze. Kagami raised one split brow and it was clear he had no words to say to Kuroko.</p><p>Kuroko felt the need to explain, "Um Kagami-Kun... I..." Kuroko had no words either.</p><p>"Yeah I really don't want to hear your sex life Kuroko," Kagami cringed. A light blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"That's the thing, we really didn't do anything?"</p><p>"Are you asking or telling?"</p><p>"I don't know?"</p><p>"Dude, I think you're having a crisis right now."</p><p>Kuroko huffed a laugh, "you're right Kagami-Kun." This was the thing to break Kuroko, not the false charges, nor the creepy Kise. It was a single individual, Seijuro Akashi. Again Kagami relaxed him, he really didn't know what he would do without him. "Oh by the way, Akashi-Sama wanted to talk with you."</p><p>Kagami stiffened, "he... wants to talk... with me?"</p><p>"I didn't mean to get you involved," Kuroko admitted. "He just wants to talk about your false conviction."</p><p>"He knows it's false?"</p><p>Kuroko shrugged, "I told him it was."</p><p>Kagami smiled, "Thank you."</p><p>"Hmm? For what?" If anything Kuroko should be apologizing.</p><p>"Well for believing in me. My brother Tatsuya... he doesn't visit me at all because he thinks I did it."</p><p>Now that Kuroko thought about it. Why hasn't Aomine or Mayuzumi visited him yet? He's been here for about two months? Kuroko was starting to lose track of time. And his mind.</p><p>"You're a good person Kagami-Kun. Like Aomine-Kun says; a person who loves basketball can't be a bad person."</p><p>"This Aomine... he likes basketball?"</p><p>Kuroko's eyes shined, "Aomine is a master at basketball." Kuroko looked at Kagami, "actually you would really get along with each other." Or kill each other because they acted the same. Maybe that's why it was so easy to get along with Kagami.</p><p>The tall guard, Kiyoshi, walked to Kuroko.</p><p>He smiled sheepishly, "took a while to find you. Seirin Warden Aida would like to speak with you."</p><p>Well he couldn't refuse him...</p><p>"Sure. Oh and Kagami let's meet outside the Warden's office during freetime."</p><p>Kagami nodded, eying Kiyoshi warily. Kuroko didn't blame him. Kiyoshi was naturally mellow and difficult to read. Where Akashi was an intriguing mystery, Kuroko couldn't tell if Kiyoshi's smile was fake or not. It put him on edge.</p><p>As far as guards however he was the nicest though. Junpei Hyuuga, had a permanent scowl and his glasses always reflected the light right into people's eyes, blinding them.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, they were really only the guards he could recognize except for maybe Shun Izuki that without fail would make a pun depending on the meal of the day. At least it was always new even when they had repeats.</p><p>Kuroko stepped into Aida's office and tried to identify what kind of person she was. He only met with her a grand total of three times. The first being like an orientation, she looked and sounded bored from having to read the rules and regulations in repetition. The second happened so fast but it was similar to everyone's reaction to dealing with Akashi and he could hardly blame her. The third was just telling him he moved cells, hardly a point of reference.</p><p>If he recalled though, she saw the encounters of the prisoners getting out of his way in line. She was observant and clever and Kuroko needed to figure out what he was going to say to her.</p><p>He found that it would be a lot easier to lie to her than to Akashi.</p><p>"Well I can see that Akashi likes you," Aida raised her brows and Kuroko couldn't help but blush. "Did he happen to talk to you?"</p><p>Kuroko doubted saying 'no', would suffice her curiosity. Though he also couldn't tell her that this was all a big misunderstanding.</p><p>"He wanted to know about my friendship with Kagami," that was true. "Or rather he wanted to talk with him and I'm not sure what about." That was also true.</p><p>"That's it?" Aida rubbed her temples, probably soothing a headache.</p><p>"He really doesn't tell me much..."</p><p>"Hmm, see if you can get in his private room."</p><p>"He has a private room?!"</p><p>Kiyoshi snickered, "it was one of his 'requirements' for us to install. He is the only one who has a key and guarded by Ryota Kise."</p><p>"Why him?" He thought Kise's job was information gathering. Or being creepy and annoying.</p><p>Aida answered, "don't be fooled. Kise is physically capable. His body is that of a monster but it's also his mind and charisma. He was imprisoned with grifter charges for a reason when his bank account was going into the millions. He's a fast learner and is quick at adapting in situations."</p><p>Kuroko frowned, "I may be able to bypass Kise with my lack of presence but getting the key is another matter."</p><p>"You can't seduce Akashi?" Kuroko whipped his blushing face towards Kiyoshi.</p><p>"Please Kiyoshi-San I was a kindergarten teacher before all this. The only reason I'm here is because of false charges. I never killed anyone!"</p><p>They looked at him skeptically but also surprisingly open. Of course probably many have claimed innocence to them and they weren't lie detectors.</p><p>"Well," Aida started. "We won't be having too many of these meetings. We don't want Akashi to be suspicious."</p><p>"If he doesn't know already," Kiyoshi quipped.</p><p>"I guess it would be too optimistic to think Akashi doesn't already know." She sighed. "And that makes getting the key all the harder." Aida's caramel eyes were warm when they looked at him, "be careful Kuroko-Kun."</p><p>"Thank you Aida-San, I will do my best." Kiyoshi opened the door for Kuroko and he exited.</p><p>He decided to not be right near the door because it unnerved him but he had to wait for Kagami and Akashi.</p><p>Akashi arrived first, "hello Tetsuya."</p><p>Well wasn't he surprisingly polite?</p><p>"Hello Akashi-Sama," he replied.</p><p>"What did Riko want?"</p><p>"How did you know?" Does he have access to the cameras or something?</p><p>Akashi's face softened, "Don't get distracted Tetsuya, answer the question."</p><p>"She wants to know what's in your private room you apparently have."</p><p>"Oh?" Akashi asked in a captivating voice, "And how do you plan on getting in?"</p><p>"She uh," Kuroko couldn't help but stammer. He felt like when Akashi caged him against the wall but in reality he was an acceptable space away. "She said I should seduce you." His face felt warm and Akashi's smile didn't help.</p><p>Thankfully Kagami saved him, "hey uh Akashi."</p><p>"Akashi-Sama," Kuroko corrected so Kagami won't get killed.</p><p>"Er Akashi-Sama. Was there something you needed?"</p><p>"Yes, we're all going to my private room."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the support!</p><p>And angelfromthesky1 yeah Bokushi is hot AF</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kagami's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko was beginning to realize how much of a sadist Akashi is. Honestly, making him admit the plan to seduce him just to be told right to his face that he didn't have to. It took a lot of nerve to speak up and indulge his request to say something! Kuroko's cheeks were still warm when Akashi opened the door.</p><p>Kuroko saw Kise down the hallway, giving a look out. Kise smiled and winked flirtatiously as he gave a salute to Kagami.</p><p>Let's just say the newcomers were quick to get in and follow Akashi. The room was surprisingly not filled with torture items which Kuroko admittedly suspected Akashi's private room would have. Instead it was rather cozy with a file cabinet, a bookshelf, a desk with a black office chair that can roll and spin, and a plush love seat and a single person couch. The most noticeable was a man holding scotch tape with green hair and glasses. Adjacent to him was a glass board that Kuroko has only seen in police dramas on tv for writing notes.</p><p>"Hello," Kuroko greeted to say something. The man nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>Akashi indicated to the chairs for Kagami and him to sit and Akashi went to his seat behind the desk.</p><p>"Now tell me about your case," requested Akashi.</p><p>Kagami looked at Kuroko and all Kuroko could muster was a shrug. Kagami warily looked at the other occupant.</p><p>"Ok," Kagami said reluctantly. "Uh it was six months ago..."</p><p>"Wait," the unknown man interrupted. "The case file is SH-10." He pointed to the folder. Akashi let his eyes rest to the folder but made no move to touch it.</p><p>"Alright who is this guy?"</p><p>"Shintaro Midorima." He pushed his glasses and introduced himself.</p><p>As long as questions were getting answered, Kuroko asked. "What are you in for Midorima-San?"</p><p>Midorima clenched his jaw so Akashi answered, "malpractice." Kuroko looked at Akashi who was leaning his cheek against his knuckles. He looked like an emporer, relaxed and looking at the people in the office like the sole purpose of their existence is to amuse him.</p><p>Midorima scoffed pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"As for being in this room, I'm Akashi's second in command."</p><p>"Don't mind Shintaro, he'll be writing notes from your testimony," Akashi ordered, "Now continue and feel free to use the folder to jog your memory and give Shintaro the pictures and names."</p><p>Kagami grabbed the folder, Kuroko looked at Akashi impressed. His tone was impersonal and yet like a psychiatrist comforting. Demanding yet gentle, he lured Kagami to speak like a siren luring a sailor.</p><p>Akashi noticed his eyes and looked at Kuroko. He didn't stop observing until Kagami began talking and giving him eye contact.</p><p>"This is Alex Garcia," he gave Midorima a picture a blonde woman with green eyes and pink glasses. "I was the first person to discover her body..." Kagami handed another picture it was Alex on her bed with a pillow case around her neck and a bruise on her jaw and a black eye. Kuroko put a hand on his shoulder to silently comfort him. Kagami looked appreciative of the gesture and continued, "I was suspected and eventually convicted because I am the only one with keys to my apartment and they determined the killer to be taller than her."</p><p>"Were there any other suspects?" Midorima asked after writing the last details on the body under the picture on the glass board.</p><p>"I mean Tatsuya Himuro knew she was visiting from the states at my apartment but not only does he have no motive but he has an alibi with his new boyfriend Murasakibara."</p><p>"Atsushi Murasakibara?" Akashi whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, do you know him?"</p><p>"We went to middle school and played basketball together." Akashi held out his hand, "may I see the folder?"</p><p>Kagami gave it to him, "I should've been there for her but I was street balling and I left my wallet so I had to walk home. Late at night, there wasn't anyone on the streets to confirm my alibi."</p><p>Akashi hummed and then looked through the folder.</p><p>"Do you know who it might be?" Midorima asked.</p><p>Kagami shrugged, "No clue."</p><p>"Not you," Midorima snapped. "Akashi, who do you think it might be?"</p><p>"This file is just as small as most false convictions. When things line up too well, it can be brought to someone framing you or a coincidence." Akashi smirked at Kagami, "guess which the police believed."</p><p>"The latter," Kagami spat.</p><p>Akashi agreed, "Japan has a 99% conviction rate. I also noticed that Atsushi wasn't mentioned at all in this file." Akashi went on his computer and quickly typed. "Even as an alibi, all it says is Tatsuya Himuro was with his partner not the name."</p><p>"So you think it's him?" Midorima asked.</p><p>"No idea, but I'm immensely curious about his testimony. Six months shouldn't be too hard to recall for something so traumatizing." He ordered Midorima, "Give Shuzo a call and bring Atsushi."</p><p>"Hold on! I've met Murasakibara before and he's like a gentle giant who would do anything for Tatsuya, he has no motive!"</p><p>"I'm not saying he's guilty," he totally was saying he's guilty. "I just want him to give me testimony because the way I see it he matches the description of the killer. Atsushi is 6'3 well above Alex Garcia's height. As you just said Atsushi is very loyal to Tatsuya Himuro and that is suspect to what lengths would he go to. Same sex relationships are widely uncommon and not supported in Japan. While Alex Garcia is from the states where it is more accepted, if Atsushi got even the slightest indication that Alex Garcia didn't support their relationship, where would that leave him? As a mentor Tatsuya Himuro would hold her opinion in high regard."</p><p>"This all falls apart if Garcia-San did support their relationship," Kuroko said.</p><p>"Which is why I wish to interview with Atsushi."</p><p>Kuroko looked at Kagami who looked to be in a state of shock and Midorima was exiting the room.</p><p>"Akashi-Sama you are quite the detective."</p><p>Akashi was already staring at him surprising him, "Tetsuya you should take Taiga to lunch. Some food will help settle him." He didn't take the compliment, to Kuroko's dismay. When they were at the door Akashi spoke up, "Oh and thank you Taiga for revealing your story and Tetsuya for your insight. You both make quite the team."</p><p>Well he didn't expect that.</p><p>"Er thanks," Kagami said snapping Kuroko out of a stupor.</p><p>Kuroko whispered to Kagami, "I'll meet you at lunch." Kuroko all but shoved Kagami out so he could talk with Akashi. Probably not the smartest idea to be alone with him but he needed answers. "Akashi-Sama... What was all that?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Why was he playing coy?</p><p>"The compliment... the rational thinking and solving Kagami's case! Why would you do that?"</p><p>Kuroko wouldn't say he's confrontational however he had no problem speaking his mind when things confused him so that he may be enlightened.</p><p>Akashi went from perfect posture when typing in his computer to back to the lazy lounge of an emporer.</p><p>"You intrigue me."</p><p>He hoped that was a good thing.</p><p>"So you're doing all this because I amuse you?"</p><p>"Intrigue," Akashi corrected. "You have exceeded my expectations and they were already high to begin with. I'll have you know I'm absolute and always right so you gave me a pleasant surprise."</p><p>"That sounds very arrogant," Kuroko frowned.</p><p>Akashi laughed and damn, it sounded like bells coated in chocolate.</p><p>"How about a wager then? I'll give you maximum a week before you're crawling to me and begging me to fuck you."</p><p>Kuroko's blood felt like lava, this challenge should have been frightening but all he felt was exhilaration.</p><p>Kuroko tried to be annoyed, "allow me to prove you wrong."</p><p>It felt great to have the last word on a word master like Akashi. Though as he was leaving he saw Akashi smiling at him.</p><p>It wasn't the cute boyish grin, not even Aomine's hungry smirk while looking at burgers, but the smug smile that didn't have to say anything and yet all could hear it as if it was a shout: we'll see.</p><p>It was infuriating and Kagami noticed his mood while eating his own food.</p><p>"What's up with you?"</p><p>"Have you ever met someone that you want to smack upside the head but also make out with them?"</p><p>Kagami wasn't expecting that answer and Kuroko could tell because he was choking rather violently.</p><p>Takao helped out, hitting Kagami's back to unlodge the food in his windpipe.</p><p>"Thanks," Kagami panted. He gave a couple more coughs before drinking his water.</p><p>"Takao-San what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well I was looking for Shin-chan to mercilessly tease him and then I heard you say something so interesting that I just had to join the fun." He sat down at the table, "not only am I able to sneak contraband but I am also a love guru."</p><p>"What the f-" Kagami began but Kuroko interrupted.</p><p>"I'm not in love, Takao-San."</p><p>"Hey I'm doing you a favor! Kagami is a prude and I'm doing this for free because of Akashi-Sama."</p><p>"I'm not a prude!" Kagami grumbled annoyed.</p><p>"Oh really?!" Takao looked way too happy and he oozed mischief. "Repeat after me: I have a big #$%&amp; and I like to #$%&amp; with a #$%&amp;*@%^* and then you !@$%&amp;*@%#* like a #$%&amp; star!" Takao laughed, "Kuroko did you really have to censor me?"</p><p>"Kagami is too innocent, leave him alone."</p><p>Takao laughed again waving his hand dismissively, "yeah I guess Kagami doesn't have a sexy mafia boss after him anyway."</p><p>Kuroko eyed him suspiciously, "Aren't you afraid of him?"</p><p>"Oh totally! But that doesn't mean I don't have eyes."</p><p>Well, he couldn't argue with that.</p><p>Kuroko sighed, "that's all it is Takao-San. A look but don't touch relationship. He threw down the gauntlet that I would sleep with him by the end of the week."</p><p>"What the f-" again Kagami's outburst was interrupted by Takao whistling.</p><p>"Ooooh super spicy!" Takao grinned wiggling his finger at Kuroko, "you got it bad don't you? Akashi knows it and I just saw it, a fierce competitor is in that angelic body of yours."</p><p>Kuroko's eyes widened, "he baited me..." he said in horrified realization.</p><p>"Looks like you took it hook, line, and sinker." Kagami said and Kuroko really didn't want to hear that from Kagami of all people. He loved his friend but he wasn't the most brightest of people. A lot like Aomine.</p><p>"Nothing has changed, I still don't plan to crawl and beg for him by the end of the week."</p><p>"Oh so it is more than just sex," Takao raised a brow. "It's the whole nine yards of groveling and kinky foreplay."</p><p>"It's his words not mine and what does it matter? I'm not sleeping with him." Kuroko tried to deny, to protest, but the looks on their faces made it clear they didn't believe him for a second. "...I'm going to the library." A nice book will relax this very stressful day that this turned out to be. Only to find Takao getting up as well and following him. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm going to the library!" Takao looked to be intelligent so he could buy that he coincidentally wants to get some reading done. However, the way Takao was eying him mischievously and threw grins around like it was going out of style. He really didn't trust him as far as he could throw him and given Kuroko's physical strength he wouldn't even be able to lift Takao.</p><p>Kuroko shook off the weird behavior and conceded that Takao would lose track of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie I have two OTPs: Akakuro and Kuroko's friendship with everyone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Proper Procedure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takao wasn't going anywhere. He had a clear eye on him even when he looked like he was reading.</p><p>It was rather unsettling being noticed, the only other person able to do that was Akashi.</p><p>Kuroko put his book away not being to really read the words on each page and it was the final roll call of the day. Takao kept shadowing him.</p><p>"Why are you following me?"</p><p>Takao raised a brow, "My cell is this way?" Takao answered like he was confused about why he was answering.</p><p>Kuroko stopped.</p><p>Takao copied.</p><p>"Why'd you stop?"</p><p>Takao countered, "why did you?"</p><p>"I was curious to see if you would stop," Kuroko indicated to Takao's still feet, "and I was right."</p><p>Takao then started walking the opposite direction of Kuroko's cell but not without calling back, "tell Akashi-Sama hi for me."</p><p>Kuroko's blood went cold, of course Takao would work for Akashi. Takao is a good ally to have, he was able to see him.</p><p>Why have him follow him though?</p><p>The conversation at lunch came to mind.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Kuroko ran to his cell to find it empty. The guard was slowly making his way to each cell doing roll call. He was currently walking towards him too so he hasn't checked the cell for Akashi yet.</p><p>What would happen to Akashi if he's caught not being here? There wasn't any pillows and the thinnest blanket ever despite it being winter so he doubt he could make believe Akashi was just sleeping in his bed.</p><p>The guard stopped at his cell. Kuroko had a chance a to look at his name tag. 'Mitobe' it read. The ebony haired man touched his radio but for some reason he didn't say anything in it.</p><p>Another guard with brunette hair and face of a cat came over. They shared a look and the cat guard looked closer in his cell.</p><p>"Tetsuya Kuroko, please come with us."</p><p>"Erm I have no clue where Akashi-Sama is," Kuroko confessed but complied with the guards.</p><p>"It's still proper procedure, we're putting you in isolation and searching your cell." The cat explained ad he got handcuffs from his belt. Kuroko saw his name tag, 'Koganei'. Koganei guided him to the isolation cells. It was exactly what he feared, he didn't want to relive the loneliness when he first arrived. Still he kept walking each step like a good little prisoner. "Strip your pants," he ordered when they arrived.</p><p>Kuroko blushed and Koganei removed his handcuffs so he could unhook his trousers.</p><p>"You might want to hold off on that," a very familiar and sexy voice said. Both of them turned to see Akashi and Kagami. "Shinji, let's meet up with Rinnosuke."</p><p>"What's happening?" Kuroko asked for Koganei who seemed to be frozen.</p><p>Akashi ignored him and walked away. To follow procedure or for self preservation Koganei ran to catch up with Akashi.</p><p>"You have five minutes, Taiga."</p><p>"Yeah sure, thanks." Kagami went in the isolation containment room and sat on the bed, his own handcuffs jingling. "You should probably sit down too." Kuroko obeyed still very confused. "So it was Murasakibara who killed Alex..."</p><p>"I'm sorry Kagami-Kun," Kuroko said with heartfelt. This kind of thing would surely mess with him for the rest of his life.</p><p>"I don't know how to feel. Regretful that things turned this way, angry at Murasakibara, Tatsuya, and myself. Spiteful towards all the people that turned their back on me. Lost at what to do next." Kagami took a deep breath, "I'm also gonna miss you."</p><p>Kuroko smiled, "I'm gonna miss you too."</p><p>He also had a wild range of emotions, definitely sympathetic to Kagami's very understandable feelings that he was going through.</p><p>"That Akashi guy is something else. He solves the crime, gets my job back, and an apartment." Kagami shook his head in disbelief, a laugh bubbling in him. "He didn't even say I owed him anything and that he can give me five minutes to talk to you."</p><p>"That's generous of him," Kuroko spoke his mind. Kuroko sighed, "I have no idea what goes in his head."</p><p>"Well whatever it is, if he does decide to ask something from me... I definitely owe him."</p><p>"Well if he isn't then I will. Do you mind checking on Aomine-Kun and Chihiro-Kun?"</p><p>"Oh definitely!" Kagami nodded with a grin. "You wouldn't stop talking about Aomine and Mayuzumi so it has me excited to meet them!"</p><p>"Thanks Kagam-Kun," Kuroko saw the two guards from earlier and Akashi. "Chihiro-Kun has an..." Kuroko struggled to find the right words, "interesting personality. However, I think you'll really like Aomine-Kun."</p><p>The guard went from Akashi to Kagami.</p><p>"Don't worry Kuroko, anyone who likes basketball can't be bad."</p><p>Akashi raised a brow at their exchange and then put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder.</p><p>Alarms went off in Kuroko's head and he tried his best to keep his face impassive that Akashi was touching him and the guards along with Kagami have just exited through the door.</p><p>"We need to talk and luckily we're in the isolation area." His hand guided him into the room he was in previously. He had Kuroko sit down before he took a box out of his pocket.</p><p>Yeah that was the condom box.</p><p>"Er Akashi-Sama, please don't do this."</p><p>"When did you get them?"</p><p>Kuroko answered immediately, "My first day here."</p><p>Akashi narrowed his eyes at him, "why did you get them?" Kuroko told him his first day and when he finished Akashi's face looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Honestly Tetsuya you are much too trusting."</p><p>Kuroko frowned, "I was scared and didn't want to end up in a bad way."</p><p>"I must admit when I found these after our conversation about seducing me, it concerned me. Especially considering that there is only four left out of ten."</p><p>Kuroko jerked in surprise and then opened the box and Akashi was right.</p><p>"Well I didn't want any guards to find it on me so I for the most part kept it in my previous cell."</p><p>"You weren't using them?"</p><p>"No!" Kuroko blushed, "I haven't even... masturbated..."</p><p>Kuroko wanted to dig himself in a hole. Really Kuroko? To prove you're not a slut, instead you tell him that?</p><p>It was true though, he never managed to find privacy and soon enough not wanted to. Even before prison he wasn't a sexual deviant but at least he had the option. Now it was always no.</p><p>Akashi hummed, "I'll ask Ryota about it then. You understand that someone who has the gall to steal from me could possibly help Atsushi."</p><p>"Atsushi? Oh Murasakibara-San!"</p><p>"Yes," Akashi sat down his tone grave as well as his expression. "Atsushi is coming here to replace Taiga and when all the paperwork goes through he is not going to be happy to see me and anyone under me."</p><p>Suddenly it started making sense, "so you didn't use Takao to spy on me. He is supposed to be my body guard because Kagami won't be."</p><p>"No, he was to observe everyone's interaction with you. Who stands too close, who suspiciously goes to a library only because you're there. Kazunari does have some combat skills but Atsushi is taller and no match for either of you."</p><p>Kuroko went quiet oddly touched at Akashi looking out for him.</p><p>Instead of molesting him because they're alone which was the first thing that came in mind to Kuroko. No, instead it's so they can properly protect him.</p><p>Protect him... "Wait, what about you Akashi-Sama? You're in the most danger!"</p><p>"You need not concern yourself over a Yakuza boss," Akashi's voice was cold.</p><p>Kuroko's determination rose at the challenge, "well I'm in the Yakuza as well... as your... Yakuza queen..." Kuroko blushed embarrassed at the title but kept going. "If we stick together we can watch each other's backs."</p><p>Akashi shook his head fondly, "too trusting." He stood up and reached for Kuroko's ankle and spun Kuroko onto his back. He put Kuroko's ankle onto his shoulder and with a low voice said, "Please indulge me Tetsuya Kuroko."</p><p>His words were irresistible and Kuroko flushed even more.</p><p>"You gave me a week," Kuroko mumbled unable to quite say no outright.</p><p>Akashi laughed, "I said you would be aching for me and begging for me." His voice was pure sin. "Nothing about that said I couldn't want you before then."</p><p>Kuroko repeated, "Want me?"</p><p>"You can say no if you want but the next time I ask you, we won't have good privacy and will be more forceful." Kuroko doubted he would. Akashi liked to tease but he was a gentleman. Kuroko relaxed in the bed accepting his fate probably a lot quicker than he should have. "Use your words, Tetsuya."</p><p>"Okay," it was a really powerful feeling to be wanted by someone like Akashi. Handsome, powerful, and gentle as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Are you doing this because I said I haven't had any relief?"</p><p>"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to." Akashi stroked his chest and Kuroko smiled until Akashi drew a whimper from him. Kuroko removed his leg from his shoulder to get closer while Akashi continued memorizing his top half. It was almost like a massage, "no." Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hair and not so gently pulled.</p><p>Kuroko moaned anyway "No, what?" Was he a masochist or something?</p><p>"You tried to kiss me."</p><p>Well yeah, sex was rather intimate. At least with Ogiwara it was. They held hands during the unsure moments of their virginity telling silently that the other was right there in support.</p><p>"You don't want to be kissed?" Kuroko asked in an offended voice.</p><p>"Kissing on the lips gives the impression of feelings. We certainly don't need this to be complicated. I am Seijuro Akashi and your purpose is to spread your legs for me."</p><p>Akashi took the liberty to man-handle him while Kuroko was stunned by his answer. Kuroko all of a sudden was flipped over where his face was pressed onto the bed and his ass was up in a compromising position.</p><p>"Well if you do a bad job, then..." Kuroko wanted to return the challenge, still irritated how distant Akashi was making himself. "Then I get to do what I want and that includes kissing."</p><p>Akashi laughed in a sexy rumble, "Tetsuya don't make threats you can't uphold. You're stamina is your worse attribute." Akashi took off his pants making him fully nude. To make it worse Akashi was still clothed.</p><p>"I don't have bad stam-" Kuroko tried to argue until he felt Akashi hot mouth lick and suck at his hole. Kuroko breathed heavily, getting turned by the unexpected pleasure and the humiliating exposure. He bared everything for Akashi and was definitely rewarded. Kuroko used his arm to quiet his moans.</p><p>"Your stamina is faulty, those muscles told me as much. You say if I do a bad job then you can do as you please, very well if you can stay conscious." Akashi said before giving him the most pleasure than even Ogiwara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I noticed that my chapters were really short so here's two for all you lovelies.</p><p>The sex isn't too explicit for now, in fact there wasn't a plan to include it but... I'm trash so let's not get our expectations up. Don't worry there will be more risque-ness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kuroko's Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko learned many things in regards to Akashi. He already knew he was a sadist, not impatient but a methodical one. He wouldn't rush even when he was begged to.</p><p>In retrospect, Kuroko should've saw the tongue thing. Akashi already could take down empires only to rebuild another simply with his words. Add his hands that left no skin untouched and proceeded to what felt like random, but most likely calculated bites and kisses on his skin.</p><p>Akashi overwhelmed him in a beautiful way. There was rough treatment but Kuroko liked it. Man-handling him to sit on Akashi's lap and holding both of their erections together in a loose grip so that both of them could thrust into each other and feeling delicious friction.</p><p>Kuroko loathe as he is to admit it, Akashi had to thrust up into the boneless Kuroko while Kuroko cursed at his lack of stamina.</p><p>"Please no more," Kuroko protested weakly. Despite his words he still wrapped around Akashi enjoying the closeness. He didn't know if this was the second or third time, somehow Akashi was keeping his libido up when he thought that he could orgasm only once. While Akashi's intense self control or strong will or something that caused him to not cum.</p><p>"Going to pass out are we?" Akashi smirked.</p><p>That was the last straw, he did ask how to act to someone he wanted to smack and make out with. He got no answer so he used his own discretion.</p><p>Kuroko latched his lips onto Akashi's. Akashi let him and returned with just as much eagerness. His thrust slowed so they could properly kiss and Akashi groped his butt and Kuroko couldn't help but melt at the scorching touch.</p><p>Akashi let go in a sigh that Kuroko couldn't help but cum to.</p><p>"Mmm I'm right there with you," Akashi lazily jerked himself and Kuroko watched mesmerized. He felt like a voyeur, which was rather risque for Kuroko. When Kuroko told Akashi he wasn't a virgin, it was with a grain of salt. Truthfully it was mostly handjobs and then cuddling.</p><p>Oh and talking about why sex is weird. Sensitive appendages going in places and having to touch and kiss those places... a bad explanation but one that Kuroko accepted. He wasn't against sex but he would prefer not to.</p><p>And then there's Akashi... Akashi who was masturbating with a look of pure ecstacy and Kuroko knew what had to be done. He helped Akashi's hand with his own finally pursuing what he wanted and not just lay back and have Akashi do all the work.</p><p>Another sigh escaped Akashi's lips and he really did look beautiful. The prison lights always were set to harsh blindness but it made it so much easier to look at Akashi. Ogiwara and Kuroko practiced with "mood lighting" but mostly it was darkness. Boy was Kuroko missing out, pleasure looked so good on Akashi.</p><p>Kuroko swiped his thumb over Akashi's slit and that was what did him in. Akashi quietly grunted and released covering both their hands in semen.</p><p>In the end they didn't use the condoms but that was because they didn't need to. Which both relieved Kuroko because this was familiar but disappointed Kuroko because well he saw the goods up close and Akashi stretched him only for him to feel empty.</p><p>Also what kind of Yakuza Boss just gives another a handjob? The expectation was to be so pounded that Kuroko wouldn't be able to walk for a week and yet Kuroko looked at Akashi's relaxed expression and proceeded to fall asleep on his strong chest.</p><p>When Kuroko woke up he was relieved that Akashi was still with him. Though he was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. Kuroko blushed at his own nudity while Akashi was the opposite.</p><p>Akashi saw his conciousness, "stand up Tetsuya."</p><p>Kuroko tried but someone replaced his legs with noodles for all the structure he felt it had. He glared at Akashi who smirked at his inability. Akashi helped him up and wrapped a hot towel around his waist.</p><p>Kuroko wanted intimacy and he got it, after the sex. He still wanted another kiss though but that would require strategy.</p><p>Akashi was like him, he had a competitive spirit so finding a challenge shouldn't be too difficult. It was the bargaining that would be trickier. Unless things looked the most beneficial for Akashi, then he'd give it a second glance.</p><p>"Akashi-Sama..." he was about to ask a question but Akashi's hands were distracting. Yes, he was washing him but the wiry fingers elicited relaxation. "You're not a Yakuza Boss are you?"</p><p>Akashi paused and looked up, "what makes you say that?"</p><p>"You're a masseuse," Akashi chuckled at him and continued.</p><p>"You're not wrong," Akashi's eyes were mischievous. "I have done this before."</p><p>"Cared for your partner?"</p><p>Akashi's answer was reluctant, "yes. Sex is fleeting lust. It's caring for the other that makes it love." Akashi stopped, "that was misleading... Tetsuya, I... wouldn't call what we have is love."</p><p>To say he was disappointed was an understatement but he also agreed with Akashi. It was much too soon, they didn't really know each other.</p><p>"I wouldn't call it friendship either," Kuroko commented. Akashi nodded and continued cleaning Kuroko.</p><p>"Even calling you a business partner is too formal." It seemed Akashi didn't know what they were either. "I would prefer we be ambiguous. Putting a label on our relationship would be trouble."</p><p>"Oh? Not even cell mates?" Kuroko teased.</p><p>Akashi kissed his tummy, "mates? Hmmm..." Kuroko gulped as Akashi kept kissing his skin.</p><p>"Akashi, Murasakibara is looking for you." Midorima informed. Kuroko jumped ten feet in the air in a silent scream. Kuroko then resembled Midorima, not wanting to be in this compromising situation.</p><p>"Where's Ryota?" Akashi asked, the only one unbothered.</p><p>Midorima pushed his glasses up, "he's with Kazunari. I wanted him to make sure he would be okay."</p><p>"Well I knew what I was getting into when we released Taiga, though his manpower would be beneficial. Atsushi isn't the type of person to cause blackmail."</p><p>"You don't know what he'll do."</p><p>"True, he's definitely changed. He did resort to murder after all." Akashi bent down to put Kuroko in his pants which Kuroko helped by lifting his foot and placing it in each leg hole. Akashi pulled up his pants and stood up to help him dress in his shirt. "I think what you did was wise Shintaro. Sticking together... call in Shougo."</p><p>If Midorima was uncomfortable when Kuroko was naked he looked even more uneasy. Kuroko was dressed and stayed in Akashi's arms who seemed to be busy still caressing his body.</p><p>"Haizaki made it clear he refuses to work with us. He wants nothing to do with the Yakuza."</p><p>"You tell Shougo," Akashi's voice was ice cold and both Kuroko and Midorima shivered. "The only options he has is to work with us willingly or forcefully and he should choose wisely."</p><p>"Of course Akashi." Midorima uttered to keep peace with the Yakuza boss. "And who should he partner up with? Kise and Haizaki get along about as well as oil and water and I would prefer not to associate with him or have him with Kazunari."</p><p>"Being oddly picky aren't you Shintaro?" Midorima looked down in submission. "However I agree, it doesn't make sense to partner him up with someone he doesn't get along with. I want you by my side which leaves Tetsuya."</p><p>"Me?" Akashi looked at him affectionately which caused Kuroko to be silent.</p><p>"I doubt you want to be with Ryota," Kuroko nodded slowly agreeing. "Kazunari can't protect you, Shintaro doesn't like your blood type or zodiac sign." Kuroko looked at Midorima who nodded in silent agreement. "Likewise Shougo doesn't want to be partnered with me and I'm certain you don't want to be alone with me in my office."</p><p>"I guess that makes sense." Kuroko worried about being alone with Akashi. The man was a literal sex god. "Do you think I can get along with Haizaki-San?"</p><p>"Probably not," Akashi said honestly. "But it's what we have to work with and I would recommend trusting Shougo with a grain of salt at this point, he is less of a threat than Atsushi."</p><p>Kuroko hugged him, easy to do when he was already in his arms.</p><p>"Be careful Akashi-Kun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess the title for this chapter makes sense you know cause...Akashi takes care of Kuroko if you know what I mean ;)</p><p>I'll see myself out.</p><p>Simply a continuation of Chapter 6 because how I split chapters is by my own discretion and that is pretty questionable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prisoners Unite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Were there such things as stereotypical prisoners? Because Haizaki was nothing like one. Sure, he was menacing as one but because he was as old as Kise who was a supermodel. Haizaki had a rather boyish delinquent look. He growled and hissed until Akashi's name was mentioned and he went from leopard to a kitten.</p><p>A rather nostalgic feeling for Kuroko when he sees the familiar straightening of the spine and eyes darting around like they are convinced Akashi's eyes are on them.</p><p>As much as Akashi's name was keeping him safe from Haizaki and every other prisoner, it also got him into this mess.</p><p>Haizaki cursed, "not only am I being forced to do this but I have to babysit Akashi's bitch?"</p><p>Akashi was right, he didn't like Haizaki.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun mentioned that he trusted you more that Kise-Kun." That may be an exaggeration but also completely true. Kuroko didn't want Kise to guard him and likewise Akashi's words resembled that he didn't want Kise to guard Kuroko either.</p><p>Haizaki ducked his head away but Kuroko saw a tiny smile.</p><p>"Like I believe you," Haizaki muttered.</p><p>"You don't seem to like Kise-Kun that much," Kuroko observed. They were currently in Haizaki's cell and since everyone avoided them like the plague, Kuroko thought they might as well talk and get to know each other. Perhaps Haizaki wasn't as abnormal as he once thought, a hard outer shell but secretly a pleasant person.</p><p>"We were once... partners. Kise leaves an impression on people, like he is all cheery but secretly he's clever with untapped potential." Kuroko nodded agreeing, as much as he thought Kise was creepy, he's come to admit that the other hasn't bothered him as of late.</p><p>He completed his job in observing the relationship between himself and Kagami who he mistook as Akashi. He came across as clingy but when it came to sleeping in each other's beds he never bothered Kuroko in sensing unease.</p><p>Even that flirtatious attitude he had at first was a front to protect himself. Gaging Kuroko's reactions, if Kuroko came off as hostile, Kise would avoid him or know he should protect himself when sleeping. Or keep an eye on Kuroko when he mentioned Akashi's name. Kise ended up doing the latter, or at least tried to when it came to Kuroko's lack of presence.</p><p>"I would say that makes Kise-Kun amazing but I feel like Kise-Kun's ego is already too big." Kuroko doesn't really think of Kise all that much but now that he did, Kuroko's perspective of him has changed significantly. From creepy Kise to surprisingly intelligent Kise.</p><p>"You got that right," Haizaki acknowledged. "Anyway, I wanted to be involved in his cons but I wasn't really good at lying so I became the muscle." Haizaki looked at Kuroko with a cringe. "Er the muscle is back up or if things get violent, I'd protect Kise. The thing is that Kise basically left me to get caught by the police so... yeah massive dick move on his part."</p><p>It looks like now Haizaki and Kise avoid each other but considering their relationship is cloak and dagger, it'd be best if they kept away from each other.</p><p>"Hey Kuroko-Chan!" A recognizable bemused voice called out. "Ryo-Chan, I was right! No one is here!"</p><p>Kuroko and Haizaki turned to Takao and Kise.</p><p>"Kuroko-Chan?" Kuroko's question was obstructed by Haizaki's loud voice.</p><p>"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"</p><p>Kise kept still, watching Haizaki like a wolf approaching a bear. Not hostile but careful and untrusting.</p><p>Takao seemed unbothered as usual, "Shin-Chan was worried about you guys!"</p><p>"I was not idiot," Midorima admonished. Kuroko watched as both Akashi and Midorima approached.</p><p>Akashi went between Kise and Haizaki as he sat down like he owned the place.</p><p>"Listen," Akashi commanded. "I have an idea on who might be helping Atsushi. His name is Ryo Sakurai, he's also the neighbor of Ryota's cell."</p><p>"Seems illogical to steal from us," Kise commented.</p><p>"He knows Daiki," Akashi answered like that was all we needed to know.</p><p>"What does Aomine-Kun have to do with this?" Kuroko asked and for some reason everyone but Akashi looked shocked at his outburst.</p><p>"Tetsuya you also know Daiki," Akashi explained. "He's a renowned police officer it's not unlikely Ryo Sakurai steal to spite him." Oh that makes sense. "My concern is if he starts to do more than stealing."</p><p>Midorima pushed his glasses up, "Sakurai-San is in league with Hyuga-San as well."</p><p>"He is unfortunately more connected than I realize," Akashi looked at Kuroko before flicking his gaze to Kise. "Ryota you should interrogate Ryo Sakurai while Tetsuya takes a look into his cell. Shougo will be your guard and Kazunari will keep watch.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah!" Haizaki exclaimed, "it's not enough that I have to babysit your bitch but work with Kise! Fuck that!"</p><p>Akashi stood up and calmly walked over to Haizaki. Haizaki flinched but stood his ground. Akashi put a hand to Haizaki's shoulder and suddenly Haizaki's knees bent under the pressure.</p><p>"You've forgotten where your place is. Shall I remind you of it?" Haizaki tried to get out of his hold only to find himself on the floor with Akashi's foot keeping him there. "Ryota has the sense to not question me, then again he has always been a fast learner."</p><p>Kuroko looked at Kise's pale face, "Akashicci he's learned his lesson." Haizaki groaned in agreement.</p><p>"Ordinarily you'd be right. However such disrespect to a Yakuza Boss can't be tolerated. You're ambidextrous correct? That means I can break a few fingers from one hand."</p><p>This scene felt surreal, Haizaki's panic and Akashi's cold heterchromatic eyes.</p><p>"Stop," Kuroko said softly.</p><p>"Hmm?" Akashi looked at him and Kuroko's sudden courage left.</p><p>It still gave Kise a chance to recover, "breaking his fingers would only help Murasakibaracci. He won't be able to properly protect him."</p><p>Akashi put his heel to Haizaki's palm and steadily put pressure as if he never listened to Kise.</p><p>"Just know that if you don't do what I tell you, I'll be breaking a lot more than your fingers. Don't get the idea wrong, it was never you guarding Tetsuya, it was Tetsuya protecting you from me. Since Kise is so sure we need you, you are free to go but don't forget that I don't need useless garbage under my feet. Even to protect Tetsuya." Akashi walked over Haizaki, not quite kicking him while he's down but letting him know that he would lose no sleep over Haizaki's death, that he'd kill Haizaki and keep going forward.</p><p>Haizaki scrambled away and Kuroko stepped in between Akashi and Haizaki.</p><p>What was Akashi doing? Making it seem like he was a villain. Or maybe Kuroko has been thinking with his cock instead of his brain. Yes, he lusted after Akashi but he was a Yakuza Boss. Stuff like this probably happened daily in his life.</p><p>The thought of it made him sick.</p><p>Kise exhaled in relief when Akashi exited the room and Midorima followed after the Yakuza Boss.</p><p>Kuroko went to Takao instead, "do you know what that was?" Takao's face was unreadable.</p><p>"If you're asking what goes on in Akashi's head, you're going to be disappointed."</p><p>Haizaki tried to calm his breathing, "Akashi's a cryptic asshole." He was probably saying that as vulgar as possible because Akashi wasn't listening.</p><p>"I've known Akashicci for a long time but no one can seem to figure him out," Kise supplied causing all of them to go silent.</p><p>Kuroko shivered, that ice in Akashi's eyes sent chills down his spine and Kuroko knew he would never forget it.</p><p>"I have a theory," Takao smiled. "If we think Akashi is more terrifying than Murasakibara it means were less likely to piss him off!"</p><p>"He would've broke all my fingers!"</p><p>"But he didn't!" Takao's convincing faltered. "I said it was a guess, besides it's better than thinking Akashi is a psycho."</p><p>"He is a psycho though," Haizaki looked to each of them. "We're all in agreement of that right?"</p><p>"Yes," they all said at once in perfect unison.</p><p>"We should get going," Kise suggested helpfully. Haizaki got up to follow Kise and Takao gestured for Kuroko to go before him.</p><p>Kise was Sakurai's neighbor so it made sense he would take the lead and although they never talked about signals, Kise's arm was at an unnatural angle stopping them and then did a quick cock to his head. Haizaki seemed to know whatever that was as he went in the direction Kise's head went to. Kuroko looked back to see Takao lounging in the hallway, his whole body leaning on a wall with a clear view to see who goes in and out of each cell near Kise's.</p><p>Since everyone was getting into position, Kuroko took a deep breath. Lying was something everyone did with variable levels of accuracy. Kuroko had mastered the poker face long ago, so talking with Aida wasn't a big deal.</p><p>He also mastered his stealth but he never used it in this way before. All he really did with it is get away from people he recognized but didn't want to talk to. It occured to Kuroko that this was his first job. His first job for Akashi, his first steal, and he was nervous.</p><p>He heard laughter from Takao, he turned and saw Takao talking with someone with blonde hair and tall. Taller than Kise tall. It gave Kuroko anxiety but Takao's calm demeanor told him to not worry. Even Haizaki stood placid, his arms crossed and watching Kise work.</p><p>Kuroko did the same.</p><p>"Hey Sakuraicci!" Kise greeted nonchalantly.</p><p>"Oh h-hello," despite the timid response Sakurai gave a friendly smile.</p><p>Kise flopped onto the chair looking unthreateningly and as open as possible.</p><p>"Can you help me out?" Kise gave a sheepish grin, "I may have pissed off someone I shouldn't have."</p><p>Sakurai sat down next to him, oblivious to everything but Kise.</p><p>"You should apologize!"</p><p>Kuroko took a few steps because someone bumped into him. Kuroko looked back and it was Haizaki who indicated Sakurai's cell. Kuroko shook off his awe and remembered what he was supposed to be doing.</p><p>It was unsettling how everything looked normal and yet there were so many moving parts. Haizaki claimed to hate Kise and yet he works rather well with him, knowing each other's openings.</p><p>Haizaki was across the room and yet he moved so quickly back to Kuroko to get him to move because his experience knew how to take opportunities. Don't falter, stay focused.</p><p>Kuroko walked into the cell, in the end it didn't matter if he got caught because Haizaki was there. Kuroko noticed Haizaki watching the guy talking to Takao. Kuroko went to the bed first to search.</p><p>There was a whole lot of nothing of course, because it's a prison and they have regular checks on everything.</p><p>Kuroko face palmed, of course Midorima said that Sakurai had relations with Hyuuga. It's more likely that Hyuuga has an office with all the secrets and compartments. Kuroko still looked where he could and then got the hell out of there barely escaping the tall blonde guy.</p><p>Kuroko's heart pounded but a sense of duty filled him. Everyone was doing their job and yet he's empty handed.</p><p>Kuroko sat down and both Kise and Sakurai jumped. Kise's eyes widened at him, asking him what the hell he's doing.</p><p>Kuroko tried to silently tell him he has a plan. Which was a lie but whatever.</p><p>"Sakurai-San, do you know who I am?"</p><p>"Erm... yes I do." Sakurai looked ready to flee, alright tone down the intimidation factor.</p><p>"Sakuraicci," Kise intervened cheerfully. "You're lucky you get to meet Akashicci's angel in person!"</p><p>"Huh?" Sakurai looked as confused as Kuroko felt.</p><p>"Sure Kurokocci is a cutie pie, if only I had condoms...I'd make you mine Kurokocci!" Kise swung an affectionate arm around Kuroko's shoulder.</p><p>Sakurai shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Kise-San you shouldn't say stuff like that."</p><p>"It's okay," Kuroko deadpanned. "I can take care of myself. It's Akashi-Kun who I'm worried about."</p><p>"Y-You're worried about Akashi-Sama?"</p><p>Kuroko felt the plan come together, he felt a thrill at that. He felt a little guilty lying but the daredevil in him relished it.</p><p>"I used to have condoms for Akashi to use but it seems someone has stolen them."</p><p>Sakurai shifted uncomfortably again, "I-is that so?"</p><p>"My body is fragile," Kuroko tried his best to look sexy as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt to expose his clavicle and his pale small right shoulder. This is technically practice for when he seduces Akashi because he definitely has to do that. Akashi's actions today made no sense and he was determined to get him to explain himself. It looked to be working Kise was no longer touching him and trying to get a better look while Sakurai's whole face was flushed. "He'll break me. Please tell me what you know!"</p><p>Sakurai looked conflicted, he needed an extra push.</p><p>Kise must've shook off his stupor because he added, "Sakuraicci at least tell us Hyuga isn't the one who did it. He eyes Kurokocci like Wakamatsu does at you!"</p><p>Sakurai blinked doe eye at them and then looked to his cell where the blonde guy was laying down.</p><p>"Um okay but keep it down. I'm sorry Kuroko-Sama. I'm so sorry. I just needed a few condoms because well, there's this prisoner called Shoichi Imayoshi. He uses them with his...uh boyfriend."</p><p>"Wait Hyuuga-San has nothing to do with this?" Kuroko blurted out.</p><p>"Why would he?"</p><p>Kise recovered smoothly, "Hyuuga and Kurokocci don't get along. He thought Hyuuga was messing with him."</p><p>"Hyuuga isn't like that!" Sakurai defended. "Yes, Hyuuga takes his job seriously but he's really kind. He got me a room with Kosuke."</p><p>Kuroko wondered if life in prison had reformed everyone's sexuality or Japan was arresting only homosexual males.</p><p>The other issue is their one chance to check Hyuuga was now lost. Now it was this Imayoshi and his boyfriend that made themselves clear. They weren't on Akashi's side. </p><p>Getting more information about them from Sakurai seemed like a waste of time. Sakurai was at most an errand boy and wouldn't know anything.</p><p>Kise must've felt the same way, "Thanks Sakuraicci for confessing."</p><p>"S-sure! I'm going to shower now."</p><p>"Wait," the blonde guy stopped Sakurai. "You should do that later."</p><p>"It's happening now?" Sakurai trembled.</p><p>Kuroko looked between them, "what's happening now?"</p><p>The blonde guy scoffed, "something you don't want to be apart of."</p><p>Kise stood up and all humor drained from his face, "tell us."</p><p>"Murasakibara-San said to keep the bathrooms clear."</p><p>Kuroko and Kise looked at each other in panic and started running to the bathroom.</p><p>"What's going on?" Takao called while sprinting with them. Haizaki also seemed confused at the situation but still ran with them.</p><p>"Akashicci... Akashicci is going to be killed!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More characters and more plot, huzzah! </p><p>Edit 08.03.20 I like to think I improved the title. Though the last one is pure poetry, "Realizing I should've just had numbered chapters because coming up with titles is difficult"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Brain vs Brawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing they noticed was Midorima leaning against the wall with a pained expression. Midorima paid no attention to the upcoming team and yelled with a strained voice that brought a chill down his spine.</p><p>"Murasakibara don't do this!"</p><p>Midorima was stopped by a man with a sinister smile and a Seirin guard uniform. The guy next to him looked just as evil with glasses that reflected the light menacingly and a creepy stretch of the lips.</p><p>Kuroko snuck past them because they were trying to keep the more noticeable people out. Although he managed to slip by, how was he going to help?</p><p>There was blood splattered on one wall in particular where Akashi was sitting trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"The conclusion still remains the same Atsushi. You can beat me up, even kill me but where does that leave you?" Akashi stood up shakily and yet his voice was confident almost cocky. "Are you done with your temper tantrum? Join me Atsushi."</p><p>"You're not the same as high school Aka-Chin. I'm not the same so don't treat me as such. The reality is I'm bigger and stronger than you."</p><p>"True we're both in prison, a future we both didn't see ourselves in I'm sure. However the difference is I still have influence outside this facility and the only thing keeping your Tatsuya Himuro safe."</p><p>Murasakibara clenched his jaw, "you wouldn't..."</p><p>"I believe we both know I would." Akashi walked to Murasakibara his right arm unnervingly still and he held out his left hand to Murasakibara less like a business deal closed handshake and more like a god holding his hand out to a believer.</p><p>Nevertheless Murasakibara accepted his hand like a gentle giant.</p><p>"Aka-Chin, why?"</p><p>Akashi looked over at Kuroko in thought. It seemed Murasakibara didn't notice him.</p><p>Akashi then looked conflicted, "that question has an answer that is long and complicated. Hopefully one day, I'll be able to tell it to you." Akashi may have been talking to Murasakibara but that statement could very well answer his own questions. Why was he withholding information and did it have to do with how Akashi was being sentenced in prison?</p><p>"Akashi-Kun, you're hurt." Kuroko wanted to push for the real reason Akashi was doing all of this but thought better of it. The unnatural way his shoulder was bent worried Kuroko.</p><p>"How is Shintaro?" Akashi asked ignoring Kuroko's comment.</p><p>"I can check," Murasakibara left leaving them both alone.</p><p>"He feels guilty," Akashi told Kuroko. "Atsushi says he's a different person but if he were I'd be dead right now."</p><p>"You just talked to him," Kuroko watched as Akashi went to the wall and grunted as he popped his shoulder back in place with a sickening sound. "Oh no he dislocated your arm!" Kuroko went to him to check his body that his clothes stained with blood.</p><p>"Quiet Tetsuya," Akashi hissed but let Kuroko undress him. "I managed to dodge him a couple times so most of that blood is his when his fist hit the hard surface of the wall."</p><p>Kuroko froze, "you knew."</p><p>Akashi's eyes went cold, "what are you talking about?"</p><p>"You had Kise-Kun, Haizaki-San, Takao-Kun, and I investigate Sakurai-San. A pointless mission because it would keep us busy. You even got Haizaki-San and Kise-Kun to work together because you pulled that stunt."</p><p>Akashi huffed a laugh surprising Kuroko, "you really do exceed my expectations. With one sentence of how hard the surface is in the bathroom, you managed to figure my plan. Though you did overlook one thing." Akashi's left hand caressed Kuroko's hair and settled at his cheek. "You're falling in love with me."</p><p>"Wha-" Kuroko blushed and stammered. "I'm not!"</p><p>"My plan included the things you mentioned but with that little stunt you pulled, you're getting too close."</p><p>"My stunt?" Kuroko had no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>"You kissed me." Kuroko's blush deepened remembering Akashi's lips not only pliant against his own but the relieving sigh that came right after.</p><p>All that cruelty just because he wanted to push Kuroko away? No, not just Kuroko but all his teammates away from him where all the danger was. So intricate and so inherently kind, Kuroko's heart fluttered at the thought.</p><p>"I want to kiss you again," Kuroko mumbled.</p><p>Akashi smiled a gentle smile that made Kuroko weak in his knees but then Akashi's smile turned sad making Kuroko's heart jump in his throat.</p><p>"You shouldn't Tetsuya. We shouldn't be a thing." Akashi stopped cradling his cheek and patted his pale blue hair. "I'll see you in our cell later." Akashi went to the shower to clean himself.</p><p>It was implied for Kuroko to leave Akashi to himself. Kuroko thought of when Akashi dressed him, had hot towels ready for his sore muscles, Akashi who right now was washing himself of the wounds that could've been on his body or Kise's, or Takao's, or Haizaki's. Even when it came to Murasakibara, if they had teamed up, there was a chance Murasakibara would've been hurt.</p><p>"Do you not like Midorima-San?" Kuroko asked so he could stay. Akashi looked over at him with narrowed eyes but didn't stop Kuroko from getting closer.</p><p>"It would've been suspicious if I was alone. I've known Shintaro a long time and I trust him the most. After that exchange I didn't mind telling him my plans and because he is love-sick with Kazunari he agreed with it. Atsushi allying with the guards is the reason he ended up injured. Riko dislikes me but I don't think she ordered them to assist Atsushi. Most likely the real reason is Makoto Hanamiya and Shoichi Imayoshi despise me."</p><p>Kuroko removed his articles of clothing to join Akashi. He stiffened as Kuroko grabbed the wash rag to carefully wash over his sculpted frame. The water droplets sliding happily down each muscle from the shower made Kuroko's mouth water. The ink from his tattoos only enhancing the contrast of pale skin and ebony art.</p><p>It struck Kuroko how thirsty he was being but the truth was, Akashi almost died today. Akashi made it seem like he knew Murasakibara wouldn't kill him but there was a chance. Even if it was slim, the idea that Kuroko could've found his dead body made him sick.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun... I lost Shigehiro-Kun already. I don't want to lose you too." Kuroko leaned into him where his tears and the shower mixed together.</p><p>Akashi's face went dark and unreadable, "I can see why Daiki and you became friends." Kuroko blinked at him, the tears more harsh.</p><p>"Not that close of friends apparently. He hasn't visited me since I got here."</p><p>"I'm sure Taiga will get through to him."</p><p>Those words struck him as odd. Kuroko never mentioned that Kagami would do Kuroko a favor and check on Aomine. Kuroko was about to ask when Akashi lowered to his knees and with his good left hand he stroked Kuroko's cock.</p><p>Kuroko moaned at the sensation and quickly clasped his hands over his mouth from being so loud.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun you're injured..." Akashi like always ignored his protests and licked Kuroko's hardening dick like it was candy. "You should let me do this," Kuroko mewled.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll get your chance," Akashi smirked and Kuroko blushed but couldn't help but smile. "Just take your mind off things." Akashi commanded and with Akashi putting the head of his penis in his mouth and sucking, Kuroko couldn't help but obey.</p><p>One hand on his mouth and the other tangled in Akashi's bright red hair. Akashi was deepthroating him like a champ and Kuroko ended up finishing faster than he would've liked.</p><p>"Where is your gag reflex?" Kuroko gasped.</p><p>Akashi laughed, "practice Tetsuya. There's something utterly satisfying about taking apart the other person while denying yourself."</p><p>Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's hips, he would've wrapped around Akashi's neck but he didn't want to hurt his shoulder.</p><p>"It's also nice to share in the pleasure," Kuroko reminded. Ecstacy looked really good on Akashi's face. Kuroko slid his hands to Akashi's dick.</p><p>Akashi snatched his hand, "later Tetsuya. When my shoulder is wrapped." Oh yeah he was injured. Akashi laughed at his pouting face. Akashi grabbed the wash rag and winced as he touched his shoulder. Once he was done he gave it to Kuroko. Kuroko happily assisted in his shower and later in redressing him in clean clothes. Though it did make sense if Akashi wanted Murasakibara alone in the bathroom he would guise it as if he was taking a regular shower and change into a clean uniform.</p><p>They went to the infirmary where Murasakibara, Midorima, and Takao were already there. Takao's usual joyful attitude seemed vacant as he fussed over Midorima.</p><p>Akashi seemed to only have a dislocated shoulder that he popped back in himself. As for Midorima his wrist was in a cast and reported to Akashi he had a fractured wrist. Murasakibara's knuckles were wrapped up, confirming to Kuroko how hard his punch was.</p><p>Akashi slipped a candy to Kuroko and he pointed at Murasakibara in indication to give it to him. Kuroko blinked in confusion but still complied.</p><p>"Here you go Murasakibara-San." The giant looked at the candy and smiled. Kuroko felt even more confused.</p><p>"Thank you." Kuroko wanted to be angry at Murasakibara, he did almost kill Akashi after all but it was very difficult when Murasakibara carefully unwrapped the candy to happily pop into his mouth. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Tetsuya Kuroko," Kuroko answered.</p><p>"Kuro-Chin is just like Muro-Chin, very sweet."</p><p>"Actually it was Aka-"</p><p>"Atsushi," Akashi interrupted. "Does Tatsuya Himuro know the truth?"</p><p>Murasakibara gentleness turned wary at Akashi making Kuroko frown. Why was it such a big deal that Akashi wanted to hide that he's nice?</p><p>"...He does," Murasakibara admitted sadly.</p><p>"Does he know your motive?" Akashi sat down and Kuroko helped remove his shirt. Takao gave him a thick type of gauze and Kuroko diligently wrapped around it.</p><p>"Muro-Chin told me I have the right to remain silent."</p><p>Kuroko asked, "what was it?"</p><p>"Alex-Chin had Masa-Chin over." Murasakibara explained to Kuroko, "Araki Masako is like a mom to me. My parents didn't care for me when I started dating Muro-Chin.</p><p>"Anyway Alex-Chin was talking about a Jason Silver from America. That he was bigger and stronger than me. She made a nasty comment that Muro-Chin got along with him better than I do and since Muro-Chin is gay that he should be with Silver.</p><p>"Masa-Chin told her where she could keep those thoughts and escorted me out. When Masa-Chin left I came back and I told Alex-Chin that I planned on marrying Muro-Chin."</p><p>Murasakibara fell silent and Kuroko had an idea on where this was going.</p><p>Akashi hummed, "did she attack you?"</p><p>Both Murasakibara and Kuroko looked at him shocked. Okay, that isn't what Kuroko thought at all.</p><p>"How did Aka-Chin know?"</p><p>"The body showed a black eye and they concluded the murder weapon was a pillow sheet wrapped tightly around. Knowing you, there was the possibility you wanted to scare her away, if she attacked you, you'd lash back in self defense hence the black eye. Strangulation also makes sense. The person blacks out in less than two minutes, brain damage in 6 minutes and death in 8 minutes."</p><p>"I just wanted her to stop saying hurtful things and not attack me anymore and when I put the pillow case around her neck it accomplished both. I know you can knock someone out by cutting off the airflow but those ten minutes happened so fast."</p><p>"Did you tell the police? I got a reduced sentence because I pleaded self defense," Kuroko advised.</p><p>"I didn't even get a trial." Murasakibara frowned, "it's like they're sweeping this under the rug."</p><p>"Who arrested you?" Akashi asked leaning into the chair.</p><p>Murasakibara answered, "Those Hanamiya-San and Imayoshi-San guys."</p><p>Akashi looked to the side connecting the dots, "the same people guarding the bathroom."</p><p>"It sounds like those guys are trying to get you killed," Kuroko said worriedly.</p><p>Akashi smiled at Kuroko and he fell silent. He didn't know if Akashi was trying to inspire him but he had a look of such confidence, it gave Kuroko hope that he wouldn't be killed. No, that he couldn't.</p><p>"We'll keep my shoulder injury a secret," Akashi said dismissing Kuroko who wanted to wrap more.</p><p>"Did I do it right?"</p><p>"Yes, the only thing I can do is keep it as immobile as possible."</p><p>Midorima handed him a bottle, "you still must be in pain." When Akashi pocketed them, Midorima snickered.</p><p>"Time to go to my office, I'd like to log a few things as well as discuss what Tetsuya should tell Riko."</p><p>Midorima frowned, "I was unaware Kuroko-Kun told Riko anything."</p><p>Akashi waved his hand nonchalantly, "it's nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Why because you trust Kuroko-Kun?"</p><p>Akashi looked at Kuroko and Kuroko couldn't help his heart from speeding up with his next words.</p><p>"I suppose I do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wild Murasakibara appears!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Set the Deadline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi had Murasakibara sit down with them in the office. They're relationship was certainly confusing to Kuroko.</p><p>Murasakibara who almost kills Akashi and yet still does whatever he tells him to do.</p><p>Akashi who almost dies by Murasakibara has been acting the most calm he's ever been.</p><p>It's like they complete each other in the sense that they feed off each other's best aspects. Loyalty for Murasakibara and not a dictator for Akashi.</p><p>Kuroko adopted a prim perch in his seat as he watched Akashi take out a binder filled with papers and folders that were several times larger than Kagami's case folder. It made Kuroko think of his own case, his folder was lackluster, he knew because he saw it in court.</p><p>Kuroko decided to speak up, "um Akashi-Kun? Since you've... figured out Kagami-Kun's case do you mind looking into mine?"</p><p>Akashi froze from looking into one of the files. After all this time of being unable to read Akashi he noticed how tense Akashi was being right now.</p><p>"I already did, Tetsuya."</p><p>That shocked Kuroko, "then you must know who actually killed Shigehiro-Kun!"</p><p>Akashi pursed his lips, "do you want me to tell you who it is?" Kuroko wanted to jump up and say yes but stopped himself. The tone of Akashi made it seem he didn't want to know.</p><p>That's ridiculous though, he had to know who framed him! Who killed Shigehiro, who put him in prison, who made it so he could meet Akashi?</p><p>The reality was this; he met Akashi because of this horrible situation but he also met Kagami, Midorima, Kise, Takao, and Haizaki. Murasakibara who favored him just from giving him one sweet.</p><p>These people were special; Akashi who planned so many moves ahead, dictating the future because of it. Midorima who gave Akashi pain killers even though he says he doesn't care, who follows Akashi without a second thought to protect Takao.</p><p>Takao in his own right was clever as much as he lit up the room with his personality. Just by that job they all did and seeing teamwork, the trust, and the skill. It was rather beautiful to watch.</p><p>Kise's flexible approach and able to cover for him when they went over the rails in the interrogation. He was able to read people, if they were too scared they'll shut down, the conversation derailing? Bring it back on topic. Truly capable of fast reflexes and understanding that people were unpredictable but with Kise he seems to understand this and able to switch quickly to get what he wants.</p><p>Haizaki and Murasakibara were both people that he didn't know very well but both made such an impression.</p><p>Kuroko had a special bond with these convicts and he was just a kindergarten teacher. Really shows what kind of people he prefers. Especially when they all believe he didn't actually kill his lover while everyone on the outside turned their back on him.</p><p>Akashi caressed his hair causing him to look up at Akashi, "trust me Tetsuya. I'm waiting on a few things namely Taiga."</p><p>"Why Kagami-Kun?"</p><p>"He will be visiting you this Saturday when visiting hours are open and I need his confirmation."</p><p>"On what?" Midorima asked skeptically.</p><p>"I'll ask for that same trust as I do of Taiga." Akashi replied.</p><p>"You're trust in Kagami-San doesn't impress me too much," Midorima admitted. "More of your trust in doing what you want Kagami to do gives me faith in you."</p><p>Akashi chuckled, "is that not the same thing?"</p><p>They all sweat dropped at Akashi's poor joke because they all knew Akashi sees them as pawns.</p><p>"Anyway," Akashi abruptly changed the subject. "When you visit Riko, I need you to gain some information on Makoto Hanamiya and Shoichi Imayoshi from her. In exchange..." Akashi swallowed sharply and looked down at his file.</p><p>Kuroko blinked at him whatever Akashi was going to say next would be... interesting. It had to be, if his reaction was anything to go by. It has to convince Aida to swap particularly confidential information.</p><p>"The truth is..." Akashi continued, "you're not my first Tetsuya. I had relations with a security officer named Kouki Furihata."</p><p>Midorima added, "he was a correctional officer for Teiko Prison."</p><p>Akashi eyed Midorima warily, "yes we were already dating before I was incarcerated." Akashi looked at Kuroko and explained, "we saw a pattern of corruption involving Teiko Prison. At the time the prison warden was Kagetora Aida and the father of Riko Aida. However once I got here he was transferred to Seirin Rehabilitation Center and the corruption seemed to increase."</p><p>Kuroko asked, "What type of corruption though?"</p><p>"Testimonies saying that prisoners were disappearing, at first some thought they were going into an isolation but the isolation ward was empty. Upon further investigation these prisoners weren't escaping merely being transferred to a slave ring."</p><p>"What?" Kuroko gasped.</p><p>"Yeah the things that are going under the radar of this place is most disturbing. Once I had established my group and made my demands there was an interesting halt to all transfers."</p><p>Midorima added with a toxic tongue, "they seemed to know that we were watching."</p><p>Akashi shrugged with his good shoulder, "in any case they were just as intrigued as I was of them. I have this folder to hold observations on the guards I'm activities and to no one's surprise Makoto Hanamiya and Shoichi Imayoshi has a rather sadistic side to the prisoners but with Murasakibara, it's clear what they're willing to go through to get me out of the picture."</p><p>Kuroko grabbed the folder without asking to look through it. There were schedule shifts and surveillance pictures that were rather shady.</p><p>"What does this have to do with Furihata-San?" Kuroko looked up from his reading to look into Akashi's eyes. Akashi stared right back, in his heterchromatic eyes Kuroko saw melancholy in them.</p><p>"Kouki was found dead on November 8. Shot 12 times in his chest. That day was his birthday and the twelve bullets are reminiscent of his jersey number in basketball. Incidentally both Shoichi Imayoshi and Makoto Hanamiya have also played basketball and have played against his team in a tournament."</p><p>Kuroko's heart sunk. This was awful but looking at Akashi, worrying about his mental state gave him courage to put the file back on the desk and grab Akashi's hand.</p><p>"Thank you for trusting me Akashi-Kun." Kuroko appreciated. "I promise I'll do what it takes to get that information from Aida-San to avenge Furihata-San."</p><p>Akashi smiled gently and have an innocent peck on his cheek, "my little angel. Tetsuya." Kuroko blushed at Akashi's embarrassing words. "Oh? Not confident enough for PDA but asking troublesome questions and acting as if you own the place and grabbing my files."</p><p>"Er... Sorry..."</p><p>"Not only that but calling me Akashi-Kun and not Akashi-Sama. My little Tetsuya has become more bold than when he first got here."</p><p>Kuroko was tempted to say that it helps when a literal emporer gets on his knees and sucks the soul out of you. However Akashi seemed less scolding him and more praising him and so his cheeks kept their hue of bright red and Akashi kissed his nose with a small boop of his lips.</p><p>"While I still think you're entirely too trusting but you did manage to get me to trust others as well. A curious gift you have."</p><p>"I always admired teamwork," Kuroko confessed.</p><p>"If only Mayuzumi-Kun was the same," Midorima scoffed. Kuroko remembered they have an audience.</p><p>Akashi nodded agreeing, "a pity but Chihiro had his usefulness." Akashi paused, "Chihiro is a lawyer is he not?"</p><p>"Yeah he defended me in my trial," Kuroko answered.</p><p>"Does he still have that habit where he makes a street lamp feel bad about itself?"</p><p>Kuroko coughed trying not to laugh. Akashi was funny when he was being serious.</p><p>"Yes, Akashi-Kun he does."</p><p>"Let's send Makoto Hanamiya and Shoichi Imayoshi his way. He can weasel information out of them... speaking of associates..." Akashi spoke aloud his thoughts," Do you know Satsuki Momoi?"</p><p>"I do," Kuroko said honestly.</p><p>Akashi went to his desk in search of something, "Tetsuya what is your relationship with Satsuki?"</p><p>"We're good friends, I'd say I'm closer with Aomine-Kun because ever since she went abroad for work I haven't been able to keep in contact."</p><p>"Went abroad, huh?" Akashi repeated skeptically as he found what he was looking for and the folder was opened. Akashi seemed to be very organized. "She didn't happen to go to America, did she?"</p><p>"She did," Kuroko confirmed.</p><p>Akashi asked, "When?"</p><p>"About a year after we graduated."</p><p>"Interesting, around the time I became incarcerated. Tell me Atsushi, you said Jason was originally from America."</p><p>Murasakibara hummed, "Yeah. Muro-Chin and Kaga-Chin also take frequent trips due to Alex-Chin. Well Kaga-Chin not so much recently."</p><p>Midorima pushed his glasses up, "perhaps this is why we haven't been able to get a lead. Not only is Momoi intelligent to cover it but it's more international than we thought."</p><p>Akashi took a deep breath and looked very puzzled, "Why Teiko though?"</p><p>"Look at all Teiko has achieved. They managed to get the generation of miracles in."</p><p>Akashi's eyes narrowed, "they're targeting us."</p><p>Kuroko cut in, "um except not all the generation of miracles are in prison. Also who's targeting you?"</p><p>Akashi hummed, "I spent the last five years trying to find out. Could be Makoto Hanamiya or Shoichi Imayoshi, or it could be Satsuki. My guess is they're working for someone." Akashi sighed, "now it's time to find out who."</p><p>Kuroko looked at Akashi sympathetically as he looked tired right then.</p><p>"Spent the last five years," Kuroko repeated. "Why are you investigating this anyway? It doesn't seem... logical that a Yakuza Boss would do something like this. Even if it is to hone your mind."</p><p>Instead of denying him or answering him, Akashi smirked. Kuroko didn't know if there was a devil or even what it looked like, but he was 100% certain that Akashi looked positively devilish when he wore that smirk.</p><p>"Do you recall our enticing challenge that you'd sleep with me by the end of the week?"</p><p>Kuroko blushed but nodded, "I remember saying that it wasn't going to happen."</p><p>Akashi's smirk widened, "the fact that you indulged me without proper rewards is an appealing concept but now we have something that will give you motivation."</p><p>Midorima huffed, "must you two do this in front of us?"</p><p>"But this is Aka-Chin we're talking about. He's always done as he pleases," Murasakibara told him frighteningly nonchalant. Truth be told it was hard to not focus on Akashi on a normal day but when there are taller people that respectfully have purple and green hair, Akashi's presence was demanding. It was probably how he was able to command anything from anyone.</p><p>Akashi looked at the other two in a good 'get out' expression.</p><p>"Shintaro contact Chihiro as well as Taiga. Atsushi you should join him." Without another word they left leaving Kuroko to the lion.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun, um..." Kuroko didn't know what was going to happen next. His thoughts were going wild and Akashi disrobing wasn't helping. He went slow because of his shoulder.</p><p>"Tell me Tetsuya, who gave you the right to seduce me?"</p><p>Kuroko flushed because that certainly hadn't been his intention. All he really did was care for him.</p><p>All he really did was care for Akashi.</p><p>Kuroko didn't wait for Akashi to make the first move. He kissed him first, using his lips to convey his heart. How thankful he was that Akashi legitimately trusted him. He may not know all about Furihata but he did know Akashi and his love for him and for Furihata to die tragically like that.</p><p>Kuroko realized that Akashi and him have something in common after what felt like Akashi being ten steps ahead of everything now he was the one who was finally able to take Akashi by surprise. Akashi grunted and kissed back, pushing him to the door.</p><p>Only for the door to open and Kuroko made a little yelp before he fell onto the ground. Akashi immediately helped him up and they looked at the intruder.</p><p>"Whoops, sorry," Haizaki chuckled not very apologetically.</p><p>"I tried to stop him," Midorima called from a few feet away. "However Nijimura wants to talk to you."</p><p>"I see," Akashi pondered. He looked at Kuroko who was trying to hide himself behind Akashi. "Shougo you should teach Kuroko some self defense tactics and Kazunari keep an eye out for Shoichi Imayoshi and Makoto Hanamiya. Shintaro stay in the office and input the notes. Atsushi guard the door and Ryota come with me."</p><p>"You're not serious!" Kuroko hissed at him. "Let me go with you!"</p><p>"Shuzo has nothing to do with you, Tetsuya. Makoto and Shoichi do, they very much want me dead and will want my associates to meet the same end. Learn as much as you can from Shougo, he's an experienced brawler and is bound to teach you some tricks."</p><p>While Kuroko thought it was odd that Midorima who is Akashi's second in command wouldn't be with him, Midorima getting in the office revealed his cast to Kuroko. Such a nonchalant comment that Midorima input notes faked Akashi's worry about Midorima's injury.</p><p>"Then we talk," Kuroko requested.</p><p>"You're very intelligent Tetsuya, if you were to guess my true identity I will confirm if you're right. Let's give you a deadline then, how about once the week is over that is if you don't sleep with me first."</p><p>Akashi joined Kise leaving everyone speechless. Well if Murasakibara cared, instead of being baffled he gained an appetite and opened a bag of chips to munch on. He sat in front of the office and it felt so surreal.</p><p>Kuroko's legs moved on their own to get away whatever that was. Also Takao eying him like he is a toy was annoying.</p><p>"I really don't understand Akashi-Kun," Kuroko sighed.</p><p>"True identity?" Takao repeated. "Even without all the tattoos and him being in prison, I can only see Akashi-Sama being a Yakuza Boss."</p><p>Haizaki waved them off, "this is giving me a headache."</p><p>Kuroko whole heartedly agreed. He had hoped seducing Akashi would give him answers and while that kinda worked, it mostly bruised his lips. At least he got to kiss him...</p><p>Haizaki watched as Kuroko sat down to repeatedly hit his head on the table so that inspiration would come to him. Thinking back to his previous conversations, there must have been foreshadowing - a slip up - for Akashi to believe he'd be able to work this out.</p><p>All Kuroko could think of is that Akashi would probably avoid him which Kuroko dreaded because multiple things could happen. One, Kuroko wouldn't be able to keep getting hints as it is hard to observe someone who is unavailable. Two, the distance Kuroko worked hard to close would go right back to where they started. Lastly, Kuroko would come running into Akashi's arms because he misses him.</p><p>The third option seemed the most likely to happen because Kuroko was already missing him and Akashi would be the one to think of something as clever as that.</p><p>Good thing Kuroko has an amazing ability to overthink things.</p><p>It seemed Akashi was implying that he was not a Yakuza Boss. Humorously he probably wasn't a masseuse either. Someone who has ties to Furihata the correctional officer. Most likely works in an office and an organized one at that.</p><p>Perhaps Midorima would know!</p><p>"Takao-Kun, has Midorima-Kun said anything?"</p><p>"His lips were sealed and I would know a lot about his lips."</p><p>Kuroko deadpanned, "we really didn't need to know that last part."</p><p>Takao raised a brow including a smile a familiar look when he was being mischievous.</p><p>"Oh but it's okay for you to have a hardcore makeout session with Akashi-Sama?"</p><p>Kuroko stood up from his seat abruptly trying not to flush and satisfy Takao who was trying to embarrass him.</p><p>"What I do behind closed doors is none of your business, likewise I don't want to hear what happens behind yours."</p><p>"Picking up on Kagami's habits on being a prude huh?" Takao cackled evilly.</p><p>Kuroko went to Haizaki brushing off Takao's teasing, "please teach me Haizaki-Kun."</p><p>"I have a better idea," Haizaki's voice was cold and alarming. Takao stopped his hysterics, he was probably sensing danger like Kuroko was. "Imayoshi and Hanamiya will pay a pretty price for the both of you."</p><p>Haizaki charged them and Kuroko knew he was out matched. The last thing he saw was Haizaki's malicious grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I went back to my old chapter to see the continuity was accurate and yikes, thank you all for continuing to stick around me with all grammar errors. I have edited them and I do try to post each chapter as perfectly as I can but sometimes staring at a screen does something to your head sometimes.</p><p>Edit 08.04.20 I was naive. I thought the last time would be the last. What can I say? I'm a perfectionist before I'm a writer but like with all things, practice makes perfect.</p><p>Yee-haw I like them cliff hangers - next week we'll be uncovering Ogiwara's murderer. Can you guys figure out who did it? Oh and Akashi's real occupation?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Their True Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader discretion is advised: there is some violence and mentions of rape, sorry if this disclaimer seems a little out there but Haizaki is an ass hole, but even I didn't want to write it so nothing is graphic depictions of it. In this house we support consensual sex :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kuroko woke up he still felt groggy. While he was unconscious someone must've poured lead in his skull so whenever he turned his head it would rattle. His eyes felt heavy and the only reason he wanted to open them was because he needed to know the situation. He was in danger and every cell in his body was screaming at him to flee.</p><p>Except he couldn't. He was tied to a chair, his ankles and wrists bound by zip ties. He looked around, wincing at the pain in his head. Unsurprisingly he was somewhere he was unfamiliar with.</p><p>"Takao-Kun?" Kuroko involuntarily gasped noticing the man in front of him bound in a similar way. The usually joyful man was resting peacefully. Or as peacefully as one can when sleeping in an awkward position in a chair. Takao stirred, responding to Kuroko's call.</p><p>"Kuroko-Chan?" Takao looked at Kuroko first before himself. He cringed at the restraints, apparently giving up on getting up he looked around the room. "Kuroko-Chan this is really bad."</p><p>No kidding, Kuroko wasn't looking forward to seeing their captors. Haizaki that bastard betrayed him!</p><p>"Does that mean you know where we are?" Kuroko asked feeling tears wet his eyes and a rock forming in his throat from how scared he was getting.</p><p>He tried to calm himself down. Akashi will save him and if he wouldn't then Midorima would save him because of Takao.</p><p>"We could be in the prison, we could be somewhere else. If Hanamiya-San and Imayoshi-San are responsible then they could easily place us out of Akashi-Sama's reach." If they weren't in Akashi's reach then Midorima was off the table in terms of saving. Kuroko's tears got more intense at the dread of no one coming to save them.</p><p>No, Akashi would save them. He has to, Kuroko has to sleep with him! That should be a good enough motive hopefully. Kuroko at the very least wanted to be in Akashi's safe arms.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun will save us," Kuroko whispered to Takao.</p><p>Takao gave him a heartwarming smile, "yeah Akashi-Sama will."</p><p>"Don't count on it," they turned to the voice and it was Haizaki. "Once Imayoshi-Kun comes back he will break you. Though he did say I could have some fun first." Haizaki's laugh was chilling.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Kuroko asked and out of his peripheral Takao shifted in his seat.</p><p>"Because it's fun," Haizaki said like it was obvious. "The fear in your eyes are delicious probably just as much as your ass will be. It would've been better if Akashi hadn't taken you already but I can make do. After all I'm sure he'll be livid that I fucked what is his."</p><p>Kuroko wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He decided it was good because at least Haizaki's enjoyment of something he would do sooner or later be subpar for him.</p><p>He caressed Kuroko's cheek but Kuroko shuttered back like his touch was hot.</p><p>"So you're doing this out of revenge? For Akashi making an example out of you?"</p><p>"Tch, fucking brat." Haizaki scoffed at Kuroko reminding him of that. Haizaki's hand was too quick and sudden pain exploded his right cheek. "Akashi's a prick and he'll be getting what's coming to him."</p><p>Kuroko swallowed the cry and he glared at Haizaki unable to stop his tears. Something caught his eye and it was Takao. His left wrist was completely free. Takao was using Kuroko distracting Haizaki to liberate himself.</p><p>Kuroko felt unusually calm right then. If Takao needs a distraction, he'll gladly be one.</p><p>"What is coming to Akashi-Kun?"</p><p>Technically Haizaki had no reason to answer him but with this new persona, he seemed overjoyed to explain his plan in excessive detail to them.</p><p>"Well first I'm going to defile his bitch. Then use you to get Kise. I'm gonna kill him once and for all. We'll see if I have time to do something to him." Haizaki's expression turned wistful. "I've dreamed of putting my hands around that pale neck suffocating him as I fuck him."</p><p>This was nothing like the man he knew earlier. Before he was a misunderstood and betrayed man. This...this was gross, he was some kind of sex fanatic. Raping and killing people, he really did deserve to be in jail.</p><p>"I thought you said Kise betrayed you? You sound as if you deserve to be rotting in a jail cell!"</p><p>Haizaki punched him in the face. Kuroko couldn't stop his howl of pain this time. His eye... he blinked but the blurriness failed to leave.</p><p>"I'd tape that mouth of yours but I prefer hearing you scream just like my other victims." So, Kuroko was right. He was a psycho. "Oh since you like being a smart ass, maybe you'd like to hear what I plan to do to Aomine."</p><p>Oh great, Kuroko thought sarcastically. He knows Aomine.</p><p>"How do you know Aomine-Kun?"</p><p>"Other than being in the same middle school as him. He's the fucker that arrested me."</p><p>"This fucker is gonna arrest you again."</p><p>Kuroko's good eye widened, recognizing the voice. Haizaki was quick to respond too grabbing a knife from his pocket.</p><p>"Stay back or he-" Takao interrupted by smacking the weapon away. A second later Haizaki was tackled to the ground.</p><p>Haizaki was an imposing figure but no one could beat Aomine. Kuroko cried, happy to be saved and happy to see his friend. Aomine quickly handcuffed Haizaki. Meanwhile Haizaki was swearing and cursing, Aomine tased him.</p><p>For good measure he tased him again.</p><p>Kuroko felt better seeing Aomine's rough treatment. Nijimura came in, followed by a swat team and Mayuzumi and Kagami.</p><p>"Tetsuya!" Mayuzumi called before one of the swat team members stopped him. "Fuck off, you already got Hanamiya!" Mayuzumi pushed past them. Kagami got out a box cutter and cut Takao's zip ties first because Mayuzumi was blocking him.</p><p>Mayuzumi held his cheeks in a soft cradle of his hands. He's never seen so much emotion on his brother's face.</p><p>"Chihiro-Kun..." Kuroko who was always emotionless cried with Mayuzumi.</p><p>"Tetsu..." Aomine muttered and Kuroko's heart hurt finally hearing his bestfriend calling out his nickname. Kagami cut his ties and Aomine all but tackled Kuroko. Kuroko hugged back with just as much intensity.</p><p>The other swat team members carried Haizaki but Kuroko didn't pay them any mind not when he was alas reunited with Aomine.</p><p>"Aomine-Kun, you're here..." Kuroko sobbed.</p><p>"Tetsu, I'm so sorry... this is all my fault..." Aomine's grip was tight as if he would never let go. A sentiment Kuroko returned.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Kuroko mumbled in Aomine's ear. It really was Haizaki and how crazy he was. Or maybe even Akashi's enemies were the culprits.</p><p>"No," Aomine let go to look directly at Kuroko and Kuroko saw tears staining his cheeks, his eyes were red and wet. "What I did got really out of hand." Kuroko waited, it was rare for Aomine to not simply yell out his feelings. Kuroko looked at Kagami in question but all he got was despair. "Tetsu, I killed Ogiwara."</p><p>..........</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I loved you and that guy was cheating on you! Then that bastard told me he found a ring in your nightstand. You were going to marry him!"</p><p>"What?" Kuroko repeated.</p><p>"So much for loving you... as soon as I got a scapegoat I went with it. Truth be told I thought Mayuzumi was going to be caught but then... fucking Akashi began blackmailing me!"</p><p>"What?!" Kuroko stood up abruptly causing Aomine to fall onto the ground. Aomine stayed down wasn't looking at him anymore. Kuroko glanced at Kagami his second best friend, "do you know?"</p><p>"Yeah he told me. I gave him a deadline that as soon as visiting hours were open he'd tell you or I would."</p><p>When the week was over? and Akashi knew about it? Blackmailed Aomine over it...?</p><p>"Why did Akashi-Kun blackmail you over it?"</p><p>"Well he gave me a dilemma," Aomine admitted. "If I tell you the truth then you'd get out and hate me forever. Or you'd protect me by staying in there oblivious to the truth."</p><p>Except Akashi directly told him to wait by the end of the week.</p><p>"How long did Akashi know?"</p><p>"I don't know but he contacted me four days ago."</p><p>When he switched from Kise's cell to Akashi's. Kuroko remembered the first night he was in there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Would you stay in prison to protect a friend?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'The circumstances make this difficult to answer Akashi-Sama.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't make it complicated. A life for life. Would you do it?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko collapsed but raised a hand to Mayuzumi and Kagami and stop them from touching him.</p><p>Kuroko recalled their conversation the other day;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why Kagami-Kun?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'He will be visiting you this Saturday when visiting hours are open and I need his confirmation.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko couldn't help his eyes from going straight to Kagami.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Akashi's face went dark and unreadable, 'I can see why Daiki and you became friends.' Kuroko blinked at him, the tears more harsh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Not that close of friends apparently. He hasn't visited me since I got here.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'm sure Taiga will get through to him.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Akashi knew Aomine from school and Aomine hasn't changed. Kuroko all the time said that they would get along. Akashi solves Kagami's case so he could talk to Aomine and get him to confess. Akashi was trying to get Kuroko out of prison.</p><p>Akashi believed he was innocent... this whole time...</p><p>Kuroko couldn't help but wail in anguish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I couldn't help myself and made Aomine do it. Being a police officer definitely has perks when you want the evidence to not point to you.</p><p>So next week we'll get more clarifications on everything and finally Akashi's true occupation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Big Brother Mayuzumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko woke up slower than he normally did but his mind was able to tell him he was in a hospital.</p><p>"Tetsuya?" Mayuzumi asked.</p><p>Kuroko stared at him blankly before he looked around. Familiarly he was tied up but not with zip ties. Instead it was tubes and wires connecting to machines.</p><p>"What happened?" Kuroko's voice sounded like he hadn't used it in years.</p><p>"You blacked out. We were going to bring you to the hospital anyway because we wanted to make sure that Haizaki bastard didn't do anything." Mayuzumi huffed, "it's strange isn't it? Haizaki the psycho may have given you a black eye but Aomine did way more damage and he was supposed to be your friend." Mayuzumi slapped a hand to his mouth. "Er sorry Tetsuya I shouldn't have said that... what I meant to say was, I never liked Aomine."</p><p>"You don't like anyone," Kuroko joked half heartedly.</p><p>Mayuzumi gave him a gentle smile, "I like you."</p><p>"How lucky I am..." Kuroko felt his eyes water. It's been a while since he's cried but now the tears couldn't be stopped. "My Shigehiro-Kun supposedly cheating on me, Aomine killing him and having the blame be put on me. I get kidnapped and that wasn't the worst part only to hear the truth about everything."</p><p>Mayuzumi held his hand, "hey... we don't..."</p><p>"Don't try to comfort me, you're not good at it."</p><p>"Maybe not but I'm still entitled to!" Mayuzumi protested. "Kagami is getting your damn vanilla milkshake so I'm the only one to tell you that it's okay to tell Aomine to go fuck himself." Kuroko blinked at Mayuzumi who looked like he was just getting started in a rant. "You can tell Ogiwara to go fuck himself too. I know you're a pacifist and you don't want them to get hurt but stick up for yourself! You have the right to be mad at them. Be angry! Go throw a rock through a window, or whatever!"</p><p>Mayuzumi indicated with his hand for Kuroko to speak but Kuroko didn't know what to say. He looked at his lap, it was true that he didn't know how to feel about everything. When Kagami left he also had so many conflicting emotions and while there was a hurricane in his heart there was one thing he was sure of.</p><p>He was done crying and he was done being pathetic. That was why Ogiwara cheated, right? Kuroko not having the confidence to talk things through or even to propose. Aomine who felt the need to protect him or something because he sees Kuroko as pathetic.</p><p>Or now that he thinks about it maybe both of them were the pathetic ones. Cheating was because he was a coward and couldn't end things off and Aomine didn't have the guts to tell him his true feelings or confess about the murder. It took Akashi's arm twisting to get him to man up.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun," Kuroko whispered reverently. "I need to speak with Akashi-Kun."</p><p>Mayuzumi raised a brow, "uh you sure? Cause the last time I talked with him he was bossing us around and being a Yakuza."</p><p>"When did you last talk to him?"</p><p>"Well he 'summoned' Kagami and I. I thought that was hella weird so I contacted Nijimura and he told me Akashi has been asking about... many cases only to give it back to him solved with the right culprit."</p><p>Kuroko remembered after Akashi interviewed Kagami;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'"Akashi-Sama you are quite the detective."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akashi was already staring at him surprising him.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And then after their...love making...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'"You're not a Yakuza Boss are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akashi paused and looked up, "what makes you say that?"'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another image flashed in his head about the deadline...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'"You're very intelligent Tetsuya, if you were to guess my true identity I will confirm if you're right. Let's give you a deadline then, how about once the week is over that is if you don't sleep with me first."'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't a Yakuza boss but a detective, Kuroko bet his life on it. However saying it aloud would be betting Akashi's life on it. If people found out his secret, they wouldn't fear him like they do. It was the reason Murasakibara didn't kill him because he thinks Akashi has thugs under him that don't mind getting their hands dirty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'"Yakuza are for people driven into a corner."'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He told him that the very first time they met.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun solved Kagami-Kun's case as well as mine." Kuroko said to comment. He made a discovery that was earth shattering but he had other feelings about Akashi.</p><p>When he first met Akashi, he could easily say it was lust. Anyone with eyes and half a brain could see a symmetrical face with asymmetrical eye color. Half ruby, half amber, all beautiful. Taking off his shirt showed his well endowed physique that were only enhanced by the tattoos.</p><p>He was striking that was for sure but it wasn't about his looks.</p><p>It was the teasing, it was Akashi's awful sense of humor, it was Akashi's mystery that drew Kuroko to him like a moth to a flame only to realize Akashi was the most caring person he's ever met.</p><p>He didn't trust people that didn't offer theirs first and for someone like Kuroko, trust was the only thing he could give. Akashi always did say he was too trusting but look where that got him. Granted it got him kidnapped but that was trusting Haizaki. Trusting Akashi got him into his office, trusting Akashi kept him safe, and trusting Akashi meant answers.</p><p>"Can you explain in more detail about Aomine's motive?" Kuroko also trusted Aomine and look where that ended up. He also just said Ogiwara was cheating on him but according to the fake report he was cheating. It was Kuroko's supposed motive.</p><p>"In Aomine's written confession, he found out about Ogiwara's unfaithfulness. He would've told you about it but then Ogiwara found the engagement box for a ring. Ogiwara said that if you were to ask him he'd say yes but still keep the other relationship with the other person. Unfortunately he revealed this to Aomine and that's when he devised the plan. He had no proof, only Ogiwara saying he was cheating so he made the picture for you."</p><p>So Kuroko could bring it to Mayuzumi and leave Ogiwara all alone.</p><p>"Who was the actual person engaging the affair?"</p><p>"Aomine didn't know and therefore we don't know. He does have a suspect list because he has pictures from a security camera in your apartment's lobby with the people that asked about Ogiwara only to find out he's dead."</p><p>"There are multiple people?!"</p><p>"Yeah," Mayuzumi shrugged. "They all could be sleeping with Ogiwara or none of them. They just asked about him to the front desk only to hear the news. Unfortunately the case was closed so Aomine didn't really have rights to conduct anymore investigation privileges. Not only that, Aomine doctored that whole case to make sure he wasn't caught. Ao if there were underlying mysteries Aomine hid them along with his conviction."</p><p>Aomine being Aomine still tried to look into it.</p><p>"So, what's the reason you didn't visit me in prison?"</p><p>"My guess is Akashi, he cut you out from the world. I can't tell you how many times I called each prison because I got some bull shit report saying you transferred."</p><p>That didn't seem like Akashi, Kuroko made a mental note to ask about it when they met.</p><p>"I saw Nijimura with you guys when I was rescued, what does he have to do with all this?"</p><p>Mayuzumi cracked a grin, "If I thought Akashi was screwing with me then Nijimura would've beat me into next Tuesday. Like I said before Nijimura has been getting cases he's prosecuted back with the true culprit and releasing the falsely convicted felon. Nijimura started looking into Akashi wondering the hell why he's doing this and our paths crossed. So when Akashi had Kagami and I go to the prison for some answers, Kagami brought Aomine along." Mayuzumi shook his head slowly, "it's a good thing we did only to be told to our face that Akashi knew we'd all come because he was going to need all of us to get you back."</p><p>"Did Akashi know I was kidnapped?"</p><p>"He knew something was wrong only for Midorima to tell him what happened." How did he know something was wrong? Mayuzumi answered his thoughts, "he thought it was strange Haizaki opened the office door."</p><p>Kuroko understood, even when Akashi assigned them as partners, Kuroko wasn't alone with Haizaki for very long it wasn't until after Haizaki let a crack show. Akashi needed Haizaki to have a bias towards Kuroko before he could let Kise anywhere near him. He recalled how Akashi walked between them, shielding Kise from Haizaki. That Akashi's threat not only brought them together because he had to make sure they stayed away from the bathrooms but for Haizaki to not try anything funny. Then Kuroko was never alone with Haizaki.</p><p>Akashi had a methodical way of dealing with problem people.</p><p>This level of intelligence had Kuroko swooning for Akashi. Though Mayuzumi who didn't know all the facts would probably disagree. Kuroko felt a sense of pride that he got Akashi figured out.</p><p>The only real questions he had was how he was to deal with the situation about prison kidnappings which Kuroko and Takao provided evidence for. Though he was sure Akashi was still working on that, he was in prison for five years for a reason...</p><p>Now that he thought about it, the generation of miracles; Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, and finally Aomine. They're all in prison now and Akashi came to the conclusion they were being targeted.</p><p>The beeping of the electrocardiogram rocketed but Kuroko couldn't help his heart from racing. Akashi was in real danger.</p><p>"Mayuzumi you have to get me out of here, I need to talk with Akashi now!"</p><p>"Calm down Tetsuya."</p><p>"Don't worry about that," their heads jerked to a new comer. Kagami held up a cup with a straw in it, "I have the paperwork for you to fill out and then we can get out of here."</p><p>Kuroko grabbed it and was surprised to see a psych evaluation.</p><p>A nurse came in looking harried, "Sir is everything alright?"</p><p>"He was just thinking about his boyfriend," Kagami answered. Kuroko couldn't help but blush and again the EKG's beeps quickened.</p><p>"Ah I see, if you two don't mind leaving the doctor will come in and check on Kuroko-San."</p><p>"I'm on his HIPAA form," Mayuzumi informed her. "My name is Chihiro Mayuzumi."</p><p>"Um actually, I'd like to talk to the doctor alone."</p><p>Kagami shrugged and gave him his favorite drink and Mayuzumi gave him an inquisitive glance before he also left with Kagami. The nurse escorted them out.</p><p>Despite his confusion on why he was filling out a psych evaluation he still did it in hopes it could get him to be released faster.</p><p>"Hello Kuroko," Kuroko looked up and saw it was Midorima.</p><p>"Midorima-Kun?! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I told you I'm a doctor."</p><p>Well yeah but, "you were charged with malpractice."</p><p>"Akashi said I did malpractice but I never said that!"</p><p>"Does that mean you were framed?"</p><p>Midorima pushed up his glasses, "no I ended up killing someone but it was on behalf of Akashi. Oh and sued to hell and back but Akashi helped with that which good riddance he did."</p><p>"Wait I thought Akashi wasn't a Yakuza Boss?"</p><p>"No but he's definitely a pain in the ass." Midorima snapped and Kuroko felt sorry for him. "Look, bring it up to Akashi when you see him."</p><p>Of course Akashi would know Kuroko wants to talk to him after everything that's happened.</p><p>"First question though, why am I filling out a psych evaluation?"</p><p>"Kuroko you-" Midorima began before he sat down on one of the seats and confusion on his face. "You were just kidnapped, abused, and found out your best friend killed your lover who was cheating on you. Are you saying after all that we shouldn't check your mental health?"</p><p>He made a good point, "I have resolve now. I want to help Akashi."</p><p>"Don't be blinded by your heart. Akashi is capable of being cruel."</p><p>Considering that Akashi got a full back of tattoos to convince everyone that he's a Yakuza Boss, that he got Midorima to go to prison with him all for revenge on behalf of Furihata's murder. Kuroko knew Akashi was certainly capable of being cruel but so was everyone else the only difference was Furihata's murder was connected to the corruption that was in the police.</p><p>Aomine himself doctored his case to get him from being caught. Kagami was also a case of false convictions. Kuroko wondered about Haizaki, his lie about being backstabbed by Kise felt like it was connected. Aomine was the one who arrested him after all.</p><p>"Akashi always did say I'm too trusting. I trust Akashi. Please let me help you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I have an unhealthy obsession with Mayuzumi, he's such a great character!</p><p>Oh my goodness those freaking comments last chapter were amazing, thank you all for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midorima seemed more like a secretary than a doctor or a second in command of the Yakuza. Kuroko followed him like a duckling to its mother, happy that Midorima made this process of seeing Akashi painless. He half expected Aida to bust him and be uncooperative. The woman was a force of nature but then again by keeping Kuroko out she'd have to deal with Akashi.</p><p>Not a lot of people would do that. At least not willingly.</p><p>So they walked in the familiar halls that Kuroko realized he won't be seeing anymore to Akashi's office.</p><p>"Kuroko..." Midorima said softly. "I never really saw anything special about you." How was he supposed to react to that? "I opposed Akashi on letting you into our little group. However, today I was proved wrong. With your kidnapping we were able to accomplish many things including taking Haizaki down."</p><p>"Wasn't he already arrested though?"</p><p>"We weren't able to get his more nasty habits under police attention. Akashi was on the case for a string of murders that all had been... molested. However Haizaki was able to cover his tracks using his basketball team as cover. His teammates were terrified of him and refused to testify so we used Kise to nab him."</p><p>Suddenly Haizaki's hatred of Kise made sense.</p><p>Though that still meant Kuroko was used as bait. One that Haizaki took aggressively. It worried him that Akashi was seeing him as a pawn instead of a queen.</p><p>It was probably foolish to think that, not only the doubts in his head but to yearn for more. To be on equal footing because for the whole time Akashi had been ten steps ahead of him. Alone. A figure that seems out of reach and perfect and yet Kuroko secretly knew better.</p><p>Akashi respected him a lot more than he realised. He had no way of knowing if Kuroko would stab him in the back but insisting to Midorima that Kuroko's help was needed.</p><p>Akashi saw a talent that even Kuroko didn't know about himself.</p><p>Midorima opened the door but made no move to go in. Kuroko stepped in to what felt like the last time in Akashi's office. He may have heard Midorima mumble 'good luck' and Kuroko knew he would need it.</p><p>Akashi eyes went straight to him. His previous clicking and typing on his computer halted to get a good look at Kuroko. The door behind Kuroko closed but oddly enough he didn't feel trapped. Akashi's striking eyes with dramatic eye color used to bring fear and discomfort but now Kuroko looked right back into them and once again fell in love with how gentle they were. Akashi stood up and went to Kuroko.</p><p>Instead of hugging Kuroko or maybe a 'glad to see you're okay' what he got was a flick to his forehead.</p><p>"Only you would come into the prison again after you've been proved innocent."</p><p>Kuroko pouted, "Akashi-Kun I'm injured!" He rubbed the barely a sting on his forehead. "Besides even if I visited you, I doubt you'd tell me anything to keep secrets away from listening ears."</p><p>Akashi smiled tenderly and grabbed his hand like a prince to a princess. He led them to the love seat.</p><p>"Then ask away, I assume you know my real identity."</p><p>The psychic powers Akashi had was scary sometimes.</p><p>"Yes, Detective-San." Akashi's eyes lightened with amusement. "Will you tell me everything from the beginning?"</p><p>"Which beginning?"</p><p>There were multiple?</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"The beginning of my detective work, my school connections, or Shougo."</p><p>"Tell Haizaki-San's story first, he feels unrelated."</p><p>Akashi chuckled, "and I thought I was the detective. Your deduction is correct. Shougo is a thug that goes wherever the trouble is. I knew him from school and while I knew he was a delinquent, I didn't think his actions would go so far. I was working as a detective even before I graduated highschool and he's how I got started since all the victims were girls from my school. I'll spare you the details of each victim but the culprit was definitely a predator. Interestingly enough all the victims had in common was when we played Fukuda Sōgō."</p><p>"That seems pretty clear cut." If Akashi was annoyed by Kuroko's interruption, he didn't show it.</p><p>"If only the police saw it that way. It was strange that Shougo was only targeting Rakuzan girl students, not Kaijo which he would have ample motive to considering his hatred for Ryota. However the real problem was his teammates unyielding testimonies that Shougo was with then during the time of death."</p><p>"So he targeted girls after a basketball match, the loners that were trying to get home after being in the audience to watch the game. His teammates claim he was with him the whole time, which he was probably threatening to keep quiet."</p><p>Akashi agreed, "yes his teammates were quite intimidated and terrified of Shougo." Kuroko wondered how they weren't able to confess anything anyway to Akashi who was a hundred times scarier. He must've said that aloud because Akashi chuckled. "They knew I was a detective working on the case. Not only that I was a highschool student and only assisting the case. There was no interrogation, it was strict with interviews that if the Fukuda Sōgō team wished to stay silent there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it."</p><p>Kuroko nodded in understanding, "where does Kise-Kun come into all this?"</p><p>"I met Shougo my first year in middle school and Ryota my second year. I was the basketball captain and made a judgement call that Ryota would be replacing Shougo in our basketball team."</p><p>Kuroko knew where this was going. Despite Haizaki and Kise being the same age, it's hard to be replaced and it's usually the upperclassmen that have a reason to be salty about someone younger than them isn't being benched but playing in games. Kise would have had less experience than Haizaki and yet Haizaki was being benched.</p><p>"Why did you have Kise-Kun replace him?"</p><p>"Apart from seeing more potential in Ryota. When Shougo didn't skip practice he was expelled. There was really only one choice."</p><p>"Okay, next question." Kuroko definitely had more he needed to ask. Akashi waited patiently for Kuroko's thoughts to collect. "What did my kidnapping accomplish?"</p><p>Akashi held up a finger, "One, Haizaki was going to be released from his false charges even though we can agree that would be a mistake." Akashi's middle finger joined his index finger. "Two, in regards to the prisoners unexplained disappearances we found that in order to smuggle you out certain things had to be accomplished. My involvement, they knew I was going to the visiting center and therefore out of the way. Another thing is the target, you were definitely not random. I found that Chihiro was trying to contact you and visit you because of poor paperwork but that was in case you were lost no one would be able to verify you gone."</p><p>"What about Takao-Kun?"</p><p>Akashi kept his peace sign to keep track of Kuroko's achievement.</p><p>"Do you notice that once you're in prison, people you thought you could trust all treat you like scum?" Kuroko knew that accurately, his parents disliked his choice of partners but going to jail was the final straw. Akashi watched his face and continued, "Takao's friends and family had the same idea. In truth I only wanted Shintaro with me, partly because I know him as a valuable asset and not as much as Kazunari but I also didn't want another person being dragged into what I can only describe crudely as a clusterfuck."</p><p>Akashi was being serious but Kuroko couldn't help thinking he was funny for his bluntness.</p><p>"You're saying Takao-Kun willingly went to jail?!"</p><p>"Technically you also went to jail for Daiki. The difference is Kazunari did it for love and voluntarily. All the people that were in the courtroom for Shintaro's case, he was the only one who believed Shintaro didn't do it. Thus he made himself as an accessory."</p><p>"Wow," Kuroko gasped in awe. Midorima and Takao were a lot... cuter than he originally thought. Takao was a lot stronger than he thought too, he still kept smiling after everything he's done.</p><p>"That was the third," Akashi put his ring finger up. "I had said Kazunari join you for your unenlightened training but it works both ways, you were protecting Kazunari. You've been getting bolder from the first time I've met you and from Kazunari's report it was your talking that distracted Shougo. Enough for Kazunari to get out of his zip ties and for my swat team to get there."</p><p>Kuroko smiled, he didn't even think about that, that he was the one there to protect Takao. Kuroko glanced at Akashi's hand that held three fingers up.</p><p>"Is... there more?" What else happened?</p><p>Akashi smirked and held up his pinky adding a fourth, "you were not separated from Kazunari. You both get kidnapped together as well as rescued together. Both of you have something in common. You both play basketball, you both are passing experts and you both are the shadow to the light."</p><p>So Takao was the shadow to Midorima's light just as he was for Aomine. While Kuroko loves basketball he never made it onto a team, he did play street basketball and thus his friendship with Aomine was born.</p><p>"It seems like basketball was used for every heinous thing that had happened."</p><p>"Not every basketball team is evil," Akashi chided. "Just everything changed when the generation of miracles happened. Five basketball players with enormous talent all became a team in middle school and thus the world changed. Connections formed, unyielding friendships or spiteful jealousy."</p><p>True everyone has heard of the generation of miracles. While he did attend Teiko middle school, he was an underclassman to them and ended up following Mayuzumi's choice in high school and attending Rakuzan.</p><p>"Kind of makes me wonder what would've happened if I was on that team with you guys."</p><p>Akashi's eyes shined, "Indeed my little phantom."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh by the way I'm totally hinting that Kuroko not being the sixth player of the generation of miracles means that all of them end up in jail.</p><p>Next week things get smutty because I think we all need some relief in this complicated mess :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Against My Better Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bring on the smut cause my goodness the last chapters have been plot dumping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi wasn't done, it was incredible the amount of information intelligence that being kidnapped gave Akashi.</p><p>"Most of all your kidnapping revealed Satsuki Momoi's involvement." Akashi no longer kept four fingers up and went to his desk to grab a folder and hold it for Kuroko. When Kuroko tried grabbing it however, Akashi didn't let go.</p><p>"Er Akashi-Kun?"</p><p>A shadow crossed over Akashi face, "against my better judgment... I need your help Tetsuya."</p><p>"Of course Akashi-Kun!" Kuroko was quick to assure. Akashi put the folder back.</p><p>"No you don't understand," Akashi whispered and caressed Kuroko's cheek that sported the black eye. "We got you out this time but that's only because I was able to get Chihiro and Taiga here and I knew they'd bring Daiki and Shuzo along so we were able to get reinforcements quickly enough to follow Makoto. With you out of jail the risk will be too much."</p><p>Kuroko stayed silent thinking. He could walk out of here right now, all of his questions were answered and he would still be safe. You don't willingly go to a place that you know has a bomb ready to explode.</p><p>Except the problem was Akashi was trying to defuse the bomb and Kuroko was absolutely in love with Akashi.</p><p>It felt quickly like the author of a fanfiction doesn't know how to time these things. Time was strange in prison, but if he looked at all that Akashi has done and all that Akashi has done for him. Well it's quite obvious for Kuroko to do what he's been doing and trusting Akashi.</p><p>"I know the next step is Momoi-San. I'm going to talk to her regardless of you telling me everything. When information isn't well communicated that's when the risk is too great."</p><p>"And if I don't know everything?" Akashi's voice was shaky.</p><p>"I thought that was why you were asking for my help in the first place. I get you facts and you connect them. It's how you solved my case."</p><p>Akashi observed for any indication that Kuroko's resolve would crumble.</p><p>"It'll be dangerous," Akashi warned. Definitely as a kindergarten teacher did Kuroko not see his life going this way.</p><p>"I know," Kuroko grabbed the file and Akashi made no move to stop him. He opened it and the first thing was a body that had 12 bullet holes. The way his body was mutilated had Kuroko's stomach queasy.</p><p>"I don't usually have that picture first," Akashi mumbled. "I just needed some motivation as of late."</p><p>It looked like he wasn't going to say more on the matter. Kuroko knew how Furihata died but Akashi confirmed it just now. This picture was Furihata's corpse. Kuroko pursed his lips thinking that all of this was starting to be less of why prisoners were disappearing and more revenge for Furihata.</p><p>Even though Akashi didn't want to talk about it, Kuroko wanted him to admit it, or at least share something that will help the weight of his death be off Akashi's shoulders.</p><p>"Do you know if they killed him because of his relationship with you? Or he was getting too close to the truth?"</p><p>"If he was killed because of my relationship with him then you doing this does not put me at ease."</p><p>Kuroko flushed at the implication. Akashi really wanted to protect him. Has to keep a reminder just to stay focused and not let his emotions take over. For Akashi to get emotional over Kuroko... made him more happy than he should be in this tense room and a folder opened to a picture of a cadaver.</p><p>Kuroko refocused and turned the page. It looked to be Seirin high school basketball team names. Kuroko recognized them.</p><p>"They're all guards here at Teiko Prison?"</p><p>"Yes that's why Kouki was stationed here and my insistence that I be incarcerated here."</p><p>Kuroko asked, "because you can trust them?"</p><p>Akashi tilted his head in thought, "I knew that they wouldn't be responsible. I also have a sentiment towards them that they don't know."</p><p>"So, the prison kidnappings aren't just here then? You wanted to be here to stop them from happening?"</p><p>Akashi blinked at him and frowned before going to his computer. Kuroko watched as he typed furiously into it.</p><p>"Usually I have been using people's relationships to get what I want. Like Taiga getting Daiki to confess. I fell right into their trap."</p><p>"Their? Trap?"</p><p>"I don't know who is doing is this but whoever they are they have my characteristics. Truly a mastermind of strategy. I see that other prisons still have missing incidents. I was wondering why I was plateaued in my investigation. This mastermind may have even caused all of the generation of miracles to all be in the same place."</p><p>It was just like what Akashi had said before, someone is targeting them.</p><p>"I don't think it's Momoi-San," Kuroko quickly denied.</p><p>Akashi agreed, "Indeed I don't think it's her either but I think she's apart of it." Akashi looked at Kuroko, "she won't tell you everything, we'll need to get her out in the open."</p><p>"How will you do that?"</p><p>"Astushi's trial." Akashi laughed at Kuroko's very confused expression. "do you recall Atsushi mentioning a Jason Silver? Well by introducing more and more people and getting testimonies we'll find inconsistencies and the sinister hand behind the motivations. Atsushi murdering someone is very hard to believe but someone manipulating his actions are more likely."</p><p>"Do you think the same could be said about Aomine-Kun?" Momoi and him were best friends after all.</p><p>"Whole heartedly, I made it so Shintaro and Ryota along with myself be incarcerated. All they would need is only two more miracles." Akashi stood to pace around his desk, "Daiki's paperwork still needs to go through so we need Atsushi to go to trial because we are under the clock."</p><p>Akashi was right. This was their main goal, they got all the generation of miracles and Kuroko worried what that meant.</p><p>"It seems like whoever it is, is hardly reckless. They are conscious of how intelligent you are. Let's use their cautiousness to our advantage!"</p><p>Akashi smiled at him, "Tetsuya you are exceeding my high expectations." Akashi held Kuroko's hands reverently. "You are exactly what I needed. Someone who is of the shadows, who brings new perspective, who gives me new motivation."</p><p>Kuroko leaned in waiting for a kiss and ended up going for it when Akashi became hesitant. His heart felt like it was going to thump out of his chest.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun no Seijuro-Kun I love you." Kuroko mumbled unable to look him in the eye during his confession. His cheeks were hot but he continued. "I just wanted you to know that because I feel... like you have many burdens and... as your queen that I could help." Okay where was he going with this? "It's just I think you don't want to get too close to me. You told me as much to not be complicated and that's why you don't want to kiss on the lips, but I can't and won't give up on you."</p><p>Kuroko dared to look into Akashi's eyes and saw that they weren't heterchromatic ruby and amber but scarlet like two camellia blossoms.</p><p>"Tetsuya..." Akashi whispered pulling Kuroko's shoulders for a kiss. It felt nothing like every other time, Kuroko even questioned if it was the same person but from the way Akashi's lips worshipped his own answered it. When they release both were panting. "Tetsuya... you just said to use their cautiousness to our advantage."</p><p>Kuroko realized he was joking and of course Akashi's jokes weren't funny.</p><p>"And you said I'd be crawling to you and begging to be taken."</p><p>"Then it seems we are at a consensus. Because I want to make love to you Tetsuya." Kuroko flushed. "I want to accept your confession and show how much I love you."</p><p>Kuroko's eyes watered. So Akashi did feel the same way.</p><p>He was even asking like he knew the gentleman that Akashi is.</p><p>"Please Seijuro-Kun," Kuroko requested. Akashi stood up and locked the door. Then he went to his desk and got a bottle of lube and his condom box. Of course Akashi knew Kuroko would do this, perhaps maybe not with a revelation of feelings but Akashi always wins. Interestingly he had kept them here where they did have privacy even though Kuroko was told the next time Akashi takes him he wouldn't care where they'd be.</p><p>Akashi placed them close by, "One condition, hair grabbing is okay but putting weight on my shoulder is void."</p><p>"Okay," Kuroko agreed not wanting to hurt Akashi after all.</p><p>"What about you?" Akashi asked indicating the bruises on his face.</p><p>"They're only on my face," now that he thought about it, Akashi found him attractive even after getting beaten up black and blue? Kuroko guessed it didn't give Akashi pleasure seeing him like this since he was asking how not to hurt him. "Also if you don't mind." Kuroko pushed the condoms back. He knew for certain he was clean and he wanted to feel Akashi's everything. Kuroko internally laughed at how much he must love Akashi to do this when Ogiwara and him had only done handjobs, maybe that's why he cheated.</p><p>"I don't," Akashi gave Kuroko's lips a peck before giving butterfly kisses down his throat. "You have a very different definition of virginity than I do."</p><p>Of course when they first met, Kuroko told him he wasn't a virgin. Kuroko giggled even though Akashi wasn't trying to be funny. His laughter turned to moans as Akashi's beautiful hands roamed over his body.</p><p>"I'm happy that you're safe," Akashi said removing Kuroko's clothes. Kuroko arched his back helping and to get the intimacy he desired. He realized he was hard from the anticipation as well as Akashi sultry voice saying stuff like that.</p><p>Again Akashi must like being clothed while his partner is naked. Well, Kuroko was having none of that. Kuroko tugged at Akashi's prison uniform almost ripping it off from wanting it off Akashi's glorious body.</p><p>"I'm glad too but give me a break Seijuro-Kun!" Kuroko puffed his cheeks in an intense pout.</p><p>Akashi smiled, "You're too cute to take seriously." Although that may have been an insult, all it did was make Kuroko more thirsty for this vermillion eyed man. Akashi unbuttoned his shirt obeying Kuroko.</p><p>"Pants too," Kuroko reminded seeing the tent made by Akashi's hard on.</p><p>"That honor goes to you Tetsuya," Akashi told him and Kuroko's hands latched onto his pants in rushed manner. Akashi just said they don't have much time but from how slow Akashi was going, it was clear he didn't care. Kuroko realized how important this was to Akashi.</p><p>Still didn't stop him from kissing and licking Akashi's erection. Kuroko yelped when Akashi's fingers went to his butt and cold wet fingers rubbed at his rim. Akashi moaned at Kuroko's vibrations that caused delicious friction for him. Akashi's other hand rested in Kuroko's hair.</p><p>Not pushing or pulling his hair but just letting Kuroko know Akashi was very invested in the blow job. He tried to recreate the same way that Akashi had decimated him in the shower.</p><p>Unfortunately Akashi's fingers were relentless and it was hard to focus. Kuroko was a moaning mess which Akashi was chuckling at him for.</p><p>Kuroko pulled off with a provocative pop, "Seijuro-Kun is mean."</p><p>"Get over here," Akashi commanded and Kuroko loyally did, straddling Akashi's hips and sitting in his lap. Akashi's hands went to his ass, massaging and groping before he entered him he checked one last time with his fingers. Kuroko hid his face in Akashi's chest, melting that Akashi very thoroughly was making sure he wouldn't get hurt.</p><p>"I'm ready," Kuroko said honestly.</p><p>Akashi obliged, "Let me know to stop, okay?" Kuroko nodded in promise, flexing his calves so the knees on the seat will assist in lifting himself up. Akashi's hand went to his hip and directed it to his cock. Kuroko hands went to Akashi's cheeks and he just held Akashi's face in his hands.</p><p>"Why are your eyes red?"</p><p>"Only people I love get to see these eyes."</p><p>Kuroko hurriedly dropped his hips, Akashi's cock sliding in easily and completing Kuroko in a satisfying way. He was extra motivated when Akashi says stuff like that and Kuroko didn't know he had a voice kink but Akashi's voice turning him on and tasting Akashi's lips had him tremble in bliss. His whole life maybe brought him to this point, which was a dramatic thing to think but the ecstacy he felt overwhelmed him.</p><p>His nerves felt electrified and only drowned in heat when Akashi thrusted up. A loud mewl escaped his mouth and he was about to clamp over his mouth with his hands but Akashi was faster and his hand snatched his. Akashi cutely intertwined his fingers with his own and hummed.</p><p>Akashi's pace quickened along with his breaths, chasing his release.</p><p>Kuroko warned, "S-So close." He wanted to jerk himself off but half of him didn't want to let go of Akashi's hands and the other half, the darker part, wanted to see if Akashi could make him cum just by penetrating him.</p><p>"Fuck," Akashi muttered, his eyes shutting in intense concentration. Kuroko's voice kink struck again and the breathy way Akashi said it, had him cum. Whiteness flashed behind Kuroko's closed eyelids and he rocked into Akashi's chest instinctually.</p><p>Kuroko could easily say that was the hardest he's ever cum. Akashi had stimulated everything and his body obeyed Akashi's silent commands to reach the most pleasure.</p><p>Kuroko made a sound feeling Akashi slip from inside him and feel hot semen on his chest. Kuroko was still catatonic until eventually he felt fingers comb his hair and little kisses on his head.</p><p>Kuroko slowly blinked at him and Akashi smiled at him. He looked relaxed and so damn sexy.</p><p>The moment was ruined when Akashi spanked his ass, "alright time for you to go to Riko."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So you may have seen a little bit of meta stuff like the whole "It felt quickly like the author of a fanfiction doesn't know how to time these things." Yeah it's easy to forget not everyone just falls in love with Akashi like I did when I first met him and fell pretty hard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Seirin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do I have to go to Aida-San?" Kuroko asked dazed at the abrupt change of everything. Before he was naked and sitting in Akashi's lap after mind blowing sex and now he's still naked but being cleaned by Akashi who didn't have hot towels ready this time but did have wipes to accomplish the same thing. Kuroko silently thrilled that Akashi was doing this after care.</p><p>Then again Kuroko's legs weren't working and it's entirely Akashi's fault. The least he could do was clean him up but Akashi is such a tease kissing everywhere and nipping at him like an unruly puppy before covering his body with the clothes on that he had before. Which was still the prison uniform. It was surprisingly comfy, blindingly ugly orange, but still cozy.</p><p>Kuroko helped Akashi with his uniform silently, the guy refuses to admit his shoulder is bothering him. Then again it did take 14 chapters for him to reveal everything involving his most important case.</p><p>"You'll need to tell Riko strictly only the details of the case and it would be most beneficial to them to cooperate."</p><p>Kuroko asked, "You don't want them to know to know you're a detective?" Akashi nodded. "What if they ask why you're interested?"</p><p>"Because of Atsushi, his trial is tomorrow morning and I want to be his lawyer. Riko is going to make that happen."</p><p>"Is there anything else you want Seijuro-Kun?" How about the moon and the stars too? What he was asking was ridiculous, prisoners didn't have other prisoners represent them in court.</p><p>"Yes, I want to know where they're keeping Makoto." Akashi answered like Kuroko's question before wasn't sarcastic. Kuroko was already feeling bad for Aida. "Allow me to escort you to her office." He held out his arm that wasn't injured like a gentleman. As a way to be touching Akashi, Kuroko wrapped his arm around his. They exited where Midorima and Takao were talking. Midorima nodded and Takao gave them Kuroko a smile. Kuroko smiled back at Takao feeling a special bond with him. Akashi continued, "As well as have Junpei and Teppei as my bodyguards for the trial. I believe they will provide useful information as they ended up being more trustworthy than suspected."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Do you not recall what Ryo Sakurai had said? Kousuke Wakamatsu and him have been placed together and have been treated with kindness."</p><p>Kuroko remembered that but he also remembering not telling that to Akashi. Not that it was a secret but with all the other crap that detail seemed less important.</p><p>"How do you know about that?"</p><p>"During my talk with Ryota and why Shougo knew where the office was."</p><p>It was refreshing that Akashi was giving him answers, however it was weird and even weirder that this was something he has to get used to.</p><p>Kuroko filed in his head what he needed to say to Aida. Yeah there was the whole thing of providing Akashi access to the court as an attorney for Murasakibara but also their role in the prison kidnappings.</p><p>And although Akashi didn't tell him this, probably because it goes against his plans but Kuroko wanted more access to the prison. All to protect Akashi and Akashi's secret. He had to avoid Furihata's fate, for Kuroko's sake and for Akashi.</p><p>Akashi side eyed him probably trying to read why Kuroko went suddenly silent. Kuroko silently thanked his poker face for finally not breaking with Akashi.</p><p>Akashi hummed, "Tetsuya are you planning something?"</p><p>His poker face didn't break right?</p><p>Curse Akashi's mind reading ability!</p><p>"I still don't get how you'd represent Murasakibara-San."</p><p>Akashi answered, "Everyone has the right to an attorney."</p><p>"Well yeah but you need some legal knowledge."</p><p>"Depending on the judge or anyone willing to check my background, that might be a problem. Actually go ahead and have Chihiro act as the head defense."</p><p>Oh Mayuzumi is going to hate him.</p><p>"Sure," they stopped in front of the door to Aida's office. "Thank you for escorting me."</p><p>"As long as you are in this prison, you'll be under my watch." Akashi said his promise like it was obvious. "I'll wait here."</p><p>Kuroko nodded, filled with confidence at how much faith Akashi has in him. He knocked and when they asked for identification he complied. Kuroko didn't look at Akashi as he walked into the office.</p><p>Apparently it was Kiyoshi who opened the door. Kuroko watched the mellow man return to his post by the window where there were binoculars. Kuroko knew outside was the yard where prisoners would go to during free time. Kuroko wondered why Akashi had specifically pointed out Kiyoshi. Well, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi but Akashi was helpful enough to say why Hyuuga was trustworthy.</p><p>"Most people break out of prison and then there's you that breaks in." Aida rubbed her temples, probably having foresight that Kuroko's reasons were going to give her a headache.</p><p>"I'm sorry Aida-San, if it makes you feel better you won't be getting publicized after this because no one really notices me."</p><p>Aida shrugged, "I'm assuming you did this because of Akashi."</p><p>"You would be correct," Kuroko explained for the most part everything that has happened. He of course left out Akashi being a detective, that everytime he came here he wasn't telling them everything. Aida was not stupid, by the look on her face Kuroko could see Aida suspected hidden motives but couldn't call out on it.</p><p>"First things first. One, Hanamiya is in processing and the paperwork for that has gone to hell." That was concerning. Mainly because whoever is doing this is definitely on the high end of the food chain. Kuroko ended up kidnapped from that whole mess and would've stayed missing were it not for Akashi. "Second they are trying to pardon him because he's an officer and interrogating him for any connections. Basically they're trying to get him to snitch."</p><p>"Is he not being stationed here then?" If anyone could get someone talking it was Akashi.</p><p>"No he is officially under the custody of STRKY." Aida went over to a cabinet and pulled out a file. She gave it to Kuroko while Kuroko thought how organized Aida and Akashi are. Kuroko opened the file and couldn't wait to tell Akashi about the contents. "They're more for undercover surveillance but they're working for a big case and claimed jurisdiction."</p><p>"Is it wise to be telling Kuroko this?" Kiyoshi asked.</p><p>"Probably not but he is innocent for what he went to jail for. Plus, he was kidnapped under us. Our security is looking like a joke." Determination crossed over her face, "we now hold the generation of miracles we have to step it up."</p><p>"Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I'd like to call Chihiro-Kun and Kagami-Kun." In order to protect Akashi, Kuroko knew what he had to do.</p><p>Kiyoshi and Aida shared a look and smiled, "sure I'd love to hear this."</p><p>She had a good point but Kagami being dumb was in Kuroko's favor. Mayuzumi on the other hand will be difficult. So convincing Kagami will be first on his agenda.</p><p>Kuroko dialed Mayuzumi's phone number and hoped he knew where Kagami was.</p><p>"Mayuzumi speaking."</p><p>"It's me Kuroko."</p><p>"Tetsuya, the fuck?! Where are you?!"</p><p>It was in poor taste to not tell Mayuzumi where he was going. In Kuroko's defense he didn't know Midorima was going to be in his room and he knew Mayuzumi would deny him access to talking with Akashi. However his fear weren't unwarranted, Kuroko was recently kidnapped.</p><p>"I'm at Teiko Prison, but before you interrupt I need to talk to Kagami-Kun."</p><p>Mayuzumi growled, "...Tetsuya what's the matter?"</p><p>"I promise I'll explain everything but I need to talk to Kagami-Kun."</p><p>"Fine..." Mayuzumi relented, "here he is."</p><p>"Tetsu, are you okay?" Kuroko had to remind himself that he was talking with Kagami and not Aomine who gave him the same nickname.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm at Teiko prison and uh well I need your help."</p><p>"Yeah you fucking need help! Who the hell breaks into prison? And also not telling anyone where you'd be?! Mayuzumi-San and I have been calling anyone with a phone to find out where you were!"</p><p>"Sorry," Kuroko said truthfully. "I needed to talk to Seijuro-Kun."</p><p>"Seijuro-Kun?!"</p><p>Kuroko vaguely heard Mayuzumi swear in the background, "well he's the only one who has answers and that's why I need your help. I got to get Chihiro-Kun to provide legal assistance to Murasakibara-Kun's trial tomorrow and I need your help."</p><p>The line went silent and Kuroko had to make sure Kagami didn't hang up.</p><p>"...Why? Why are you doing all of this?"</p><p>Kuroko smiled, instead of asking why should Kagami help him, it's Kuroko's motive.</p><p>Kuroko knew in his heart what the answer was. To protect Akashi. From the mastermind, from unforeseen forces, and from himself. He had unyielding tenacity and has a dislocated shoulder to prove what he was willing to do. A burden of secrets and fear of five years that he was in prison.</p><p>Then again how was he supposed to say that in front of Aida?</p><p>"This is a lot bigger than me but I want to do what's right, I want to help Seijuro-Kun."</p><p>"Okay-"</p><p>Mayuzumi interrupted, "give me the phone!" He sounded a lot more clear, "Tetsuya what the flying fruity fuck?! I don't know what's more dumb, Kagami blindly saying yes, you staying involved in this mess, or the fact that you think I'm going to be near that psycho in a courtroom."</p><p>The original plan was to wait and explain on the drive home but convincing Mayuzumi was going to be different than convincing Kagami. So he told the story of what happened, exactly as he told Aida and now he was nervous. He could feel Mayuzumi saying that all of this is vague and there was no logic in doing this.</p><p>"It's complicated," Kuroko finished. "I know a lot of this has no evidence but that still didn't stop Seijuro-Kun from believing in me from the very beginning. That really meant a lot to me who had given up and serve a sentence that I was innocent for."</p><p>Mayuzumi took a deep breath, "okay I'll do it. On one condition, Akashi is a convicted felon, a Yakuza Boss. There is no way a judge will keep him there if he doesn't have proper guards."</p><p>"Actually I have an idea. I'm currently jobless and I can become a guard. I can reign in Akashi's bad habits." Like being a total control freak. "Kagami-Kun can provide muscle."</p><p>"Not enough and especially with your lack of experience."</p><p>Aida frowned, "what about my two best men?"</p><p>"Four in total? Hmmm..." Mayuzumi thought it over. "Wait Murasakibara-San is going to be there too." Aida spat a curse, everyone forgot about the giant.</p><p>Kiyoshi spoke up, "then Kagami and I will guard Murasakibara, Junpei and Kuroko will guard Akashi, and team STRKY will provide the back up. They certainly owe us for handing over Hanamiya."</p><p>"That'll work perfectly." It seemed like over kill but then again they weren't fluffy little bunnies. Wow court tomorrow will certainly be crazy.</p><p>"Now get Kagami over here so we can train him and you can get your notes for the case," Aida finished the call. "Teppei if you don't mind getting Junpei to brief him and teaching the new recruits. I got a prison I need to make sure is secure."</p><p>Kiyoshi nodded and brought them outside of the office. Akashi wasn't alone, Kise was present and they were discussing something.</p><p>Akashi made a hand to stop talking and greeted them, "I trust everything went well."</p><p>Kiyoshi grimaced, "as well as it could go. Akashi-Sama, go to your cell. I have a new recruit to train."</p><p>Kuroko internally screamed, this was definitely not how he wanted to tell Akashi.</p><p>"A new recruit to train," Akashi repeated.</p><p>"Yes, they are understaffed so Kagami-Kun and I volunteered." Akashi looked at Kuroko and he could easily see the wheels turning as he thought about what that would mean if Kuroko was apart of the staff. Definitely Furihata's demise would've been brought up as he looks at the pros and cons.</p><p>"Don't worry Akashi-Sama! Kurokocchi can handle himself and if not Kagamicci will be there!"</p><p>"Also team STRKY," Kiyoshi added.</p><p>"Erm... team STRKY...?" Kise was usually a bubbly person, the only time he was serious was when it came to Haizaki but even then not once was he visibly uncomfortable unless Akashi was mentioned. "So uh Kasamatsu-Senpai will be with you guys huh?"</p><p>They all looked at Kise skeptically.</p><p>Akashi put his uninjured arm up to rest his hand on Kise's shoulder, "it's time to go Ryota." Akashi looked at Kuroko and Kuroko's stomach got queasy. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Akashi dismissal made Kuroko want to vomit.</p><p>He didn't think he should apologize however and as soon as they were alone, Kuroko could explain his reasoning. Compromises had to be made for his whim of defending Murasakibara in court. Kuroko's insistence on keeping Akashi safe was just one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Turnabout Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi looked very sexy in a suit. Sure he still was attractive in his prison garb, after all Kuroko had immense satisfaction of taking it off, but Akashi in a dark gray suit with a pristine white shirt and a striped blue tie, made Kuroko's mouth water.</p><p>He didn't know if Akashi was still mad at him, after all he went behind his back even though Akashi probably wanted a way to keep Kuroko on the side lines so he was out of danger. However he seemed to be in a good mood taking one look at Kuroko and probably saw lust in his eyes.</p><p>He did have a smug smile on that Kuroko had a hard time not kissing or smacking him for.</p><p>As for everyone else, it was clear about their... discomfort for lack of better description. Hyuuga's usual scowl was extra deep etched in his face. Probably if he was in Aida's office when this idea was pitched he would vehemently protest.</p><p>Mayuzumi also had a look of stepping in a puddle with his socks on, which greatly told Kuroko how this is going to go down.</p><p>Murasakibara who was usually nonchalant was frowning intensely at both Kagami and Kiyoshi. Kuroko didn't know why Murasakibara didn't like Kiyoshi because at least it made sense with Kagami.</p><p>That's when Kuroko realized what a heartless friend he was being. Of course Kagami was still going through all of his emotions when it came to the murderer of his mentor. </p><p>Kagami sighed and rolled his eyes at Murasakibara. Hopefully that was a good sign.</p><p>Kuroko was also concerned with Kasamatsu, aka the leader of team STRKY. Or rather curious to the connection between Kise and him. He had a feeling if he brought it up though that Kasamatsu might shoot him. For someone as bubbly as Kise, it seemed strange he would associate with someone as serious looking as Kasamatsu.</p><p>Akashi side eyed Imayoshi who Kuroko found out yesterday was part of this team. Imayoshi's pokerface was impenetrable however. Akashi stepped between Kuroko and Imayoshi not quite trusting the officer. Next to Imayoshi was a man that towered over everyone but Murasakibara who introduced himself as Kenichi Okamura. Murasakibara also gave him a dirty look.</p><p>A familiar face was Shōta Higuchi. Mayuzumi often talked with the manager of Rakuzan.</p><p>Finally the last member who had the same sullen face was a blonde that went by the name of Kiyoshi Miyaji.</p><p>With the gang all here they stepped inside. Kuroko tried not to tremble at the sight. His own case disputed in court was awful. Akashi brushed his fingers against Kuroko's hand and it made him feel better. They filed into the defendants table. The jury and prosecutor Nijimura sat at their assigned seats.</p><p>Nijimura looked at Kuroko first and walked over to greet him, "it's been awhile Kuroko."</p><p>Kuroko nodded, "It has Nijimura-San."</p><p>Nijimura sighed as he looked at Akashi, "I can't believe you're here."</p><p>"True the last time we saw each other was under unfortunate events."</p><p>"It's the most I've seen you stressed out," Nijimura gave Kuroko a small smile. "He was very worried about you."</p><p>Kuroko blushed happily and Akashi gave the prosecutor a silent glare.</p><p>"Shuzo perhaps you should stop with your nonsense and get back to work."</p><p>Nijimura chuckled but did go to his assigned area. Kuroko was surprised that Nijimura was able to speak so easily with Akashi. Apparently to the degree that he wasn't afraid of him.</p><p>Kuroko leaned into Akashi to whisper, "Does Nijimura-San know?"</p><p>"He doesn't know I'm continuing but he may suspect," Akashi whispered back. Considering Nijimura's position he would've known Akashi was a detective. If he knew that Akashi wasn't really a Yakuza then that would explain the good natured teasing.</p><p>"All Rise," a voice boomed from the bailiff. Kuroko stood with everyone else vaguely recalling his own court with the set of judge and bailiff. They went very unnoticeable with no distinguishing features. These however were polar opposites, the judge had pale skin and blonde hair with some tattoos peeking from his gown onto his neck. The Bailiff had dark skin and metal shrapnel in his ear with silver hair. Boy, was this guy jacked. He could bench press Murasakibara and Kagami put together. "Department Four of the Teiko Courthouse is now in session. Judge Nash Gold is presiding. Please be seated."</p><p>Everyone seated and Judge Gold began, "the trial of Atsushi Murasakibara is in session. Prosecutor Nijimura are you ready?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Defense Attorney Mayuzumi," Judge Gold called. "I'm aware of certain aspects to the defense. Will you state it to the jury?"</p><p>Bad idea, bad idea. Kuroko internally screamed for Mayuzumi to not tell the jury as it would put them in a bad light. However Mayuzumi couldn't lie, he signs an oath everytime he represents his client in court.</p><p>Mayuzumi was about to stand but Akashi stopped him, "the aspects have nothing to do with the case. My name is Seijuro Akashi but Chihiro Mayuzumi will be the defense lead."</p><p>The judge frowned, "I'm assuming you have proper paperwork."</p><p>"Again this doesn't have anything to do with the case. However if I didn't, would I really be standing here now?"</p><p>Kuroko looked at Akashi, he was really...headstrong with the judge. Like the two will not get along. This was going to be a long court case.</p><p>Judge Gold looked like he wanted to say something or reveal that Akashi is Yakuza to the jury but unprompted he couldn't say anything. Akashi was right, this has nothing to do with the case. Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief that Akashi managed to take hold of the situation.</p><p>"Very well, is the defense ready?" Judge Gold spat unpleasantly.</p><p>Mayuzumi stood up and wasn't stopped this time, "we're ready."</p><p>"Good, will the clerk swear in the jury. This is a homicide case."</p><p>Kuroko leaned into Akashi and whispered, "why is there a jury for such a serious case?"</p><p>"I wanted Shuzo to get one. With their input it'll be hard to throw the book at Atsushi. Though having a jury comes with it's own set of problems." Kuroko hummed, in court everything was about persuasion. If the case isn't presented in a convincing way then yes the law will come down without mercy. It was why Kuroko had to claim self defense.</p><p>Once the jury was sworn in Judge Gold looked over to Nijimura, "will the prosecution state their case."</p><p>Nijimura stood up his presence demanding as usual when he was in court, "in order to fully understand this case we must first go back six months ago to when this case was handled under a different suspect." He held in his hand SH-10 case file and held it under the camera to see every detail. Kuroko winced seeing everything the way it was presented half a year ago where they convicted Kagami. Nijimura switched gears, "the evidence is very damning. You can see why we convicted Taiga Kagami. However recently Atsushi Murasakibara declared he was the real killer."</p><p>"What is the defense's stance on this?"</p><p>Mayuzumi answered, "Self defense."</p><p>Judge Gold snickered, "even though the killer clearly had a scape goat."</p><p>"Atsushi Murasakibara confessed to his crime," Akashi spoke up.</p><p>"Yes that does a whole lot of good for Taiga Kagami who spent six months in jail."</p><p>"He would've been there for two decades," Akashi shot back. "Six months is nothing compared to that."</p><p>Judge Gold quipped, "Yes and you would know all about that wouldn't you?"</p><p>Was it wrong to suddenly want popcorn? Kuroko as well as everyone else watched Akashi and Judge Nash's rapid comments like a tennis match all while thanking lady justice for making this court session not boring. The poor stenographer's fingers typed furiously but the look on their face was determined to log every juicy detail.</p><p>Not willing for Judge Nash to have the last word Akashi retorted, "all the patience I learned is certainly helping right now." The 'for you' wasn't said but heavily implied.</p><p>Judge Nash snapped, "Mayuzumi, you best reign in your partner."</p><p>Mayuzumi looked like like he was trying hard not to laugh, "I apologize your honor."</p><p>"Proceed Mayuzumi for your opening statement," Judge Gold commanded.</p><p>"Our goal is for the jury to see this was a case of self defense." Mayuzumi walked to the center of the room and all eyes were on him. "As you all know speaking up to do the right thing is difficult and my client stood tall, no pun intended." Some of the jury couldn't hold their snickers. "This was a case the police rushed in their investigation, got the wrong person, and it was then he had to correct them."</p><p>Nijimura frowned, "Objection. The culprit very clearly set it up in a way that it could be blamed on the owner of that apartment."</p><p>"Objection," Akashi countered. "In the police file, the police didn't even interview Atsushi let alone put his name anywhere in it. The police were lax in their investigation." Nijimura frowned and looked through the police report. He may have also said a string curses but they were quiet and Kuroko couldn't hear.</p><p>Mayuzumi looked over at Akashi, "Shall we start with the testimony?" Akashi glanced at Murasakibara who looked sullen.</p><p>Akashi slipped him a candy, "just tell the truth Atsushi. You need to face what you've done head on." Kuroko knew Akashi was right. Murasakibara did take a life, the victim Alex Garcia was a person with hopes and dreams but now she was left to a shell of a body. Lifeless.</p><p>Kuroko couldn't help but think of Ogiwara. He was the same as Garcia. They can't laugh or cry and give smiles or advice. Kuroko took Akashi's hand in his intertwining their fingers. Akashi turned to Kuroko to check his face no longer interested in Murasakibara walking to the podium. His gaze went from heterchromatic to his red eyes briefly and Akashi's thumb made soothing circles on his thumb's knuckle. Kuroko didn't know if Akashi's warm hand or his gaze made him feel better.</p><p>Murasakibara told the story exactly as he did in Akashi's office.</p><p>Mayuzumi questioned everything and Nijimura was writing in his notes, details probably that were new or cross referencing. By the end Nijimura leaned in his seat and had no objections.</p><p>"Interesting that he mentions Jason Silver," Mayuzumi deapanned. "Bailiff if you don't mind introducing yourself?"</p><p>Judge Gold intervened, "while my bailiff is Jason Silver he has no relevance to this case."</p><p>"Objection," Akashi smirked that one that looked really sexy and irritating on him. "The judge is obstructing the court. It'll be the jury's decision to decide if hearing the testimony of Jason Silver. It should be obvious, he gives the victim proper motivation to attack our client."</p><p>Judge Gold have him a venomous look before announcing, "all in favor to hear Bailiff Silver's testimony?" The whole jury raised their hands. Judge Gold hit his gavel, "after a brief recess this court will reconvene in an hour."</p><p>Akashi stood up and went straight to Nijimura pulling Kuroko along, "Do not let Nash be alone with Jason." Nijimura gave him a curious look but agreed and quickly walked over to Bailiff Silver. Akashi then pulled Kuroko over to Imayoshi, "we don't have a lot of time. Tell me your role in all of this."</p><p>"My role?" He smiled cryptically.</p><p>"Don't be smart with me. Your relationship with Makoto means you have bad taste or he's your lead on the investigation. Considering you put him in your custody I'm betting on the latter."</p><p>Hyuuga scoffed, "I'm pretty sure it's because he has bad taste."</p><p>"Both," Imayoshi admitted. "I'm also assuming you mean the investigation of the missing prisoners."</p><p>Kasamatsu stepped forward, "Hold on. Why are you interested in this?"</p><p>"Other then the fact that you tried to have Atsushi kill me?" Akashi spat, "Don't think I've forgotten who was responsible for getting Atsushi to be tangled in your web of lies as well as Ryo Sakurai and Kousuke Wakamatsu."</p><p>Kasamatsu hissed at Imayoshi, "how have things have gone to shit? I thought you were handling the Teiko facility."</p><p>"I was," Imayoshi's voice was calm and the smile he always has now was unsettling. "My methods were touch and go because of one thing: the generation of miracles." Imayoshi explained, "I think it's quite obvious that the culprit wants all the generation of miracles all in one place. Your physical attributes are what makes you guys stand out, the perfect person to kidnap. However have you ever heard of the Uncrowned kings?"</p><p>"The Uncrowned Kings are myself," Kiyoshi explained, mostly to Kuroko who will admit was a little lost. Oh and Kagami who was the epitome of confusion. "Makoto Hanamiya, Reo Mibuchi, Kotarō Hayama, and Eikichi Nebuya."</p><p>Akashi stiffened, "three of those names..."</p><p>"Have been missing for five years," Imayoshi finished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a lot more Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney then I would like to admit.</p><p>How interesting Nash Gold Jr is a judge and does NOT get along with Akashi! Shocker! I tried to make this character a surprise but y'all are smart lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Courthouse Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previous Chapter was uploaded on 07.25.20 and Update is 08.11.20</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's the timeframe when Seijuro-Kun went to prison!" Kuroko gasped. His hands were starting to sweat and although that was embarrassing he was still unwilling to let go of Akashi's hand.</p><p>"When Seijuro Akashi, Ryota Kise, and Shintaro Midorima went to prison," Imayoshi corrected. "That's when they stopped going for regular prisoners and started their sights on more... appealing prisoners."</p><p>"The Uncrowned Kings are the closest they can get to the Generation of Miracles." Akashi seemed to understand where Imayoshi was going. "Is this even about putting then to slavery? It's like they're trying to complete a set. It's why Makoto would be targeted." Akashi glared at Kiyoshi who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. </p><p>Imayoshi shrugged, "I made sure to go to Teiko to keep Kiyoshi-Kun under supervision."</p><p>"And having Murasakibara-Kun turn on Seijuro-Kun?" Kuroko asked really not liking that Imayoshi put Akashi in danger.</p><p>"Hopefully Murasakibara-Kun would be transferred. I figured that would help stall whatever plans were being made. Also Akashi-Sama's influence on Teiko prison concerned me. Because right when you came all Teiko's proceedings stopped."</p><p>Akashi lifted their hands to kiss Kuroko's fingers. Kuroko flushed, and everyone but Akashi and Imayoshi became flustered.</p><p>"Shoichi alerted Ryo and Kousuke on his plans. Otherwise you wouldn't have all raced over to the bathroom."</p><p>Imayoshi huffed, "imagine my surprise when you purposely made it so your team wouldn't be harmed. My respect for you went up that's for sure."</p><p>Murasakibara's face went dark, "you tricked me..." Murasakibara went gloomy, "I hurt Aka-Chin and Mido-Chin."</p><p>Imayoshi looked the most sincere since they've met, "I'm sorry. I will admit it did go to shit. I thought for sure Akashi-Sama would be surrounding himself and we would need all the help we could get."</p><p>Kuroko kissed Akashi's fingers returning Akashi's intimate gesture, "Seijuro-Kun is a lot more kind then you give him credit for."</p><p>"You sound like a proud mother," Kagami grimaced.</p><p>Akashi's eyes were red again as he smiled at Kuroko, "my reputation for five years have gone up in smoke Tetsuya."</p><p>Kuroko swooned, "I'm your partner in this Seijuro-Kun. Who knows how long it would've taken for us to team up with STRKY?"</p><p>Kasamatsu sighed, "don't push it. I know there's another reason isn't there?"</p><p>"Yes time to talk about Tetsuya's kidnapping," Akashi's eyes went back to heterchromatic and cold. </p><p>"Haizaki-Kun is definitely involved in this somehow," Imayoshi agreed. </p><p>"What about Momoi-San?" Kuroko asked, "I didn't see her in the gallery and I thought this would've brought her out since she was there for my kidnapping."</p><p>Hyuuga frown went sympathetic, "Kuroko if you don't want to talk about this..."</p><p>"I don't understand?"</p><p>Mayuzumi threw his hands up exasperated, "Tetsuya are you saying you're not the least bit traumatized? By Aomine or Haizaki?"</p><p>It probably was strange how it didn't really affect him. However it was easier ignoring how he felt and keep treading forward. Talking to Akashi helped a lot when he told him all those things that they learned from it plus it was easier to stay involved in something that could help people.</p><p>Then there was Akashi and if he were being perfectly honest he would prefer to stay closed off from all of those scared feelings and wait until everything has settled and then talk about it with only Akashi. He trusted him and while Kagami and Mayuzumi were good people and he may even share with them but his first instinct was to go to Akashi. </p><p>It was probably because right after his hospital visit that he went to Akashi and he felt enormously safe and so his head equalized them. Akashi = safety.</p><p>"Don't mind me-"</p><p>"Satsuki is a smart woman and is most likely laying low. However we will most definitely need her testimony." Akashi interrupted almost hiding Kuroko in his chest. Kuroko resisted the urge to bury his face or try to merge with Akashi's body. </p><p>He poked his head up with a pout, more upset that Akashi stopped holding his hand to hold Kuroko close with his uninjured arm than for interrupting. He used his beautiful fingers to soothe Kuroko's neck and comb the ends of his hair. Akashi seemed to know he didn't want to talk about it. At least not in front of everybody. </p><p>"Oh and when were you going to tell me this?" Mayuzumi crossed his arms.</p><p>"After Jason Silver gave his testimony," Akashi answered. "Nash Gold is highly suspicious himself. As a judge that would certainly give him access to mess with paperwork. Also his relationship with Jason Silver intrigues me."</p><p>"Honestly watching you two is like a dick measuring contest," Mayuzumi laughed and every one else snickered. Even Kasamatsu cracked a smile.</p><p>Nijimura entered the court with Silver letting everyone know their hour was over. Akashi let go of Kuroko quickly, not wanting Silver to see how intimate they were. Questions were answered but with that only caused more questions. </p><p>Should they suspect Silver and Gold? What were their roles if they were involved? What was Momoi's role? All she was really doing was acting shady by being MIA, did they have her wrong? </p><p>Also during Kuroko's kidnapping, what exactly happened? Because Haizaki didn't just have a toe in the water he was drowning in secrets that affect the case. As for Hanamiya, he was arrested but what was he doing?</p><p>Kuroko's eyes couldn't stop checking out Akashi because damn Akashi looked sexy in a suit.</p><p>Kuroko sat down to the seat he had previously, right of Akashi and Hyuuga on his left and Mayuzumi who had Kasamatsu seated next to him. Separately where Murasakibara and all defense clients seat with Kagami and Okamura stood at attention. </p><p>Silver was directed to the seat where he'd be giving testimony. Judge Gold sat down resembling a lion in a zoo that hasn't been fed for a week and someone fell in his cage. That someone would be Akashi, and Akashi stood his ground by looking back at him.</p><p>These two were refusing to get along which under the circumstance of Murasakibara's case, they probably should try to be civil.</p><p>Kuroko didn't know if either of them knew the jury sat down but Judge Gold hit his gavel not directing his gaze to anyone but Akashi.</p><p>"Court is now in session. If you're wasting our time I'll have you thrown out."</p><p>Akashi stood up with a fake pleasant smile, "I wouldn't dream of it." He walked to the center of the courtroom. Akashi stopped looking at Judge Gold in favor of Silver, his cold demeanor returning. "Please state your name and occupation."</p><p>"Jason Silver and my occupation is bailiff."</p><p>"How long have you been a bailiff?" </p><p>Judge gold looked at Nijimura and wondered why he wasn't raising an objection.</p><p>"Two years going on three," Silver answered.</p><p>"Fairly recent then?" Akashi asked his voice intrigued.</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>Akashi looked at Silver and Kuroko knew this line of questioning was going nowhere.</p><p>"According to my client, the victim spoke about you by name with glowing reviews. How do you know the victim?"</p><p>"We met in America five years ago."</p><p>"How did you two meet?"</p><p>"I was playing street basketball," Jason hesitantly answered.</p><p>"Oh, were you on the same team?"</p><p>"She wasn't a player. More like a manager for another team we were playing."</p><p>"Who's we?" Akashi's questions kept firing and played in his favor.</p><p>"Our team Jabberwok." Silver frowned.</p><p>"Who is on your team?"</p><p>Judge Gold hit his gavel, "I was willing to let the occupation thing slide but this is irrelevant. I warned you that if you're wasting time-"</p><p>Akashi interrupted, "I want to confirm if Silver or his teammates were manipulating the victim. What was the nature of the relationship? What is their connection to Tatsuya Himuro? As he is the main motive. Silver or any of his teammates, did they pose a threat or is there something more? I want to establish this witness and that included their occupation. Unless you have someone else to provide sustainable evidence we should take Bailiff Silver's word for anything." Akashi took Judge Gold's baffled silence to harshly look at Silver. "Answer the question."</p><p>"Erm Zachary Davis, Nick Jones, and Allen Smith."</p><p>"There are five players in a team," Akashi said to remind him but it sounded like he was mocking the witness.</p><p>"Nash Gold Jr."</p><p>Akashi looked up at the judge then at his name placard. Kuroko tried hard not to smile. It was less that Akashi was checking to see if Judge Gold had an attached Junior to it and more about pointing it out to everyone else.</p><p>"Can you confirm if any of your teammates knew the victim?" </p><p>"Yes, we all knew her."</p><p>"What was the nature of each individual's relationship?" Akashi went back to his rapid fire questions.</p><p>"She was like a second mother to us all."</p><p>"Really?" Akashi drawled unbelieving, "what's your age then?"</p><p>"Thirty."</p><p>"What a coincidence! So was the victim, and yet she was like a mother to you?"</p><p>Silver shrugged, "every group has a mom friend. You go to them for advice because they've experienced everything already and learned how to be an adult and they take care of all their friends. Multiple times she invited us to her house to make sure we ate."</p><p>"And that was for everyone?"</p><p>"Well she had a flirty personality and had an exhibitionist streak so you can take that information to your discretion."</p><p>Kuroko didn't know if Akashi did take that information to his discretion. It was more like Akashi went silent to observe and analyze the witness as if that would tell him if Silver was truthful or not.</p><p>"Will that be all?" Judge Gold japed.</p><p>Akashi ignored the remark and went to the stenographer to check the court record. His eyes darted around the page quickly reading it. </p><p>He quickly found his next question, "do you know Tatsuya Himuro or Taiga Kagami?"</p><p>"No to both," Jason replied. Akashi looked at Kagami and with a nod, Kagami confirmed he didn't know the witness as well.</p><p>"When did you come to Japan?"</p><p>Jason answered, "Around three years ago."</p><p>"And you were hired immediately?" Akashi's tone was skeptical.</p><p>"I had a friend recommend me."</p><p>"This friend must have a high position to get you as a bailiff without police training."</p><p>"He knew what I was capable of," Silver bared his teeth irritated at Akashi dismissal of his skill.</p><p>Akashi smiled, "So it's a he? And your friend must be close to see your physical attributes, like during a basketball game. Shall we stop playing coy and state it for the record?"</p><p>Silver admitted although reluctantly, "It was Judge Nash Gold Jr."</p><p>"Did Alex Garcia know you were in Japan?"</p><p>Silver became confused, both at the question and the abruptness of it. </p><p>"No, why would she?"</p><p>Akashi recited, "every group has a mom friend. You go to them for advice because they've experienced everything already and learned how to be an adult and they take care of all their friends." Akashi hummed, "Isn't it strange that someone that close wouldn't try and meet up?"</p><p>Judge Gold spat, "just where are you going with this?"</p><p>"Objectively, the victims reasoning doesn't make much sense. Shall I assign Taiga Kagami to testify on the victim's true nature? Or shall I spell it out for you? I believe you met with Alex Garcia previously and put toxic thoughts in her head to make her believe that someone who Tatsuya Himuro has never met would be a good match instead of the happy relationship he was already in."</p><p>"You don't have any proof." Judge Gold said flatly. "Therefore it is conjecture."</p><p>Akashi went silent pondering and deciding what to do next. The lack of evidence was both true and frustrating. </p><p>Akashi gave one last look at Silver, he had his cold emotionless expression but Kuroko could tell he was irritated at the lack of information. That or he was irritated that any new questions couldn't be asked in this courthouse, Nijimura would certainly raise an objection if it had nothing to do with the case and Judge Gold looked ready to rip apart Akashi than jump at the chance to help.</p><p>"The defense is done questioning." Akashi conceded going back to the table.</p><p>"The prosecution has no questions," Nijimura informed. </p><p>Judge Gold scoffed, "obviously our Bailiff wasn't going to be much use. Thank you anyway for your time." Silver shrugged smiling very viciously to the defense, particularly Akashi and got up to resume where he was standing next to the judge.</p><p>"The defense would like to call another witness." Akashi spoke like a commanding emporer. "Her name is Satsuki Momoi and she will be giving proper testimony on why the defendant would be using self defense."</p><p>"Is this witness ready?" Judge Gold asked. </p><p>Nijimura frowned, "no. May I have an hour recess?"</p><p>"Yes. The court will reconvene in an hour."</p><p>Just like last time it was only the defense that stayes in the courtroom. Team STRKY may be on the same side as them but they felt that there was more of a security risk to move them to a place with one door that gave entry and was also the exit. The courtroom being spacious enough to work with and they could easily leave quickly if need be.</p><p>Akashi's cold heterchromatic eyes were staring at Imayoshi who seemed to sweat under the gaze but not lose his smile. </p><p>"Is there something you wanted to say Akashi-Sama?"</p><p>"Do you know of Satsuki's role in all this?"</p><p>"I don't, I only know her from our days in Touou Basketball days."</p><p>Akashi hummed but didn't say anything else. The silence was making Kuroko anxious. </p><p>At that moment he didn't know if it was good thing that Nijimura came in looking harried.</p><p>"Big problem Akashi and Kasamatsu! Satsuki Momoi has been kidnapped on her way to the courthouse!"</p><p>Kuroko's phone rang causing him to jump at the abruptness. His stomach flopped as everyone watched as Kuroko revealed his phone have an unidentified number.</p><p>Akashi answered it and put it on speaker, "this is Akashi speaking."</p><p>"And here I was hoping to scare this Tetsu-Kun," the voice said mockingly. It was using a voice scrambler making it difficult to identify the user.</p><p>Akashi and Nijimura made eye contact and some kind of silent conversation went on because Nijimura was on his phone in less than a second and quietly as he could making calls. </p><p>"I figured whoever was calling wanted to talk, Tetsu-Kun disagreed. Hard to have make a ransom if the other party doesn't answer, right?"</p><p>"I must say it is refreshing that you're practically doing all the work. There is a blue van waiting. I want Atsushi Murasakibara in exchange for Satsuki Momoi."</p><p>Murasakibara paled but Akashi dismissed the caller, "Do you really want to do that?"</p><p>"Very much so."</p><p>"Because I will have this court proceed because we will be hearing Satsuki's testimony. Not only that but the court will extend because the defendant isn't available to hear the verdict. Plus all those jury members will have sympathy for a kidnapped person." </p><p>Nijimura put down a paper that said, 'call trace. Keep talking.'</p><p>Akashi wrote down, 'Nash and Jason?'</p><p>"It's up to you," Akashi said to not have silence.</p><p>Nijimura wrote, 'judge chambers'. Nijimura touched Kasamatsu and Imayoshi's shoulder and hiked a thumb to follow him.</p><p>"Might be hard to talk if her tongue is cut out."</p><p>"Please," Akashi drawled. "I don't handle damaged goods. If she is injured in any way it's no deal. In fact this conversation is about to end if you can't provide evidence she is unharmed."</p><p>"I'll be seeing you soon then." The voice hung up and five minutes later Kuroko got a text with Momoi tied up, a cloth tied between her teeth and her watch showing the time. It matched a minute before the picture was sent.</p><p>Akashi leaned back in his chair, "don't they want the generation of miracles as a complete set? Why take Atsushi now?"</p><p>"Maybe it's a red herring?" Hyuuga guessed.</p><p>"Or someone else is trying to disrupt their plans?" Kuroko said outloud his thoughts.</p><p>"Someone new huh?" Akashi sighed.</p><p>"Or it could be this trial," Kiyoshi spoke up. "They contacted Momoi to come to the courthouse and on her way they kidnapped her. They want her to be quiet or at least Murasakibara dealt with."</p><p>"That would explain the long pause," Akashi relented. "However they still want to do this which is strange."</p><p>Nijimura came back in, "I have Kasamatsu and Imayoshi guard the judge's quarters. Since you seem so suspicious of them. As for the police I have a couple checking the van right now."</p><p>"Interesting enough they didn't demand any police involvement nor a time limit," Akashi noticed. "Could it be an amateur?"</p><p>"Wonder if they noticed it was on speaker phone as well," Kuroko mumbled. He didn't really care for the voice synthesizer on the other side. It was creepy.</p><p>A police guard burst in the courthouse, "sir we found a woman dead in the van!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to my writer's block hell. I was doing the new chapter and realized, this chapter is supposed to not just be a pile of trash and get some answers.</p><p>Thank you all for your patience! I'll see y'all Saturday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please don't be Momoi, please don't be Momoi. Kuroko kept repeating as everyone ran to the exit of the courthouse.</p><p>To their surprise there was a large commotion.</p><p>"For your safety, please go to the defense lobby." A policeman held up his hands to stop them and Nijimura approached anyway.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"There is a small disturbance."</p><p>"Cut the shit," Nijimura demanded. "I'm Prosecutor Nijimura and I'm insisting you tell me what's going on."</p><p>The guard hesitantly answered, "there is a riot out there. Signs with Akashi's face have been seen out there and there is a man who is assumed the leader out there is saying Akashi and Murasakibara should be released."</p><p>"What about the van with the dead woman?"</p><p>"We're still identifying her and the police are trying to keep the crime scene from being contaminated.</p><p>The door was creaking under the weight of the protesters and it just made a sliver of an opening and they heard a chant.</p><p>"Release Akashi-Sama!" Despite the guard saying a man was a leader the voices sounded like a bunch of fangirls.</p><p>"Tetsuya, come with me." Akashi grabbed his hand. They didn't go to the defense lobby and instead went into a 'personell only' door. When they were alone, Akashi began explaining. "I'll provide the distraction and you're going to go in Nash's office and look for clues. If there are receipts like to a coffee place that would be great, so check the trash. If he's smart he'll have what we call a slip. A slip is a compartment that has the real important stuff. Look for a lamp that is unnecessarily huge, under the desk or drawers or even the chairs."</p><p>"I'll do my best," he might as well do it because Akashi was already heading over there. The guts on Akashi to face Judge Gold head on when in court, Akashi's lack of evidence gave Judge Gold a victory.</p><p>When they got there Kuroko took a quick deep breath and tried to calm his heart that was going a mile a minute. Akashi walked up to the door that Imayoshi was standing guard at. Akashi ignored him and knocked on the door.</p><p>Kasamatsu opened the door, "What are you doing?" Kasamatsu checked the area and added, "alone?"</p><p>"I wanted to discuss a few things with Judge Nash Gold Jr." Akashi smiled and raised his voice, "Unless he wants to hide from a Yakuza Boss."</p><p>The door opened all the way from Nash and then he crossed his arms to look down on Akashi. Not to difficult to do when Nash towered over Akashi.</p><p>"I am not afraid of a damn monkey."</p><p>"Well you definitely have the intelligence of a primate so of course you wouldn't be."</p><p>"If you came to talk." Kasamatsu interrupted, "can you skip the insults?"</p><p>"Of course," Akashi complied. "I won't waste your time. I demand you post pone the trial for tomorrow, you let me stay in your library overnight, and have prisoners of my choosing be able to assist me in my investigation and give proper testimony."</p><p>Again Akashi was asking for the moon and stars. Kuroko had no idea how Akashi was able to say stuff like that with a straight face.</p><p>Obviously Kasamatsu as well as Judge Gold made an indignant noise, "Fuck no." Judge Gold said with finality. "This is my courthouse and I won't have you do as you please."</p><p>"On the contrary," Akashi retorted. "This courthouse has been through a recent transaction. Guess what Akashi Corp now owns?"</p><p>"No fucking way," Judge Gold whispered.</p><p>"Shall we go to look at the paperwork?" Akashi began walking away and like a magnet everyone else followed the opposite way of Kuroko.</p><p>Kuroko didn't know if Akashi was bluffing or not but that was really cool. Akashi was able to get ALL of them to go with him. Kuroko slipped through the door before it could close.</p><p>Unlike the prison when he searched in a virtually vacant room. Kuroko went to the filing cabinet first because it was open. There was a file laying on top and Kuroko looked through it.</p><p>While it had no relevance to Murasakibara's case, it definitely was important. It was Akashi's case file. Kuroko wanted to look but decided that Akashi would tell him and he didn't have time to look through it. Any minute they could be coming back.</p><p>Kuroko did a quick scan of each file that was under Akashi's folder. It was alphabetized but Kuroko didn't recognize anything.</p><p>He went to the desk next and tried opening drawers and followed Akashi's advice pressing on the bottom and top to see if there was anything.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Hmmm, Kuroko went to the trash and it was completely empty.</p><p>Why does he have the worse luck when it comes to this?</p><p>Kuroko spun the chair to see maybe he hid something in that and there wasn't... Kuroko checked and the shredder was indeed full but he didn't think he had time to piece everything like a puzzle.</p><p>Maybe everything is digital? Kuroko hit the mouse to wake up the computer but it's password protected. Kuroko glanced at the picture next to the monitor. It was Nash and another guy. Some kind of friend judging by how close they were and he had a lab coat on.</p><p>Kuroko picked up the frame that was a lot heavier than he thought. Yikes, that would have been bad if he broke it. He opened the back side and there was something written.</p><p>'The magician and the scientist.'</p><p>Kuroko put it back, what the hell did that mean?</p><p>On a whim he typed in the computer, 'magician'. He pressed enter and he was let in.</p><p>Finally a victory!</p><p>He clicked on the internet search history, it was all deleted. His mouse went to the trash and there was a bunch of documents. It seemed most of them were pictures.</p><p>No thumb drive though... Kuroko went to his email and sent it all to himself. The loading bar slowly loaded.</p><p>And that was when his heart stopped when he heard the door knob turn.</p><p>Crap, crap, crap.</p><p>Kuroko put the computer in sleep mode and hid under the desk. Kuroko knew he was dead if they went to their desk, his body was small but if someone sat down it was no contest they would immediately see him.</p><p>The person that came in had light steps, Kuroko had to strain himself to hear.</p><p>And that was when the computer made a loud ding that the message was sent.</p><p>RIP Kuroko.</p><p>The person went to the desk and pulled the chair out.</p><p>Akashi's face came into view, "Tetsuya you can come out now."</p><p>"Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Kuroko pouted and exhaled the air he didn't realize he was holding. With Akashi's hand he got out from under the desk. "Why are you here anyway?"</p><p>"I locked them in the records room." Kuroko giggled at that and showed Akashi his email. "Nice Tetsuya, keep looking through the computer and I'll do a quick search. I plan on saying I went to the bathroom and that because of the riot someone must've locked it."</p><p>"Got it!" Kuroko felt a lot better that Akashi was with him. Kuroko went through each folder on the desktop barely noticing Akashi went to the open filing cabinet.</p><p>"Interesting," Akashi hummed.</p><p>"What is it?" Kuroko asked.</p><p>"Nash's sudden interest in my folder."</p><p>"I saw that but I didn't have time to look though it. That, and I figured you would tell me about it later."</p><p>"Careful Tetsuya," Kuroko froze and Akashi's lips were on his neck. "That trusting personality is turning me on."</p><p>Damn Kuroko's sudden kink of lovebites specifically on his neck.</p><p>"Seijuro-Kun...focus," Kuroko mewled.</p><p>"Fair enough," Akashi left as quickly as he kissed his neck. Kuroko felt like the first time he met Akashi. His teasing nature that made Kuroko want him more.</p><p>Akashi picked up the lamp.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"It doesn't have a light bulb," Akashi answered. Kuroko watched as Akashi turned it over and pulled out a couple of papers. "There are a couple of familiar faces here."</p><p>Kuroko gasped seeing Ogiwara's face on one of them. There was another page with a woman he didn't recognize going by the name of Shinzo Hana. The next was Garcia Alex and Himuro Tatsuya. Finally it was Kuroko's page.</p><p>Kuroko paled at the sight of it.</p><p>"Tetsuya may I use your phone? I'm going to take pictures." Kuroko silently gave him his phone. As Akashi was taking pictures he nonchalantly mentioned, "you can back out of this Tetsuya. No one will blame you and I have hidden spots all over the city that will keep you safe."</p><p>The unsettling turn in Kuroko's stomach wasn't calmed by Akashi's words.</p><p>"I keep my promises Seijuro-Kun," Kuroko whispered.</p><p>Akashi kept taking pictures seemingly accepting Kuroko's answer. Kuroko knew better, Akashi's silence spoke volumes. He didn't want to see Kuroko have the same fate as Furihata.</p><p>Kuroko didn't want to see Akashi like Ogiwara, being stabbed and brutally murdered.</p><p>Kuroko went back to the computer and just like the filing cabinet had names he didn't recognize. Akashi put back the papers back into the lamp.</p><p>"If you don't see anything else we should get going," Akashi looked over his shoulder to check his progress. "Hold on, Zone Condominium?"</p><p>"It's where I was living with Ogiwara!" Kuroko recognized. How did he miss this? Akashi clicked ZeroCondo, which just answered Kuroko's question. The names were all encrypted. "What does this mean? Was Ogiwara affiliated with these guys?"</p><p>"There's a connection," Akashi said vaguely. "Alex Garcia and Tatsuya Himuro are associated with Atsushi. Shigehiro Ogiwara and you as associated with Daiki. They were the remaining members of the generation of miracles that weren't arrested. Alex Garcia already acquainted with these people but for Shigehiro Ogiwara..."</p><p>"Hold on, Aomine-Kun made a list on who visited our apartment asking for Ogiwara after his death. I thought it was suspects on who he was cheating with but maybe..." Kuroko trailed off but Akashi seemed to get it.</p><p>"Sounds like we're done here, now we have to wait on that whole hostage situation and the riot outside. However, I'm sure we can get Daiki's notes in the meantime."</p><p>"I'm really worried about Momoi-San," Kuroko confessed.</p><p>"The woman is intelligent. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who orchestrated the riot."</p><p>Kuroko wasn't sure. When he knew Momoi, she tried to poison Aomine because her cooking skills were awful.</p><p>They made sure everything was before they came in even though it looked like Akashi wanted to keep his own file. He ended up grabbing some papers from within.</p><p>Kuroko jumped in surprise, "What are you doing?!" Akashi was unbuttoning Kuroko's shirt.</p><p>"They won't search you," Akashi put the papers between the shirt and his skin. "Don't let anyone touch you," he helpfully suggested.</p><p>They escaped, Kuroko feeling unethical and the adrenaline pumping in his veins.</p><p>"What's next?"</p><p>"You go to the library and grab a book that will hide the papers your concealing, I'm going to Nijimura to unlock the records room."</p><p>"Got it!" Kuroko was about to fulfill his mission when he stopped. "Sei-Kun, since we're alone... are we okay?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean," Kuroko acknowledged that he was being vague. "You were probably unhappy that I made myself into a guard."</p><p>"I see," Akashi got closer to cradle Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko gazed into Akashi's beautiful scarlet eyes. "You're worried I'm angry at you."</p><p>"Well I doubt you're angry at me. I know you're reason for wanting to keep me sidelined but I want to protect you too."</p><p>"I figured that must be why." Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead in a sweet peck. "I had time to dwell on it, to see if it was a good idea. You're strong and with Taiga around, I know you'll be alright. Just know the ends don't justify the means."</p><p>"You remember that as well," Kuroko chided.</p><p>"I think it's too late for me, however I promise to tell you what's in my file."</p><p>"Okay, be careful." This time Kuroko went to the library leaving Akashi alone in the hallway to watch Kuroko disappear from his sight.</p><p>He made sure to remember the book he'd be leaving all the important documents. The door closed. Kuroko knew it was the door to the library. It was a heavy door but had the stopper to prop the door open. Kuroko left it as it was to not look suspicious. Library hours were open, it would be weird to close it, place the documents in a book, and then open the door back when he left.</p><p>Kuroko peeked around the bookshelf.</p><p>Lo and behold, was Satsuki Momoi and Daiki Aomine.</p><p>"Satsuki, what the hell is this? I should be rotting away in prison for what I've done to Tetsu!"</p><p>It sounded like Aomine felt guilty and regret. It made Kuroko's heart soften for him. Aomine was still his friend no matter how messed up the situation was.</p><p>It reminded Kuroko of the list he needs to ask about. Kuroko waited and kept eavesdropping.</p><p>"I found the girl that was Ogiwara-Kun was cheating on Kuroko with!" Momoi's face went sinister, "she's dead now." Momoi practically sang.</p><p>Kuroko covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. Was the woman who was found dead in the van, Ogiwara's affair?</p><p>"You-" Aomine sounded like he didn't want to finish his statement. He hesitantly whispered, "You killed her?"</p><p>"Of course!" Why must his friends be murderers?! "She hurt Tetsu-Kun! She deserved it!"</p><p>Aomine went silent and looked away, "I'd probably do the same." Kuroko wondered what he would've done. He told Mayuzumi first about the cheating but what if he did confront Ogiwara about it first? He was hurting, he was planning a wedding and a future with Ogiwara after all. Maybe it would be like Murasakibara's case, if Ogiwara actually attacked him and he defended himself. Who knows maybe Ogiwara would've killed him, Kuroko wasn't as strong as him. Maybe that's why Aomine did it. "What now though?"</p><p>"We kidnap Akashi."</p><p>What?!</p><p>"Are you stupid Satsuki?! We can't do that!"</p><p>"I broke you out of prison so we could do that! Akashi is clearly trying to get me which is why we have to get him first. I placed the cheater's corpse in the van so the trial can be delayed and then they'd have no choice but to finish tomorrow. They go back to prison in their armored cars and we drive them to one of my hideouts."</p><p>"What do you plan on doing to him?"</p><p>"It depends," Momoi chirped. "I may gift wrap him for one of my clients. I may kill him for stealing our Tetsu-Kun. Or starve and torture him in the warehouse to learn what he knows."</p><p>"Tetsu likes him though! He went back into prison even though he was free. It kinda shows what Tetsu is willing to do. Plus, Akashi was the one who saved Tetsu from Haizaki, not you."</p><p>"Don't remind me," she pouted. "I wanted to rescue Tetsu-Kun first."</p><p>That was why she was there! After her being silent all these years she returns in the hopes to be Kuroko's knight in shining armor. Too bad he's more attracted to an inked emporer.</p><p>What should he do? Kuroko was pretty sure Akashi could get out of this horrible situation. However if he steps up right now then he can prevent it.</p><p>Weighing his options, he was about to do the latter but then he remembered the documents. No one is supposed to know he's here let alone what he's hiding. He'll just have to warn Akashi.</p><p>Momoi began dragging Aomine away and Kuroko hoped he made the right choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm baaaaaaack!</p><p>So yeah when I meant I'll see y'all Saturday... what I meant was this Saturday not last Saturday *facepalm*</p><p>Anyhoo, yeah this was a struggle. I had trouble with writer's block but I prevailed and then I scrapped it and as I was rewriting it, again I was faced with writer's block. But, anyway enough with the excuses! </p><p>Thank you all so much for being patient and for reading my other fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Honey Nut Feelios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko walked at a brisk pace to the records room. Luckily the courthouse was very organized in its details of a map that was posted outside the library and a couple of places and signs that directed him like he was at an airport. To his surprise the door was still locked. </p><p>That was strange, Akashi should've gotten there before him. </p><p>His thoughts immediately went to Momoi and her plans, but that didn't make sense either. He just heard her plan and Akashi had left before him. </p><p>Kuroko could vaguely hear someone trying behind the door jiggling the knob in attempt to open the door. Should he open it? Or should he wait for Akashi? Kuroko decided the latter because he physically was unable to.</p><p>The lock required a key and well Kuroko didn't have one. Kuroko went to the defense lobby in hope's that perhaps Akashi is still with Nijimura.</p><p>Luckily he was, Kuroko sighed in relief. What was it that kept him?</p><p>Murasakibara was hugging a man a head shorter than him. The man had black hair from what Kuroko could see and the gentle giant peppered kisses to the man's face. </p><p>Kagami's face was what he saw next and it was indifference.</p><p>That man was most likely Himuro Tatsuya.</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi called over. He was the only one who noticed his presence. Kagami jumped a bit. Kuroko walked over to him and got closer than he needed. Akashi didn't look particularly happy but the intimacy relaxed him. "Makoto Hanamiya and Teppei Kiyoshi have gone missing. They used the riot as cover and got the last of the Uncrowned Kings."</p><p>"Well I have more bad news," Kuroko whispered. Kuroko was about to tell him what he learned when Nijimura interrupted.</p><p>"We identified the body, Akashi. Her name is Shinzo Hana. She's the prime minister's daughter." Kuroko immediately felt remorse. The name and picture found in Judge Gold's office was now a corpse. Did that mean Kuroko and Himuro were next? They were the only ones alive. </p><p>Akashi was looking at Himuro, most likely thinking the same thing.</p><p>"What about the progress on Daiki's notes?" Akashi asked calmly, "She's a suspect for having an affair with Shigehiro Ogiwara."</p><p>"Yeah, here you go." Nijimura handed him a folder. Akashi's eyes scanned the names.</p><p>"This," Akashi gritted his teeth. "This lists; Shinzo Hana, Allen Smith, Kagetora Aida, and Yoshinora Susa. Allen Smith was mentioned in court today. Shigehiro was more connected than we realized."</p><p>"I can put an APB on them and have them in jail for 24 hours to interrogate them. The riot is still going but now that we have the leader it should disband pretty quickly."</p><p>"Who was the leader?" Kuroko asked.</p><p>"Tatsuya Himuro," Akashi answered.</p><p>Hearing his name Himuro turned to them. He was very attractive, maybe not Akashi or Kise levels of hot but perhaps Takao level hotness. Contrasting ebony hair and dark eyes with pale skin. The way he styled his hair only showed one eye and underneath was a beauty mark that had him look more feminine.</p><p>"I was watching the trial closely and was happy that you had so much faith in my beloved Atsushi. That and I caught wind of something being planned for Akashi."</p><p>"I was trying to tell you," Kuroko spoke up. He knew what Himuro was trying to prevent. "Seijuro-Kun they want to kidnap you. I heard it from Momoi-San and Aomine-Kun."</p><p>"Ahomine agreed to that?!" Kagami exclaimed in surprise. If Kuroko wasn't more worried about Akashi he'd probably consider when Kagami gave Aomine an endearing idiot nickname.</p><p>"He sounded reluctant but that doesn't mean he still won't help Momoi-San. They're childhood friends who both have murdered on my behalf."</p><p>"Satsuki killed Shinzo Hana?" Akashi asked.</p><p>Kuroko nodded and Nijimura muttered, "Jesus."</p><p>"If she does kidnap me, I doubt she'll kill me right away. I say we let her do as she pleases and I can learn what she knows."</p><p>"Or I arrest her," Hyuuga spoke up. "She has to know what happened to Teppei." Hyuuga usually had golden skin, tan but unintentional. Right now he was colorless, a sickly type pale. He said Kiyoshi's name specifically and his first name. Kiyoshi meant a lot to Hyuuga, it's no wonder he was worried about the tall security guard.</p><p>"We have to get them all back," Akashi corrected. "If I get captured, I will get those answers. If she's arrested, she'll lawyer up and use her right to be silent."</p><p>Kuroko protested, "But you'll be in danger!"</p><p>"Better than you and Tatsuya Himuro. Plus it'll give us some time. They want all the generation of miracles but they won't do a damn thing without me."</p><p>"Or they now have an oppurtunity!" Kuroko kept seeing Ogiwara's dead body in his mind. He can't lose Akashi. He won't lose him. "Remember Takao-Kun and I were only captured because they knew you'd be in the visiting center!" Kuroko tried to hold back his tears, "you're injured Akashi... and this is all my fault. I couldn't get to you fast enough, I have friends that have killed for me, and you insist on protecting me."</p><p>Akashi cradled his face. His eyes, those rich scarlet eyes took his breath away. Akashi wiped his tears. </p><p>"You shouldn't shed tears over a Yakuza Boss."</p><p>"But you're-"</p><p>"I am," Akashi interrupted. "That was my file, Tetsuya. My father was CEO of Akashi Corp that was a cover for his underground business of being Yakuza. When I killed him, I made sure to inherit it all because of Kouki's death. I had Ryota be an accessory, Shintaro try to save my father so he could be charged with malpractice, and Kazunari be put to jail all because of me."</p><p>Kuroko felt lost, again this reoccurring theme of killing someone because of love. Aomine killed Ogiwara because love was betrayed, Momoi killed Shinzo Hana because she loved Kuroko. Takao going to prison with Midorima for love, Murasakibara killing the person that would get in the way of loving Himuro. Himuro starting a riot for the love of Murasakibara. Kagami, Kuroko, and Kise being convicted because of love. </p><p>Kuroko did tell Akashi that if Aomine was in his place he'd want to protect Aomine. He loved Aomine, still does, perhaps not the romanticized way but then again Kise is in jail for much the same reason. </p><p>Kise may not love Akashi but the bond they formed during their team was special. It's how Seirin all became prison security guards or Jabberwok all conspiring in an underground slave trade. </p><p>Kagami loves Himuro in a brotherly way but even now, he looks at Himuro and wants to forgive him.</p><p>He learned all this when he came to prison, the things people did for love - will do for love - and Kuroko was one of them.</p><p>"When I look at you Seijuro-Kun and you do stuff like this, all I can think it's the same with Ogiwara. I went into my apartment and saw his lifeless body. Someone I wanted to marry now gone from this world." Kuroko confessed, "I can't have the same happen to you. I'll break you out of prison if I have to. I'll be Momoi-San's hostage if I have to but I will shed tears for the man I love who is going into danger to protect us all."</p><p>"And what about me?" Akashi's voice was hoarse and emotional. "When you go do dangerous things, all I can see is Kouki's body. Tetsuya, he was mercilessly murdered. No one has to shoot someone twelve times for them to die. Someone put on a show to make a point to me. Your jersey number was fifteen. Fifteen gunshots, Tetsuya. I can't have that happen to you!"</p><p>Kuroko tears blinded him and his nose began running. He was sobbing at this revelation. He understood now, he tried to before, with Furihata's picture of his cadaver. However for Akashi it wasn't the same. Someone savagely had Furihata's body be a decoration.</p><p>Not only that, since then Akashi had killed his father to be specifically in Seirin, protecting Aida and everyone. He kept his investigation for five years. </p><p>Five years...</p><p>Kuroko knew before all this, how lonely Akashi had to have been. Shouldering everyone's burdens. Keeping Kise and Midorima safe, keeping Takao safe because of what it means to Midorima, keeping Seirin safe. </p><p>And immediately when Kuroko told him about his innocence, then Akashi did everything in his power to get Aomine to pay for his crimes and get Kuroko out. Keeping Kuroko safe as well as Kagami. When Murasakibara came, again the list was growing. Akashi is his lawyer now to get a reduced sentence and that meant a lot to Himuro. The pictures in Judge Gold's office only added Himuro to another person he had to protect. </p><p>While he did have his team convicted and his father killed for love. Everything else he accomplished, keeping everyone safe was out of love as well. </p><p>How could Kuroko not want to protect him after all this? </p><p>"What if both of you go?" Mayuzumi said. Kuroko sniffled and looked at his big brother. "Tetsuya and Takao-San were kidnapped together. They could look after each other." Everyone was speechless. Mayuzumi kept talking despite the deafening silence, "I'm not happy that once again you'll be kidnapped." Mayuzumi confessed, "but I'll be damned if you lose someone again."</p><p>"Chihiro," Akashi whispered.</p><p>"Thank you Chihiro-Kun." Kuroko smiled.</p><p>"Hold on," Kagami stepped forward. "Maybe I can convince Aomine." He shrugged, "if he's having doubts, I think I could do it." </p><p>He was the one to convince Aomine the first time to confess his murder. It wouldn't be totally unreasonable to think he would be able to do this.</p><p>Nijimura hummed, "I like that option."</p><p>"Shuzo?" Akashi blinked at him.</p><p>"Both of you think you have to do this alone. Let me be clear, you're not."</p><p>"I wouldn't dare let anyone touch Aka-Chin or Kuro-Chin." Murasakibara said. Kuroko's heart warmed that Murasakibara seemed to like Akashi after being wary about him at first. Then again he must've realized during this trial, or the hostage situation that Akashi would protect him at all costs.</p><p>Hyuuga added, "I was unsure about you a long time Akashi. However it's clear to me. You protect Seirin, Kiyoshi is in good hands and for that you also have me willing to work for you."</p><p>"Don't forget about me," Himuro spoke up. "I was wrong about Alex, about Taiga, about Akashi-San." He explained when everyone became surprised, "I really hated your guts when they arrested Atsushi because a Seijuro Akashi found him as the murderer." Himuro hugged Kagami, "I'm so sorry Taiga. I've been such an asshole to you."</p><p>Kagami's chest shook like was trying not to cry. Kuroko was so happy for him. It was necessary to Kagami's feelings, who has been so strong. Trying not to be affected even when Kuroko selfishly asked him to come. </p><p>Kuroko embraced him from behind, "It's okay to cry Kagami-Kun. You've been through so much." Kagami hid his face in Himuro's neck and began to cry.</p><p>It was easy to be caught in one's self, Kuroko remembered telling Akashi to rely on everyone on their team and yet himself was guilty for doing the same thing. Nijimura, Mayuzumi, Kagami, Hyuuga, Murasakibara, and Himuro they said the words that they needed to hear. They can trust them.</p><p>"It sounds like we have a plan then," Akashi's eyes remained red even though he wasn't looking at just Kuroko. "We'll be stationed in the library after we let Yukio Kasamatsu and Shoichi Imayoshi out."</p><p>Oh yeah, Kuroko felt guilty that he forgot about them.</p><p>He also felt tired. Today was so emotional. The excitement of the truth, the waterfall of tears and then happy tears, and finally apprehension of the future. </p><p>Kuroko held Akashi's hand tightly silently conveying of their new bond. Akashi intertwined their fingers and led them to the records room. </p><p>Nijimura's scowl returned as he was upset at low long it took Akashi to tell him that police officials were locked in the record's room. It wasn't Akashi's fault that everything else took precedence.</p><p>When Nijimura unlocked it, Judge Gold's face promised death.</p><p>"Well look who it is. Akashi, you son of a bitch."</p><p>"Did you find the receipt of Akashi Corp's purchase?" Akashi nonchalantly asked, like he didn't lock them in the record's room for over an hour. Akashi had let go of Kuroko's hand to check in the room. "Yukio and Shoichi, are you alright?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't they be?" Jason snickered.</p><p>Imayoshi was smiling, like he thought this whole thing was enjoyable. Granted they were in an air conditioning but being trapped was being trapped.</p><p>Kasamatsu must've had the same idea, "we're fine all things considered and yes we did find the receipt. It's hard to believe that Akashi Corp owned this place even before you became a Yakuza."</p><p>Kuroko looked intently at Akashi who he had gotten good at reading. He could tell Akashi was uncomfortable about his family's ties but his sentence made it seem like he wasn't.</p><p>"The perk of inheriting everything. I always aspire for great rewards with little work." Kuroko knew how much of a workaholic he was, and knew how much of a lie that whole sentence was.</p><p>"That's it?!" Judge Gold snarled, "you lock us in here and you expect us to be okay with it?"</p><p>"Yes actually," Akashi admitted. Mayuzumi looked ready to worship Akashi, his face unnaturally happy. Kuroko guessed Mayuzumi enjoys Akashi and Nash's verbal battle a bit more than he should. "I went to the bathroom-"</p><p>"Alone," Judge Nash interrupted.</p><p>"Yes believe it or not, I don't need assistance using the restroom." Mayuzumi silently chuckled.</p><p>"That's not the problem, jackass. You're a prisoner, you shouldn't be anywhere by yourself."</p><p>"You seem concerned." Akashi wasn't mentioning Kuroko at all, even if it would give him an alibi. "If I wanted you dead, I would have done so already."</p><p>"I'd like to see you try," Judge Gold snickered unconcerned. Kuroko didn't know if he was bluffing or he was that aloof of Akashi. It worried Kuroko because fear was a driving factor for showing respect in Seirin prison.</p><p>Akashi smiled, it would've been pleasant if his eyes weren't blazing vermillion and burning amber. Akashi grabbed scissors and everyone went on high alert. </p><p>"I think I'll trim my hair," he said to calm everyone. It reminded Kuroko of a snake, Akashi's uninjured arm wasn't his dominant hand but that didn't stop his quick attack. Judge Gold dodged, seemingly able to predict Akashi and put his hand on Akashi's injured shoulder to steady himself and restrain him.</p><p>It shouldn't have been strange to Kuroko but it was. Judge Gold specifically went for his injured shoulder. Kuroko replayed the movement in his head, most people would move the opposite way or grab the hand with the scissors.</p><p>He knew Akashi was injured, the look in his face also confirmed it. He wanted to see Akashi suffer.</p><p>Akashi didn't give him the satisfaction and stepped back. He merely started snipping his bangs, tidying them without making them too short. It was impressive he was doing this without a mirror. Kuroko hoped Akashi's shoulder wasn't bothering him.</p><p>Nijimura got in between Akashi and Judge Gold, "that's enough out of the both of you."</p><p>Akashi finished his look, which if Kuroko was being honest didn't look too different from before, but with more of an obvious undercut. Kuroko knew the angle Akashi used to cut the back of his head would've put strain on his shoulder. Kuroko inwardly winced for Akashi because his face didn't show anything. His pokerface was better than Kuroko's.</p><p>"Yes, what is the progress of my other demands?" Akashi wasn't good at playing nice.</p><p>"With the riot going on, there is no way they'll let more prisoners come," Nijimura answered. Kuroko admired Nijimura, he was the only one keeping his cool. Kasamatsu similarly looked done with everyone and everything. Kuroko wanted to stay as quiet as possible, it was his default to resort to his phantom like state when in uncomfortable situations. Mayuzumi straight up wasn't acting like a professional. Imayoshi also had his smile on, that looked more creepy than pleased.</p><p>"I believe I made my conditions quite clear," Akashi insisted. Nijimura and Akashi stared in each other's eyes a silent war going on.</p><p>"Well," Mayuzumi said to mediate. "Really we're waiting for more information. When they give us the all clear, we'll have more room to identify what the next step is."</p><p>"The next step definitely shouldn't be appeasing a prisoner," Judge Gold quipped.</p><p>"Stop with the passive shit," Kasamatsu growled. "Mayuzumi-San is correct until we hear anything we're restricting everyone."</p><p>"That's all I wanted to hear," Akashi said calmly. "I'll be in the library then." Akashi began leaving, "unless you all want to be locked in here again...?"</p><p>Everyone followed him out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I want my boy Kagami to be happy because I really put him through a lot...</p><p>Happy Saturday Ya'll I'm being a good noodle and my schedule has finally been put back on track! Huzzah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Petty levels have exceeded expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived Himuro, Murasakibara, and Okamura the guard were already there. That meant that Kagami was either looking for Aomine or has already found him. Judge Gold and Silver returned to their office with Nijimura and Imayoshi. </p><p>Kasamatsu and Nijimura seemed to have previously worked together because they didn't talk to each other but appeared to be on the same page. Actually now that Kuroko thought about it, Nijimura really liked to talk with his eyes and Akashi and Kasamatsu felt like the only people that could read them because of their strong history and trust.</p><p>Kasamatsu followed Akashi, it still had Kuroko nervous. Kasamatsu was an unknown. A serious face with a serious personality and seriously curious, because Kise claimed to know Kasamatsu but they were like oil and water. </p><p>He may not have had a chance to ask him about it before the trial but perhaps with Akashi's help, he could find out. Or Akashi could prevent Kasamatsu from killing him for being nosy. </p><p>Kuroko grabbed three books, the one that had the documents from previously was the book on the bottom. He couldn't get more stealthier than that.</p><p>"I feel like I'm back in college doing my first case. I stayed in this library looking over everything and cramming for the big day." Mayuzumi remarked going through each isle.</p><p>Kuroko put the books on the table and sat down. Murasakibara looked like he was trying to get comfortable.</p><p><br/>"Murasakibara-Kun? Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure Kuro-Chin."</p><p>As ridiculous as that nickname was, Murasakibara seemed to give it to people close to him. Which was also alarming because Kuroko just gave him a piece of candy. Candy that Akashi told him to give to Murasakibara.</p><p>Since Akashi was also getting books and having Kasamatsu carry them to the table, Kuroko couldn't bother either of them yet. Plus he liked having answers and maybe he could learn something for Akashi before he uses Akashi as a shield to protect him from Kasamatsu steely gaze.</p><p>"Do you not like Kiyoshi-San?"</p><p>Murasakibara pouted and Kuroko realized he should've been more gentle with his wording. He wasn't like Akashi where he preferred people getting straight to the point.</p><p>"Kiyoshi-Senpai is annoying."</p><p>Himuro chuckled at that, "Atsushi doesn't really like it when people lecture him." Himuro lovingly combed Murasakibara's lavender hair. </p><p>Kuroko wanted to do the same with Akashi. He wondered if he could sit in Akashi's lap as well. </p><p>"Did they go to the same school?"</p><p>"No, but they did play basketball against each other." Himuro answered for Murasakibara.</p><p>Kuroko noted, "Not a whole lot of people are as tall as Murasakibara."</p><p>No one said it outloud but Himuro and Kuroko both thought it. Silver was taller than Murasakibara. Probably what garnered Alex Garcia's attention. </p><p>"How did you find out about Akashi's...?" Kuroko trailed off in case Kasamatsu was eavesdropping.</p><p>"Actually," Himuro admitted. "That whole riot thing was strange." Considering they used it as cover to kidnap Kiyoshi, Himuro's worries weren't unwarranted. "I had planned to peacefully protest. I got a piece of cardboard and wrote quick kanji. Then a guy gave me 1,000 yen and said to punch him."</p><p>"If it were me, I'd do it for free." Murasakibara said lazily. He looked ready to fall asleep in Himuro's embrace.</p><p>"What did he look like?" Akashi asked</p><p>"Dark skin, black military cut hair with a white headband. He also had a camo shirt with a black jacket and jeans." Akashi hummed and opened a folder to show Himuro. "That's him. That's the guy."</p><p>"We should do this properly," Kasamatsu scolded. "With a lineup. Granted there isn't much diversity in Japan but-"</p><p>"No, he spoke English." Himuro said.</p><p>"You were definitely targeted," Akashi explained. "They knew for a fact you could speak fluent English." Kuroko recalled the chilling pictures with details of their person in Judge Gold's office. "They wanted to capture Kiyoshi. However they had Allen Smith do it and that is very interesting."</p><p>"Because he was investigating Ogiwara," Kuroko whispered. Akashi nodded but everyone else looked confused. Kuroko felt pity for them. He was finally in the loop, though one has to wonder if Akashi would have told him. Or he now knew all of this because he personally saw it.</p><p>Then again he wouldn't know how to react to what looked like a hit list if Akashi only told him about it.</p><p>Kuroko stopped his line of thinking. Now wasn't the time to have doubts.</p><p>“Okay time for answers,” Kasamatsu petitioned. The one person, Kuroko didn’t want to tell anything to. It was a strange feeling being so distrustful over anyone but Kuroko was feeling unusually anxious. More likely the stress was getting to him. Finding out he was on a hit list, or something suspiciously like a hit list and Akashi’s future kidnappers wasn’t doing anything to help his restlessness.</p><p>Akashi gracefully sat down and looked over Kuroko's choice of books. Before Akashi could begin explaining or refuse to explain, Kuroko spoke up.</p><p>“First, what is your relationship with Kise-Kun?”</p><p>“Kise-Kun?” Kasamatsu repeated in a baffled tone. “He was an underclassmen of mine. We were on the same basketball team for Kaijo High.”</p><p>“Yukio helped a lot during Shogo’s arrest,” Akashi told him. “As in he tackled Shogo and then we had to stop him from kicking Shogo to death.”</p><p>Kuroko blinked at Kasamatsu, the frown on his face was venomous.</p><p>“He was a piece of shit,” how right that statement is. “He started it by harassing Kise and I finished it by seeing how far my foot could go up his ass.”</p><p>“Ryota is quite enamored by Yukio for that,” Akashi whispered to him.</p><p>Considering Kasamatsu beat Haizaki to a pulp on Kise’s behalf, no wonder Kise got so strange at the prison when he heard his senpai’s name. Kise was crushing on Kasamatsu, which he would’ve thought Kise’s feelings were just admiration but Akashi’s words were revealing. Kise’s feelings were more than admiration.</p><p>Feeling better Kuroko began updating Kasamatsu on what was learned. </p><p>His back relaxed and his shoulders drooped as the day went along and soon he was just like Murasakibara and trying not to fall asleep. Himuro long gave in and nestled in his boyfriend’s arms. Mayuzumi got bored apparently and began reading one of his many light novels that he owns. Kasamatsu stretched a bit before walking around the library, probably looking out for Momoi trying to kidnap Akashi. </p><p>Akashi was diligently looking through the books, Kuroko's eyes couldn’t help but fall on him. </p><p>Akashi was so handsome and good looking. It’s no wonder Momoi would want to steal him away. His eyes were both red, and Kuroko really enjoyed when they were red because they made him look even more like a prince. Such gentle eyes.</p><p>“Tetsuya,” Akashi whispered, knocking Kuroko out of his reverie.</p><p>“Y-yes?” Kuroko tried to keep his surprise and his voice down.</p><p>“It’s important that I’m not alone, join me to the bathroom.” Akashi informed, “I’ll have Yukio stay guard over the library.” </p><p>Happy to not be stuck sitting at the table where all the boring law books are and to be keeping an eye on Akashi, Kuroko readily got up and stuck close to Akashi.</p><p>“I’m worried about your shoulder,” Kuroko confessed when they left the room. </p><p>“I took some of the medication Shintaro gave me while Yukio was gathering my books. Nash definitely knew of my injury and it hurt like a-” Akashi looked ready to swear with all the pent up anger of a truck driver before he caught himself. It may have been because Akashi is a perfect gentleman or it could because Kagami and Aomine were currently engaged in a tongue war in the bathroom.</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Kagami was sitting on the counter between the two sinks, his legs open for Aomine and his calves around Aomine's hips to keep him close. Aomine looked like he was enjoying himself, dominating Kagami's mouth while Kagami was kissing back with just as much fervor. </p><p>Akashi pulled at Kuroko’s shirt leading him away to close the door quietly.</p><p>“I think it’s fair to say Taiga got through to Daiki.” </p><p>Kuroko opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to get words out but unable to. Akashi had a ghost of a smile on his face as he watched Kuroko look like a confused fish.</p><p>“I knew Kagami-Kun would like Aomine-Kun… but I didn’t even know that either of them were gay.” Not that, that was a problem. Kuroko himself was gay but well perhaps the conversation was never brought up with Kagami but Aomine was a breast pervert and had many magazines with women posing in erotic positions. He didn’t want to make any assumptions with Kagami but Aomine was someone he didn’t see coming. Perhaps Aomine’s crush on Kuroko wasn’t so hard to believe now.</p><p>“If I recall Daiki did have a certain aspect towards Ryota. However it never went anywhere and Ryota then had an obsession with Yukio.” Akashi calmly explained, like he knew this was a powderkeg and was just waiting to explode. </p><p>“Seijuro-Kun is annoying with his know-it-all attitude,” Kuroko deadpanned.</p><p>Akashi chuckled, “I seem to remember that talent of mine is what got you to crawl on my lap and ride my cock.” </p><p>Kuroko blushed, “It was more that you believed I was innocent the whole time.”</p><p>Akashi’s eyes were half lidded, looking at Kuroko as if taking his words like a tangible gift.</p><p>“After looking at the abyss for five years, seeing this little angel look me directly in the eyes to say they wanted to be my Yakuza queen just to be protected from things they didn’t deserve had an impact on me.” Kuroko’s blush reached to his ears at Akashi calling him an angel. He didn’t think he left such an impression on Akashi, not like the reverse because Kuroko didn’t see harsh molten gold and blood for eyes, or rather he saw them but he saw it as more of a sunset. They were beautiful, all of Akashi is beautiful.</p><p>“That feels like such a long time ago,” Kuroko admitted.</p><p>“In reality it was not even a week. Such as Taiga’s and Daiki’s romance.” </p><p>On one hand Akashi had a point, highly stressful situations brought them together and they learned to rely on one another. However Akashi’s sexiness helped and his challenges certainly got Kuroko’s libido up. He doubted Aomine was that smooth and considering Kagami was too innocent to listen to Takao’s and his conversation during lunch that time, Kuroko didn’t think Kagami would be the type to fall into a trap. Well he might but not a sexual one.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Kuroko asked, still staring at the door.</p><p>“I wanted to give you time to acknowledge what has happened. Now it seems like you do and I still have to use the bathroom.” Akashi pulled the door open making a bunch of noise. When they entered again, Aomine and Kagami had a more rumpled appearance. Both of their shirts were removed and the belts were being opened with the intention of taking the pants off. </p><p>Kagami blinked owlishly at them which Kuroko had the same type of reaction when he first saw them, as if this was some horrible bad dream. A second later Kagami’s face matched his hair. </p><p>Aomine coughed, “uh...er…You’re kinda interrupting something.”</p><p>Kagami hit Aomine’s arm, “really?! That’s the first thing you’re going to say?”</p><p>“They are!” Aomine argued, “I mean there isn’t anywhere else we can take this.”</p><p>“You’re a pervert,” Kagami groaned. “How can you still be in the mood?”</p><p>Aomine shrugged, “Sex is great. And we were just getting to the good part.”</p><p>“Well I had to use the bathroom,” Akashi interrupted...whatever they were doing. “You should go to the library where we’re all gathered. Or perhaps the records room, it’s not in use right now.”</p><p>“You’re a real bro Akashi!” Aomine dragged Kagami to presumably the records room. </p><p>“Really Seijuro-Kun?” Kuroko exasperatedly asked. He watched Aomine disappear with Kagami from view before saying anything. He didn’t really know what to say to either Aomine or Kagami catching them like that. He was surprised Akashi managed to look at them in the eye to tell them, or demand that they clear out. “You should be worried about being kidnapped, not helping my best friends hook up!” </p><p>Akashi finished at the urinal and went to the cursed sinks to wash his hands.</p><p>“What if I wanted to have you here?”</p><p>“Void.”</p><p>Akashi chuckled, drying his hands from the paper towel dispensary.</p><p>"We don't have many options when it comes to privacy. Or maybe you want to be caught Tetsuya? Does the idea of someone walking in on me fucking you, turn you on?"</p><p>It didn't but Akashi's tone of voice had him consider it. Because if someone were to step in on them, it would make one thing clear: Akashi was all his and not for anyone else and vice versa. The idea of that turned him on.</p><p>He tried to think of Kagami and Aomine and was immediately turned off.</p><p>"I refuse to partake in anything knowing my best friends were just doing it."</p><p>"I'm certain I can convince you and if my shoulder wasn't throbbing I'd do it." Akashi with one hand unbuttoned his shirt, "help me rebandage?"</p><p>Kuroko stepped closer than he needed to and helped off his jacket before slowly peeling off his shirt. Kuroko winced when Akashi grimaced.</p><p>"I have no idea how you keep your composure."</p><p>Akashi sucked in a breath, "This coming from the man with no emotions?"</p><p>"If my shoulder was dislocated you would no doubt see it on my face."</p><p>"I'd rather not see you in pain." Akashi watched Kuroko rewrap his bandage. "I much prefer that pretty blush you get when you swoon over me."</p><p>Kuroko was so done with Akashi.</p><p>And yet said blush overtook his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be a flashback for my beloved AoKaga ship because I feel like they're so underrated, that and I kinda planned to write when Kagami got out of jail...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Panthera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aomine was so done with life.</p><p>On one hand he knew he should talk about it, get a psychiatrist or someone to help with this sudden depression he had. However considering Kuroko was serving his crime, it seemed counter productive to confess.</p><p>Actually another person did know. Satan's spawn: Seijuro Akashi.</p><p>Back in middle school, he never really bothered with Akashi. Perhaps he knew back then but Akashi had an aura around him. Like the "don't fuck with me" vibe and Aomine never did.</p><p>And continues to this day. Akashi was a Yakuza Boss, which in it's own right was terrifying as he had some kind of underground network. Aomine tried to look into it and hit a dead end. He couldn't find anything and he figured Akashi would be smart enough to cover his ass and be notified whenever someone looks at his file or goes digging in the Yakuza. He might have some police on his payroll too, the guy is rich enough.</p><p>As a side note, Aomine found out Akashi Corp owns some courthouses.</p><p>Anyway Akashi was ruining his life. Or he ruined his own life and Akashi rubbed it in, his face with a smirk straight from the depths of hell.</p><p>Now that asshole has Kuroko which jumped to the first thing in his list of fears. The second being Kise suddenly becoming taller than him and third being spiders.</p><p>That wasn't the point though, it was Kuroko being in that demon's claws. Aomine had a few ideas, one: move out of the country where no one would know him. He doubted he would do that because momma didn't raise no bitch.</p><p>Which also stopped him from committing suicide. He's seen many cases where a killer would commit suicide and it was cowardly. He felt it was and seeing the family of the victims, he knew they also saw it as cowardly. His heart ached for them and he knew he needed to confess.</p><p>But what would Kuroko think? What would he think of him? He wasn't even trying to frame Kuroko. He hoped Ogiwara's death would start the investigation on his side lover that he was cheating with. Instead police arrest his best friend on the spot and then Nijimura threw the book at him.</p><p>Aomine groaned remembering that damn trial. How Kuroko tried to be strong as he saw all the evidence. Mayuzumi being Mayuzumi...</p><p>He did talk with Momoi about the shit creek he was in without a paddle and she said she was in America but will travel on over to get more details.</p><p>Okay so she knew as well, however his childhood friend that he trusted with his life was much different than Akashi fucking Seijuro.</p><p>So confessing was an idea but just like running away, he was conflicted about it. His third idea was be transferred to the Teiko prison and be a guard there. He'd be able to keep an eye on Akashi as well as protect Kuroko.</p><p>Unfortunately he got some paperwork recently that Kuroko was moved to another facility. It made contacting Kuroko basically impossible because he had no idea where he was.</p><p>So here he was now; lying in his bed avoiding his conflicting feelings.</p><p>And that's when he got a call from his cell phone. As a police officer he was used to getting calls even though his shift was over. Aomine picked it up hoping it was Kasamatsu with more details on a case that was recently passed to him. Or rather helping with Kagetora Aida on prisoners disappearing.</p><p>Let's just say Aomine's interest on prisoners had him more than willing to help and with the confusing documents on Kuroko's whereabouts, he was beginning to suspect someone with authority that's able to give bogus documents.</p><p>"Aomine speaking," Aomine greeted.</p><p>"Come to the prison, Daiki." If that voice didn't haunt him then the nickname gave away the caller.</p><p>"Why would I do that?" Aomine growled wanting to set himself on fire than see Akashi again. Plus Aomine maybe follow Akashi's orders but he did so with his feet planted on the ground just to show he wasn't some servant to Akashi.</p><p>If Akashi minded he didn't show it, "because I need you to let in a Taiga Kagami. He's an ex firefighter who was falsely convicted. If you want Tetsuya eventually to forgive your sins then you'll do it."</p><p>That last sentence irked Aomine. Akashi knew what he was doing, the two comments before confirmed it. He 'needs' him? 'An ex firefighter falsely convicted'?</p><p>Aomine sighed, "just so you know. I'm only going because I want to make sure Tetsu is okay. I got some documents that said Tetsu has been transferred."</p><p>Akashi didn't answer and Aomine checked he didn't hang up on him. What did that mean?</p><p>"Tetsuya is still here," Akashi eventually said. The 'with me' wasn't said but heavily implied.</p><p>"So someone higher up did dummy up some paperwork," Aomine thought outloud. It's no wonder Kagetora Aida has been working on this for so long. Details are being swept under the rug.</p><p>There was a lot more corruption than the 99% conviction rate. As someone who used that to stay out of jail, he might have given himself a new angle. As a dirty cop he'd have new resources. Too many times he's witnessed the law protect criminals. Haizaki was a good example of that.</p><p>Akashi hummed, "you're not the only one. Chihiro has also tried to visit Tetsuya but is unable to because of misleading information."</p><p>Poor Kuroko must be lonely. It's already been more than a month and yet no one has come to see him. He's stuck with a Yakuza Boss.</p><p>"How... is he?" Aomine found himself asking.</p><p>"I'm assuming you aren't going to check yourself." Akashi stated. Aomine didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. "Tetsuya is well. He has interesting bed hair in the morning."</p><p>Aomine huffed a laugh, "you know Akashi. I still think you're an asshole but...thanks for that." That last remark put a bandaid on his soul. Good ol Tetsu and his weird bedhead.</p><p>"You didn't have to thank me, stay headstrong Daiki." The click let Aomine know Akashi hung up. Headstrong? What the hell did that mean. He got out of bed and put on casual pants to go to jail to pick up some Kagami Taiga.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami finally got his cuffs off. He was nervous instead of happy. Akashi was dealing with something much bigger than his false conviction and yet he still took the time to not only find Alex's real killer but find a new life for Kagami.</p><p>Then there was Kuroko who would be dealing with the surprisingly nice Yakuza Boss. He was glad he got to have that talk with Kuroko before he left which by the way Akashi made sure to give him some time to do that.</p><p>"You might want to keep the cuffs," a guy came into the room. He was taller than himself, which has been a recent trend. Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise... were all the generation of miracles freakishly tall? Except for Akashi but his ego was bigger than all of them.</p><p>This guy was smooth, muscular but lean like all people that prefer cardio to weight training. But it was the way he moved, light on his feet, agility straining in each muscle. It left no doubt this man was at the top of physical perfection.</p><p>Something in his skin itched and he really wanted smack that smirk off.</p><p>
  <em>'Have you ever met someone that you want to smack upside the head but also make out with them?'</em>
</p><p>He couldn't help but think back to Kuroko's words. He didn't think he'd ever relate to them until now.</p><p>"You're Aomine Daiki aren't you?" Kuroko gave him a description but failed to mention that he was smug incarnate when it came to handcuffs implying that it'll be used for something kinky.</p><p>"In the flesh," Aomine confirmed.</p><p>Kagami could already see where this will be going. He's likely to go back to jail but being completely guilty for murdering Aomine. Someone needs to teach this douchebag some humility.</p><p>Interestingly enough Aomine's first impression wasn't was he was like all the time. They went to his apartment in relative silence. Kagami didn't really want to talk especially if he had to watch what he would have to say or this pervert would take advantage of it.</p><p>His apartment was a two bedroom, "why have a two bedroom when you're by yourself?"</p><p>"I share this apartment with Satsuki Momoi, she's my childhood friend. Though she's gone to America." His tone made it seem like he was proud of her. Kagami made an acknowledgement sound and went to Momoi's old bedroom and was glad it wasn't overly girly.</p><p>It was modern, a queen bed with blue and white bed spread, a dark dresser and a large floor length mirror that was resting on the wall. He looked at himself in it and he looked like crap. Face stretched thin, bags under his eyes, and pale. He couldn't wait for some more sun.</p><p>Aomine came in with some clothes, "I think we're the same size." Kagami nodded. "Need anything else?"</p><p>He was a good host. Kagami was hungry because he always is but it was late in the night.</p><p>"No, I'm good." Aomine gave him a look like he didn't believe him but let it go.</p><p>He shrugged, "I'll be in my room, I wake up at 7 to get ready for my work. I'll leave some money so you can get something to eat. I got to do some grocery shopping."</p><p>"I can do that while you're at work."</p><p>"Er okay thanks," Aomine smiled a real smile and Kagami couldn't stop his blush. Aomine was...really handsome when he wasn't being cocky. And what was this conversation? The normal and domestic conversation was something he didn't know he needed in his life. "Goodnight Kagami."</p><p>"Oh yeah, goodnight!"</p><p>Aomine left closing the door on his way out and Kagami realized he should probably take a shower. Well he was exhausted and Aomine did already leave. He undressed and then put the sweat pants on first. He put on the t-shirt and unintentionally smelled it. It was a nice smell, like cinnamon and manliness. It lulled Kagami to sleep.</p><p>Kagami awoke with a start. Fear felt like a vice grip around his neck and his shoulders. He was unsettled and although he couldn't really remember the dream he could still fear the horror caused from it.</p><p>He wouldn't say he's had many nightmares since the incident, mostly sleep was restless. Probably why he has bags under his eyes. He should get a psychiatrist or something because really what happened to him was fucked up.</p><p>Tremors shook his body and he felt like throwing up. He got up and left the room and was about to go to the bathroom but instead saw Aomine on the couch.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kagami asked.</p><p>If Aomine was shocked by his appearance he didn't show it.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep," Aomine answered. "I'm guessing you can't either."</p><p>"You would be correct," Kagami went to the couch next to Aomine. They both became silent and the silence was comforting knowing both were battling demons. Kagami's eyes got used to the darkness and he noticed a picture frame on the coffee table face down. He looked to a shelf by the tv and more pictures were face down.</p><p>That was weird. He assumed that it was Aomine's job that was keeping him up. Police officers do find the worst things humanity has to offer.</p><p>He wanted to ask but it was Aomine's house and he didn't want to be intrusive.</p><p>"You want to play some basketball?" Aomine asked abruptly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you want to do a one v one on the basketball court. The apartment complex has one and well it always helps me to clear my head and you look like you want to clear yours."</p><p>"Sure?" The last time he played basketball, he was framed for murder. Aomine got up and grabbed socks and shoes for Kagami. They were the same size and upon closer inspection, it was Kagami's favorite brand.</p><p>They went to the court, Aomine carrying his basketball. He then threw it with one hand ridiculously to the net and somehow made it. Kagami's itch returned, the need to challenge. Kagami ran and grabbed the ball and did a quick dribble to gain control.</p><p>The texture of the ball felt in his fingertips brought a smile to his face and when he looked at Aomine, Aomine returned it with the same amount of genuineness.</p><p>Kagami didn't like losing, wasn't used to it as he was good at basketball but Aomine slaughtered him.</p><p>"Your shooting is real bullshit you know." Kagami told Aomine and he laughed. "Seriously! What kind of asshole goes behind and then still makes it in?"</p><p>Aomine's laugh didn't stop, "the kind of asshole who has been on this court unlike you, who has gotten rusty."</p><p>There was really only weight training at the prison, that and cleaning. So much cleaning.</p><p>"I will beat you one day."</p><p>"Suuuure." The trash talk was just as fun as their match.</p><p>"Oh and thanks for this," Kagami confessed. "I really needed this. I felt really...lonely." Aomine didn't speak and Kagami felt like he had to continue. "Sorry, it's just...the reality is I should be sleeping at Tatsuya Himuro's house. He's like a brother to me but ever since my conviction, he's been cold to me. I miss him but...there's nothing I can do. He didn't believe I was innocent and then when I'm actually proven he's mad that his boyfriend is in my place." Kagami felt arms hold him. He didn't realize tears started dripping down his face until he felt the wetness of Aomine's shirt. He didn't care about the snot on there as well, he just hugged him and silently supported him.</p><p>It's been too long since he sobbed, prison wasn't exactly an environment where you can appear weak. But this basketball game meant a lot to Kagami. Finally he's free and that is what had him clench onto Aomine as if he would disappear like everyone else in his life.</p><p>Even Aomine's height was satisfying to Kagami. He knew Aomine would hold him, his stature strong and if Kagami fell he would be picked back up.</p><p>A literal metaphor for his life. He subconsciously and consciously clung to Apmine and felt safe and secure. With Kuroko he'd be worried he might accidentally crush him. Kagami just wanted be hugged by someone taller because it felt amazing.</p><p>"Who knew this tiger could be a kitten?" He couldn't see Aomine's face but he knew he was smiling.</p><p>"I've been through a lot of shit, can you not?" Kagami groaned.</p><p>"Yeah it is shit," Aomine agreed. "Life is so god damn unfair but you keep going. Because I also thought I was alone." Kagami furrowed his split brows, this was no longer about himself. This was starting to be about Aomine. "I am alone," Aomine continued. "I thought if I did what's right I'd be alone but even though I'm staying silent I'm alone. I have to do what's right and risk it."</p><p>"Okay?" Kagami said reluctantly.</p><p>Aomine let go, his handsome face looked sheepish and cute.</p><p>"Sorry. You have no idea what I'm talking about." He sighed, "let's go get some sleep."</p><p>"Sure," Kagami followed Aomine back. Instead of going to his room however, he tackled Aomine and they both grunted hitting the bed. "Goodnight."</p><p>Aomine chuckled, "can I at least get comfortable?" Kagami let him adjust and then was cuddled into slumber.</p><p>It was that memory that popped in Kagami's head as he looked for that idiot. As well as a few dirty thoughts he had about the idiot. While the confession about killing Kuroko's lover pissed him off, he did punch him for that. At least Aomine told him and Kagami knew Akashi was doing something about it as well.</p><p>Hell, Akashi probably knew he would convince Aomine. After all, the next morning he cooked breakfast and Aomine proposed to him. Well that might have been a joke if for dinner they both didn't each eat thirty burgers.</p><p>Kagami searched in the bathroom and luckily Aomine was there.</p><p>Aomine stared at him with doe eyes and childish guilt written on his face.</p><p>Kagami hissed, "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing?"</p><p>"Uh, convincing Satsuki to not kidnap Akashi?"</p><p>At least he didn't bother to lie.</p><p>"How'd you even get here?"</p><p>"How come you're not surprised I'm here?" Aomine retorted.</p><p>"Tetsu over heard your plan to kidnap Akashi."</p><p>"Well shit." Aomine scratched his head. "Satsuki kinda kidnapped me to do this, but I'm already on Tetsu's shit list so I don't want to grab Akashi." Kagami couldn't help but huff a laugh, the things Aomine did for his best friend. "What about you? You're a firefighter, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Long story," Kagami admitted. Aomine raised a brow. "Oh okay... basically I'm a security guard for Akashi and Murasakibara."</p><p>"Murasakibara?"</p><p>"Yeah he's on trial and Akashi is his defense lawyer."</p><p>Aomine's face went unnaturally serious, "So is his fuckstick boyfriend here too?"</p><p>"Are you talking about Tatsuya? He is but we cleared things up."</p><p>That statement didn't make Aomine happy, "after he's ignored you after all this time?" Kagami nodded and Aomine scoffed, "you guys planning your wedding yet?"</p><p>"What the f-" Kagami was interrupted by Aomine kissing him like his life depended on it. Hot damn was Aomine a good kisser.</p><p>Aomine let go, "you're not his. You're mine," Aomine snarled possessively. Kagami couldn't believe he was jealous, and he'd reflect on that if Aomine wasn't so damn sexy right now. Aomine grabbed his butt and Kagami got the idea and wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist. Aomine grunted and deposited him to the counter.</p><p>Not willing to let go Kagami kept the closeness by his legs and Aomine's mouth dominated his. Or it would have if Kagami didn't back down. Being with Aomine was thrilling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol I posted this chapter at 11:55 but I was determined  to post it this Sunday because Saturday snuck up on me. Memorial Day messed up my schedule a bit.</p><p>Anyhoo hope you all enjoy some AoKaga content. I also plan to dedicate a chapter for each other ships!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Stealing Akashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi smiled looking at Kuroko's sleeping face. It didn't take much effort to coax Kuroko into a slumber. The library had everyone but himself succumb to the sleeping spell. He ran his fingers through his pale blue locks. Kuroko really is an angel, he cuddled up to Akashi and Akashi's heart melted.</p><p>Kagami and Aomine brought in Momoi, creating a disturbance and Kuroko sleepily rubbing his eyes and then when his eyes fell on Momoi, he looked more alert. Subtly clutching onto Akashi's shirt.</p><p>Mayuzumi was facedown in a book, looking like he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. Himuro and Murasakibara were cuddling on the floor until the disturbance of the trio barging into the library.</p><p>Aomine gave Himuro a dirty look but calmed down when his eyes wandered over to Kuroko. </p><p>"Satsuki, you have some explaining to do."</p><p>Momoi's eyes were determined, her face that was usually cheerful and optimistic was now blank. It was like looking at a stone wall, nothing would affect her. </p><p>It wasn't a face Akashi would usually associate with Momoi. He knew what it was, exhaustion. For who knows how long.</p><p>Five years like himself?</p><p>Longer?</p><p>"Momoi-San." Kuroko called and Momoi's eyes finally showed emotion. It was sadness. "Please tell us what happened."</p><p>"I have to grab Akashi-San." Her tone was resolute.</p><p>"Why do you have to?" Kuroko asked but Akashi had a different question.</p><p>"Did you know I would surrender myself to you willingly?"</p><p>"Yes, because we both know that if the police question me I have to be silent."</p><p>"Well, it's not going to happen." Kuroko protested.</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi put his uninjured hand over Kuroko's. "If it was easy, I wouldn't have gone to prison to investigate. Nor would it take five years with no leads and that's when I was given the case. This case wouldn't have caused so much death and pain. This is a rather small price to pay, to uphold Satsuki's safety."</p><p>Kuroko's sapphire eyes searched Akashi's face. Kuroko had a habit of being unemotional, but to Akashi, it was like an open book. It had admiration but conflicting fear that twinkled in his eyes.</p><p>"Is there any way I can go with him?" Kuroko asked in a small voice.</p><p>Akashi couldn't help but love this precious boy. All the more reason to go.</p><p>"Actually I'm going to need you to rescue me." Akashi smiled at Kuroko. "Use your resources, use mine, and above all use your wits." Akashi stood up, "let's go Satsuki."</p><p>Aomine and Kagami reluctantly let go and then like civilized people walk past the guards. The light pouring out the windows, reminded Akashi that they indeed spent the night in that library.</p><p>The riot was completely gone, as if it had never existed but that didn't stop the chill going down his spine. It was too quiet, a convicted Yakuza Boss just waltzes out of a courthouse? Unlikely.</p><p>Akashi stepped into a van with windows only in front and the passenger and driver's side. He watched as Momoi got a syringe from a toolbox.</p><p>"This will numb your shoulder so I can tie you up."</p><p>"I have many questions for you, will this impair my ability to ask them?"</p><p>Momoi shrugged, "it shouldn't." Akashi was jealous she was able to use her shoulders in that shrug without searing hot pain accompanying it. He watched as she went to the correct shoulder and stabbed him with the needle.</p><p>"Despite keeping my injury under wraps it seems more people know about it." It basically confirmed Nash's guilt when he directly aimed his attack to his injury.</p><p>"Haizaki told us," Momoi said which shouldn't have been surprising. "He was to observe your actions to let us know what you'd be doing. Nash seemed excited that after all this time you finally got yourself a boyfriend."</p><p>"Hence the kidnapping of Tetsuya and Kazunari," Akashi finished.</p><p>"Yes, it was the reason I tried going there despite being order led to stay in the shadows."</p><p>"You are going to tell me what they have on you, that gives them the impression that they own you."</p><p>Momoi's lovely pink hair obscured her face and Akashi realized she was crying. He wondered if Kuroko would hug her, try and calm her down but Akashi was a bit irritated that throughout these five years she didn't even bother asking for help. Whether it was Aomine or himself.</p><p>"They do own me. I had gone to prison because of Shinzo Hana." The woman she ended up killing to avenge Kuroko's love affair. "She knew of my ability of an analyst and basically framed me for funds that were disappearing at the prime minister's office." Momoi's beautiful pink eyes looked menacing. "The funds that were going to the illegal slave trade."</p><p>That made sense tax payer money was going to prisons to keep them in there, if there is a suddenly a decrease of prisoners, then there is a surplus of money.</p><p>A sound of a notification resonated in the van. Momoi and Akashi traded a look of bewilderment. Momoi's hand went to her pocket and grabbed her phone. She showed the text to Akashi.</p><p>"The magician and the scientist", Akashi read aloud. The text was from Kuroko, "the picture on the judge's desk."</p><p>Akashi blinked at the cryptic message.</p><p>"Nash Gold Jr has the kanji for magician," Momoi spoke.</p><p>Well that was important, Akashi cursed at himself for not realizing it sooner. Luckily his memory was photographic. He pictured it in his head.</p><p>"Satsuki, do you know a man that is over 6 foot, has dark purple hair in curls, and matching eyes? Not a square jaw but rather feminine and around his late thirties."</p><p>"Katsunori Harasawa, he's Dai-Chan's old basketball Coach and the chemistry teacher for Touou Academy."</p><p>"The magician and the scientist." Akashi connected the dots. "They kidnapped the Uncrowned Kings in order to get them to generation of miracle level."</p><p>"And Harasawa-San is how they're going to do it," Momoi finished.</p><p>"Just so we're straight with each other." Akashi said sternly. "You were just blackmailed because they framed you for stealing funds."</p><p>"They were accusing me of the entire slave ring!"</p><p>She was their scape goat. A fem fatale with a figure of any man's dreams, who has an eye for analyzing, and a history of keeping her hands clean. Except Kuroko's love affair was the last straw. Satsuki Momoi had backbone.</p><p>"Are you running away from these people? You did murder the prime minister's daughter."</p><p>"Bringing you in would get me on their good side." So that's what this is about.</p><p>"Satsuki you're smarter than this. As soon as they get what they want they'll kill you."</p><p>"Yeah but you'll be away from Tetsu-Kun and thus the danger."</p><p>Akashi felt heat and then the familiar ice dance on his skin. He knew his eyes were gold and the less tolerant Akashi had risen.</p><p>"You forgot about Shogo Haizaki."</p><p>Momoi hugged herself making herself small, "w-where is he?"</p><p>"I don't know," he told her honestly. "And that is precisely how they're going to win."</p><p>"What do we do?"</p><p>"The people that visited Shigehiro's apartment after his death were as follows: Shinzo Hana, Allen Smith, Kagetora Aida, and Yoshinora Susa. We-" Akashi was interrupted by Momoi straightening her back, her eyes wild.</p><p>"Yoshinora Susa was once on our basketball team!"</p><p>Akashi thought it over, "it's likely Katsunori Harasawa had him go check on in." Momoi nodded agreeing. "Leaving Allen Smith to check for Nash Gold, Shinzo Hana for obvious reasons."</p><p>"Leaving Kagetora Aida." Momoi finished. Her saying that got under Akashi's skin. This woman was so damn intelligent and yet so easily manipulated.</p><p>"Do we have to immediately go to wherever warehouse that'll provide privacy? Or can we get some answers."</p><p>"What if he's apart of it?"</p><p>She had a good point, but Akashi doubted it. For one thing he was the previous warden of Teiko prison before handing it to his daughter. And the corruption increased upon his leave. He did go to Seirin Rehabilitation Center, but for the reason, Akashi didn't know.</p><p>Did it have to do with Ogiwara? What about the creepy pictures on Gold's desk? All that was left was Kuroko and Himuro.</p><p>Akashi tried not to worry about them. He already put trust in Kuroko and it seemed pointless to take it back.</p><p>Akashi realized what he just thought. Before, for five years he kept to himself. But now he was working with a team.</p><p>Tetsuya Kuroko was really something else.</p><p>"Akashi-Kun?" Momoi brought him from this thoughts.</p><p>"Perhaps Tetsuya will talk with Kagetora Aida, once Daiki realizes who the scientist is and his former teammate. As for us, "we need to find the Uncrowned Kings as soon as possible."</p><p>"They'd have to be somewhere all those people can access to it." Momoi stated her brain was truly their ally. "Gold-San, Harasawa-San, and the late Ogiwara."</p><p>Akashi's eyes widened, of course both of them sent someone to check on him. As in privately and independently. Also places where the two suspects would have access to.</p><p>"The Seirin Rehabilitation Center," Akashi whispered. Knowing the layout and where they both would coincide. Momoi skeptically looked at the map and gasped when she realized he was right.</p><p>Honestly why would she doubt him?</p><p>Perhaps that is why Kagetora Aida transferred there to either get answers or to be apart of it.</p><p>"I'm going to tell Tetsu-Kun that we got the message. I would tell him more but I don't know if Gold-San has hacked mine or his." Lovely. "Oh he texted back already!" Momoi bit her lip as she read whatever Kuroko sent. "Tetsu-Kun really likes you."</p><p>Akashi gave her a dead panned expression, "He dated Shigehiro and now he is attracted to me. Isn't it time you get over your ridiculous crush over Tetsuya?"</p><p>'Besides he's all mine,' Akashi thought.</p><p>"I...I am over it..." Momoi admitted with a blush on her face. "I just wanted to lie to myself that I still have heterosexual feelings."</p><p>Considering all of the generation of miracles were all extremely gay, it's only natural that their analyst follow their footsteps. They even attract other gay people. Or maybe spending time with other boys when they're experiencing victory or failure and the struggle of each and bonds form.</p><p>Momoi looked at her phone when it rang with another notification.</p><p>Saved by the bell.</p><p>"Bring Akashi to the Akashi Corp. Don't beat him up too bad you'll be walking through the front door. Tell the receptionist Platinum-Sama was requesting you." Momoi read aloud.</p><p>Akashi remarked, "How interesting."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So you may have noticed, I changed my deadline that I need to make for myself if I want to finish the story but here's the thing, there's no actual time to work on it during the week. I mean good news that I'm working during this time but I did miss the quarantine and having a more loose schedule so I can work on this fic.</p><p>Anyhoo, so this chapter is in Akashi's POV! Huzzah! Idk this chapter was rushed but I'm still satisfied with it. I may have gone a bit crazy with Momoi's introduction but hopefully this chapter will convince you that I love the hell out of Momoi and especially her friendship with Akashi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Metal-Sama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi Corp hasn't changed since Akashi stepped into prison. It was refreshing to see that things were going smoothly in his absence. </p><p>The floors were marble and cream walls with windows strategically placed to let in light in a way that made the office warm looking but not in annoyingly in someone's eyes. While the atmosphere may be comforting and a nice change from the white walls from the prison, the expensive couches and front desk were not lost to anyone. </p><p>Akashi Corp should always look like it's thriving and considering Akashi checks on them from time to time, he knew the stock was up and was indeed flourishing with success.</p><p>Momoi walked in front, having released Akashi of his handcuffs and walking to the front desk like she owned the place. Akashi caught men and women alike checking Momoi's lustful figure as she confidently took each step with purpose.</p><p>However before she could follow directions from Judge Gold and ask for Platinum-Sama, Akashi's eyes narrowed in on the poor receptionist.</p><p>"Tell Eiji Shirogane that if he doesn't come to the front in five minutes his boss will fire him."</p><p>"Sir, I can't just-" the receptionist began speaking in the unhelpful customer service voice while the security guard began walking over ready to deal with removing Akashi if he has to.</p><p>"I am Seijuro Akashi and if you don't do what I tell you then I'm firing you as well." Momoi looked at the receptionist sympathetically but it worked. The receptionist did their job and Shirogane appeared before his five minute deadline was up. "Hello Platinum-Sama," Akashi greeted.</p><p>"Of course, Shirogane in english is platinum." Momoi connected.</p><p>"Please, let's discuss this in private," Shirogane bowed to Akashi. "It's good to see that you're well Akashi-Sama."</p><p>Akashi waved him at dismissing Shirogane. They went to the elevator to go the CEO's office that was previously Akashi's and now Shirogane's. </p><p>Momoi was fidgeting which told Akashi she was nervous. Akashi figured this whole situation would bring anyone pause. Shirogane was an unknown and that's how Akashi preferred it. The Yakuza thing wasn't a lie, he needed influence both in and out of prison. He didn't mind being the figure head and Shirogane was trustworthy enough to work in his shadow. </p><p>When they were alone Shirogane went to a bar and nonchalantly poured some whiskey in a glass. </p><p>"Would you like anything?" Shirogane asked not waiting for an answer before he's spreading downing his drink.</p><p>Akashi walked over to him, "Eiji. You know how I feel about you drinking on the job."</p><p>"S-sorry," Shirogane ran his fingers through his gray hair. "It's been stressful." He took out cigars from his front pocket and he put them next to his almost empty glass. He left his unhealthy habits to go to his desk.</p><p>"Are you working with Nash Gold?" Momoi asked as Shirogane took keys out of his pocket to unlock a drawer.</p><p>"No," Shirogane opened the drawer and reached up to a secret compartment and grabbed a folder.</p><p>"Perhaps an explanation is in order," Akashi commented. "Six years ago, I was assigned to an unusual amount of missing prisoners. Koki Furihata along with the Seirin team became guards to Teiko Prison. Kagetora Aida was the previous warden but with the new recruits he had Riko Aida take charge while he went to Teiko Rehabilitation Center."</p><p>"The epicenter for Touou Academy, Gold-San's courthouse, and Ogiwara's apartment." Momoi added.</p><p>"Yes, my guess Kagetora Aida is also doing his own private investigation."</p><p>"He has to be," Shirogane piped up. "His name isn't on any transactions." He handed his top secret folder. Akashi skimmed through its contents.</p><p>"This confirms that the payment for prisoners as slaves bring a lot of money." Around $50,000 American Dollars was the highest bid and then around the time the Uncrowned a kings kidnapping, the money went from the thousands to millions, and this was just prebooking. "They made it into an auction."</p><p>"Probably because stock is so limited," Shirogane said. That is, if their experiments work and they're able to get the Uncrowned Kings to the level of the Generation of Miracle.</p><p>"And they would've put the blame on me," Momoi huffed when Akashi gave her the folder for her to see.</p><p>They were working on a timeline in their heads, and finally pieces were lining up.</p><p>"Which Shinzo Hana was blackmailing you for. Her affair with Shigehiro interests me because in Nash's office there were five pictures with names accompanying them. The names being; Alex Garcia, Tatsuya Himuro, Shinzo Hana, Shigehiro Ogiwara, and Tetsuya Kuroko." Momoi's eyes widened while Shirogane remained indifferent. "Two of those names remain alive while the rest have become deceased and all have connections with the two miracles that remained out of prison." </p><p>"You would think my name would be there," Momoi murmured. She had a point...unless...</p><p>"Daiki murdered Shigehiro Ogiwara. Atsushi murdered Alex Garcia. Satsuki murdered Shinzo Hana. The remaining names were the motive." Damn Nash Gold, he was a master strategist.</p><p>"We still should watch out for their safety," Momoi reluctantly agreed.</p><p>"I'm not too worried about it," Akashi smiled. "Because they didn't expect Taiga Kagami." </p><p>"Taiga Kagami?" Shirogane asked, leaning in his leather chair. Akashi would've liked to sit down but didn't want to risk anything touching his shoulder.</p><p>"Taiga Kagami has an unusual high physical ability. Instead of Tatsuya Himuro be framed like Tetsuya Kuroko was, being the other picture, instead it was Taiga Kagami."</p><p>"He's the one that convinced Dai-Chan," Momoi said.</p><p>"He does have many characteristics like Daiki. They have the same shoe size, prefer a specific brand, easily the ace of the team, and their dynamic of Tetsuya's friendship."</p><p>"They really do have a lot in common!" Momoi looked surprised. </p><p>Which is probably why they ended up making out in the bathroom of a courthouse.</p><p>"Anyway Koki was murdered on his birthday, shot 12 times. Japan has a band of firearms, which meant it had to have been a police officer or an official. As a detective I was getting nowhere, plus I needed to protect the other guards as well."</p><p>"So that's why you killed your father," Momoi finished.</p><p>"No," Shirogane spoke up. "Seijuro Akashi was supposed to take over Akashi Corp and that's when Masaomi revealed he was in the Yakuza."</p><p>Momoi's intelligent pink eyes searched Akashi's dark face. </p><p>"As an heir of an Akashi my father didn't particularly care for my gay relationship with Koki. As a Yakuza he's indeed connected to Japan's underworld but as CEO of this successful company he also was connected with Japan's elite. His death accomplished my way in but to also inherit those connections."</p><p>"I'm the one who made sure that they stayed that way," Shirogane supplied.</p><p>"I've never met Shinzo Hana, but I have met her father and he does know my reasons. Which is how I wasn't sentenced to death outright nor Shintaro, Ryouta, and Kazunari. In return I would be given cases to review that were suspected to be falsely convicted. Even if Tetsuya hadn't come to me, I would've ended up looking at his case as well as Taiga Kagami."</p><p>Momoi asked, "Community service?"</p><p>"Something like that as a way to redeem myself because I really did kill my father." He had mixed feelings about that. Murder was murder but his father was...kind of a piece of shit? Like he was so corrupted, Akashi wouldn't be surprised if he was mentoring Shinzo Hana to eventually marry him or something. As a wife, Akashi would be more influential being the son in law to the prime minister.</p><p>That wasn't including all the neglect and let's call it what it is, abuse to train Akashi being the perfect individual all to be just like his father and be a ruthless business man. He recalled poisoning his father.</p><p>Masaomi smiled, "finally you have surpassed me."</p><p>What the hell kind of father thinks that his son killing him was a good thing?</p><p>"Anyway, that's when Nash realized the potential, having three out of five miracles got them to invest in this research."</p><p>Momoi asked, "What did you learn about Furihata's death?"</p><p>"That it was heavily covered up," Akashi gritted his teeth. That was the most frustrating part. What was he doing those five years? It felt like he didn't accomplish much. It wasn't until Tetsuya came around that he actually got leads. All the answers they were now getting was because of Kuroko. "My going to prison did give me some clues, access to false conviction cases, and protection to Teiko Prison but above all it was a catalyst. The slave ring was a way to make money on the side but then it became an investment. It blew up and now they had to do different things to make their projects come to fruition but upon doing something new, that gave us clues. People had to die to keep secrets but the dead do reveal tales. Look at all we accomplished by Alex Garcia's death. She was the connection of getting Jabberwok from America to Japan and to sweep it under my nose by making this slave ring international."</p><p>"Those deaths also brought communication," Momoi noticed.</p><p>"Indeed, we think of it as different departments getting in each other's way but when we look at all who were investigating, Shigehiro's death revealed Kagetora, Nash, and Katsunori's involvement was made clear. Only to find out that team STRKY was also investigating."</p><p>"It's not easy to trust others," Shirogane said.</p><p>"Yes, Tetsuya may have had something to do with that." Akashi couldn't help but smile at that.</p><p>"Tetsu-Kun really is amazing!" </p><p>She wasn't wrong but her infatuation still concerned Akashi. Tetsuya was his now.</p><p>"Which us brings us up to speed." Akashi sighed. "Any questions?"</p><p>"What was Platinum-Sama doing?" Momoi asked.</p><p>"It is the reason we're here," Akashi acknowledged.</p><p>"Platinum-Sama is my alias for the international slave ring." Shirogane explained. "I was trying to investigate it as a buyer."</p><p>"And what did you learn?" Momoi asked.</p><p>"That folder you have is transactions. They do what we call money laundering which basically cleaning the money and so they'll say that this money was going to... for an example an abandoned hotel to make repairs but in reality you're paying for a slave. It's so if the IRS is doing an audit. None of the illegal activities are on paper and everything is legitimately documented. No one gets in trouble for tax evasion or participating in slavery or human trafficking."</p><p>"So if we submit this in court, it will be liable?" Akashi asked. </p><p>"It might get Platinum-Sama in trouble but unfortunately they are very sneaky."</p><p>Akashi exhaled sharply. He realized why he was running a dead end while investigating in prison. These people were careful, the law couldn't touch them but even illegally they were still getting dead ends.</p><p>"We need to give them another catalyst." Akashi spoke up. "With the incarceration of the miracles new leads opened up. So, let's give them what they want, they get caught in the act and then all of this will be liable in court."</p><p>"That is a bad idea," both Shirogane and Momoi said. Momoi went to the bar and opened a bottle of Sake while Shirogane got up and poured himself some whiskey. They both downed it.</p><p>"Hear me out," Akashi informed. "I have learned from my mistakes. Shuzo and Chihiro have given me insight. By acting alone, I have protected everyone but by doing so my investigation remained at a standstill. Tetsuya was kidnapped and I learned much from it but it is a risk that involves other people's lives. When I get kidnapped, I get an ally from Satsuki and information from Eiji. No one is at risk and that's why I have to do this. If no one takes risks we won't get anywhere."</p><p>"But why do you have to do it?!" Momoi cried out.</p><p>"Because I'm not alone. For five years I've been keeping others safe and rescuing them from danger. I trust you guys to do the same now that my life is in danger."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the whole thing should be cleared up??? As in we have all the clues and now all we gotta do is put Nash in jail which is a lot easier saying it than doing it. Let me know if you have any questions because I tried to do a timeline and then got sidetracked with the pictures in Nash Gold's office. IDK I've been staring at this chapter for too long and I don't even know anymore. And this was necessary because the climax is coming and I think y'all should strap in.</p><p>I really do love this fic because it really focuses on me to attempt good writing which I'm sorry if I wasn't able to accomplish that.</p><p>Which is actually a summary of how I signed up in the first place because if you want something, you gotta do it yourself. I love Akashi x Kuroko like obsessively and I don't want this fandom to die. Viva La Kuroko No Basuke!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Akashi is bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momoi drove with white knuckles, Akashi could tell she hated this. He was glad she hadn't lost her compassion because when he knew her in middle school, she was a sweet girl. All this depressing heartache couldn't take away this kind girl.</p><p>Shirogane was also in the car, the man looked haggard, also not liking this. He had previously texted Nash that he had Akashi and would be willing to keep him under supervision. Nash sent them to Teiko Rehabilitation Center with instructions to park a block before the place and that they'd be going to a hotel and check in. Of course this would be under the guise of Platinum-Sama.</p><p>Akashi was glad that Shirogane was able to lie to Gold and hold the persona of a loyal slave buyer. He may not think he did much, but everything was leading to this moment.</p><p>The final face off. Akashi vs Gold and the last time they did so, Gold won by having Silver be tight lipped. However Akashi got back at him by locking that son of a bitch in the records room. </p><p>They went to the hotel which no doubt helped wash the money. Akashi looked at the familiar Allen Smith at the front desk.</p><p>"Checking in for Platinum-Sama." Shirogane told Smith per the instructions.</p><p>Smith looked at Akashi, he snapped and two others came. The two being Zachary Davis, and Katsunori Harasawa. Harasawa looked tired but the excitement in his eyes was unmistakable. </p><p>Akashi was immediately glad for Momoi's numbing injection because Davis and Smith were not gentle in escorting Akashi. </p><p>"Leave us until contacted," Smith ordered Shirogane and Momoi. </p><p>Akashi followed them to the back and there was a staircase going down into a basement. He was pretty sure this was an invitation only, Shirogane being able to get this location just because Akashi was the purchase. </p><p>As for police involvement, no badge would investigate Smith or Davis who had construction uniforms on. If they asked questions, the hotel was privately owned by Harawasa, giving him a reason to come and go and Smith and Davis would be the engineers. Also Judge Gold would keep them away being a highly respected figure in the legal world.</p><p>Very smart, Judge Gold.</p><p>The basement was a lot nicer than the hotel. It was a clean laboratory and there were five occupied tanks with a strange bluish purple liquid. Akashi didn't want to look but forced himself. Indeed those faces were familiar.</p><p>The Uncrowned Kings.</p><p>Harasawa went to a computer and pressed buttons, another vat that was empty this time came to the front. Akashi guessed that was meant for him. </p><p>"Please sit, Akashi-Sama." Harasawa indicated with his hand to the observation table.</p><p>"How polite of you," Akashi said. Like it didn't bother him that he would be used as a lab rat. Akashi sat at the table but not without pocketing a nearby scalpel. None of them reacted so it was possible they didn't see him though he did direct his head to the vessels for humans. Vision naturally wants to follow what Akashi was looking at. That little distraction gave him the opportunity to steal a useful tool. "Just so you know, the more forceful you are the less accommodating I'll be. I request not being handcuffed and of course answer any questions I have."</p><p>"Fuck that-" Davis argued.</p><p>"You are nothing but an insect," Akashi looked at him intensely when he wanted people to fear him. "Nash is the big fish that I want and even then, all who oppose me are destined to fail. Now get out, I want to talk with Katsunori alone."</p><p>Both of them gulped and went to the doorway.</p><p>Katsunori inspected the vial that was meant for obtaining blood, “There is already a difference between you and the Uncrowned Kings. We had to sedate them all before running our tests.”</p><p>“How far is your progress? What have you learned?” Akashi began undressing his jacket, pretending his shoulder didn’t protest with pain. </p><p>“Remedies,” Katsunori answered proudly. “In order to get the Uncrowned Kings to generation level, we boosted their physical stature. Kiyoshi’s knee in particular was injured but now there are no signs that he was ever damaged. Granted he did have a surgery to correct it, however the incision has been healed over and I did XRays and an MRI and the muscle and bone had significantly become denser. The liquid increases cells not unlike how as a child heals faster or even in a woman’s womb and creates functioning systems in a human.”</p><p>Kiyoshi just went missing for about 18 hours, the fact that Katsunori did all those tests and see results was insane. The others that were in there for five years…</p><p>“When did you discover this healing remedy?”</p><p>“Around nine months ago,” Katsunori held out his hand, “Allow me to draw your blood?” Akashi gave his arm even though he really didn’t want to. It wasn’t the needle that brought him discomfort, it was more of what it represented. This is the first of hopefully not many until Kuroko rescued him.</p><p>Akashi restrained himself from sighing even though he was annoyed as Katsunori tied rubber around his bicep. Luckily Katsunori is some kind of veteran at drawing blood and only poked him once. He had two vials of blood that now were filled with Akashi’s blood. He removed the needle and cleaned it with a wipe as well as putting a bandaid on it. </p><p>Akashi watched as Katsunori went around his lab doing what was probably prep work as he went to specific instruments. </p><p>“Please lay down on the examination table, we’re just getting your statistics as the control.”</p><p>Akashi did, he couldn’t think of any more questions. Not when he was answering Katsunori his medical history and family history. Akashi felt like he was doing more of a physical check up at a doctor and not being held against his will and performing tests. Akashi revealed information that he knew was necessary but not too personal. Katsunori already knew about his shoulder, one he never asked about it but he purposely avoided it knowing it would cause Akashi pain. </p><p>Katsunori also did a full body XRay, MRI, CT, Bone Density, and a pill to do a Colonoscopy. Urine Samples, and saliva samples, and a prostate exam. Sometime during that particular exam Zachary Davis and Allen Smith suspiciously left. </p><p>Akashi wondered if he could use their obvious immaturity against them. However most of his thoughts of when Gold would show himself. While it wouldn’t be too difficult to believe he’d stay away from this place to keep it secret or his connection to obvious criminal activity. Akashi found it fascinating for such a sadist like Gold to not want to see him writhing in pain. Not that any of Katsunori’s tests were torture, and maybe that was the point. Katsunori was a scientist, his passion for science of observing and finding new breakthroughs were his clear motive. While Nash was doing this for the pay out, there was lots of money and investment on human life. Anyone dealing in human trafficking, is of course a sadist. They didn’t have time to feel empathy, only to get off on human suffering for as long as they can.</p><p>He had to imprison him and this whole damn organization.</p><p>“How would you rank yourself among the other mir-.” Katsunori kept his questions but Akashi interrupted.</p><p>“Do you know of Kouki Furihata?”</p><p>Katsunori hesitated, long enough for Akashi to know he was thinking of a lie but to anyone else without sharp intuition and eyes would seem honest.</p><p>“I don’t,” Katsunori replied.</p><p>“The truth this time,” Akashi ordered coldly.</p><p>Katsunori’s voice got quiet, “you know I can’t answer that. Nash… handled that whole ordeal.”</p><p>That made sense, it was what started the war between Akashi and the slave ring.</p><p>“When will Nash come?”</p><p>“He hasn’t contacted me, he may not show up. Not with yourself as valuable merchandise.” Akashi bet that Nash used that exact wording. It unfortunately meant Akashi was correct, in order to keep his connection with this criminal activity that Nash would stay away.</p><p>Akashi sighed with Tetsuya on his lips. He didn’t dare say his name around any of them but Akashi hoped Kuroko was doing well. Kuroko was easy to be put in the background and unnoticeable which was his best trait but Akashi was pushing him to be a leader because he knew if there was anyone to do this, he’d be able to.</p><p>“How long have I been here?” Akashi asked, this room felt weird like time was an illusion. Only for Akashi to notice there were no clocks and since they were underground there were no windows.</p><p>“Close to twelve hours,” Katsunori went back to his work and Akashi went back to staring at the white blank ceiling and answering questions about his physical health. This was worse than prison, because it was so damn boring. At least if he was being tortured he’d have the will to not say anything or have something to do.</p><p>Then again the only reason he was waiting for Kuroko to rescue him instead of help himself is; one, he was waiting for his guards to be calm and complacent. Adrenaline is hard to beat and with a shoulder that was previously dislocated it was foolish to outmuscle them. The same reasoning of how he’d be able to move the Uncrowned Kings. They looked unconscious, probably sedated and heavy. </p><p>Still he should probably be more of a distraction than willingly answering Katsunori’s questions. Maybe give him a reason to bring Nash over for some more hands on. That meant he had to take down Katsunori. He was the only one that held any ‘value’ as Gold put it. The immature guards would panic and call in Nash. Considering Allen Smith went to personally check Ogiwara’s apartment after his death, they were in obvious contact.</p><p>The scalpel felt like it was burning Akashi’s hand now that it had proper purpose. As a weapon he wouldn’t get away with bludgeoning Katsunori. Allen Smith had returned to the door and it was likely Zachary Davis was in the lobby keeping an eye on the perimeter. Still, was the rest of Jabberwok at this hotel. If he were Gold, he’d have Silver bring more man power to keep Akashi from doing anything. </p><p>Instead of despairing Akashi from trying anything by showing Silver early on, he’s keeping him hidden. Which is what Akashi would’ve done, show how hopeless their situation is and that there was no point in fighting, no point in trying because there was no success. By keeping Silver hidden, he’d of course stop Akashi from escaping but Akashi wasn’t trying to escape. He was trying to lure the big fish. </p><p>Probably best not to kill Katsunori, have someone else decide his fate. He was in a weird gray area. Trying to research for better medicine but using involuntary participants. Kiyoshi was healed but the three others weren’t so lucky, losing time out in the world. They might as well have been in prison because that was one thing Akashi mourned. Life was still progressing but Akashi and the other prisoners weren’t there to witness it. </p><p>Even if they totally deserved it, they were still cheated out of it. At least Akashi could solve other cases. Otherwise he’d go mad from boredom.</p><p>“Harasawa,” Akashi murmured. Katsunori looked up from his computer surprised. “You do realize this whole organization has to go down. I may be complying for now but I’m waiting to be assisted in the demolition of this place. Will you do the right thing and betray Nash for a reduced sentence or protection of Akashi Corp?”</p><p>Katsunori looked back at the computer briefly and then at the Uncrowned Kings.</p><p>“How can you beat him?” He didn’t specify who but he didn’t have to.</p><p>“The same reason he won’t let you test him. You really don’t think he is capable? We’re only called the generation of miracles because all of us became a team at the same time. Our athletic skill was a detriment to our bodies because the human body couldn’t keep up. Daiki Aomine has the ability of agility, stopping immediately and accelerating quickly. Shintaro Midorima has an eye for distance, he practiced again and again with the same motions that it didn’t matter where he was on the court he’d be able to score. Ryota Kise also has an eye for fast learning. He looks at every motion of the body and replicates it. Finally, Atsushi Murasakibara is tall but he has long arms as well making getting past him very difficult. In fact seeing both Atsushi and Jason Silver in the same court they’re both large and have strength types. Likewise, Nash and I both are strategists. The only difference is I have a team and he has a gun that shot my lover twelve times just to prove a point.”</p><p>Katsunori flinched at the last sentence. He did know about Furihata. He was glad that he knew Ryota Kise and took him to prison with him because of Kise’s charm. It was very difficult to bring charges on him because just from his looks, people had a hard time taking him seriously as a criminal. </p><p>His looks would also garner attention in prison but even without Akashi’s involvement, Kise adapted and knew how to act in whatever the situation demanded. He could read people, which was especially helpful when he was “interrogating” people. Akashi knew he was good at ordering people around, being menacing, and having a commanding appearance despite standing next to the generation of miracles that all had not only different color natural hair but also freakishly tall. However it’s Kise who made friends, Kise who could look cheery despite being in prison, Kise who could look at Haizaki dead in the eye and not vomit.</p><p>Kise had told him that his approach with Kuroko when he first met him was the usual. Which meant getting in someone’s space without touching them. However Kuroko kept disappearing on him, so Kise instead looked for Kagami, knowing Kuroko would be his shadow.</p><p>When Akashi assigned everyone essentially a partner, to not be alone when Murasakibara was roaming around. Kuroko shifted his weight which was the only indication to Akashi that Kuroko was uncomfortable around Kise. Kuroko’s impression was easily remembered and Kise kept the charade of being intimidating. Though, on their mission with Haizaki and Takao. Akashi could tell Kuroko’s impression changed. </p><p>He saw what Akashi knew this whole time. </p><p>What Akashi wishes he had at this moment to convince Katsunori now.</p><p>“I…” Katsunori whispered, “I’ll help you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello ya'll,</p><p>So, I tried to upload two chapters on Sunday but yeahhhhhh that didn't happen. The finale is coming up and I'm actually using my lap top to type these things out. Thank you all for your patience, I've come to understand for authors that (frustratingly) upload at their own schedule but it's just one of those things that I'm sure many have a passion for so we wait happily because we're glad they want to finish their fic.</p><p>Anyhoo, so yeah more of Akashi's POV, I was debating on if he'd be getting tortured but Harasawa Katsunori isn't that type of guy. Or at least I made it so he's not that type of guy. I also struggled on this chapter because just like Akashi I was bored of it but all the (probably unnecessary, at least in my attempts) world building will come to fruition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Dream Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko was dressed in dark clothes. Not pure ebony because night wasn’t pitch black but it had grays and dark blues in camouflage mode. As for the black ops team that he organized last minute, he found that everything was going rather well. Momoi went to the Teiko Rehabilitation Center to one; meet up with Kagetora Aida and two; keeping Judge Gold in the dark was crucial so she couldn’t go back to the courthouse. </p><p>Anyway upon contacting them and confirming the whole story, Kuroko knew that Akashi’s rescue was going to be the final showdown.</p><p>No pressure or anything.</p><p>Because although Kuroko was going slightly insane that it’s been a week since he’s been gone and they knew where he was, they were waiting for one key member. Judge Gold. Kuroko knew Akashi wouldn’t be the most hospitable victim and taunt them until they broke. Kuroko had a feeling that if anything didn’t go to Judge Gold’s plans that he would need to personally take charge. Either that or isn’t Judge Gold a massive sadist? Seeing Akashi gift wrapped for him would probably get him off.</p><p>Anyway, Judge Gold was careful but it appeared he couldn't resist and he went into the hotel right near the Teiko Rehabilitation Center and thus the operation began.</p><p>It was pretty simple, Kuroko got close and over the week he went unnoticed as he noted where the cameras were and the shifts that Jabberwok did perimeter checks. Midorima was across the street with a sniper gun with Hyuga and Takao providing support. Murasakibara was nearby to help take down Silver because let’s be frank, it was going to take more than Kise and Aomine. The decoy team were right next to Kuroko adjusting their clothes.</p><p>Kise was in a lavish suit, going for almost snob-like and in your face rich type of suit. Still it was Kise and he looked handsome and Kuroko kept his eye on Kasamatsu to see if he had any reaction but the man was as elusive as ever. Aomine;s suit was a more secret service type of suit and Kuroko not-so-secretly was glad that Aomine looked incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>The plan was to first have Midorima shoot the cameras, which would cause the guards to come out. Then Kise will work his charismatic magic to get close and provide a distraction for Murasakibara to jump Silver. It felt cathartic to use the generation of miracles to take Jabberwok down plus Kuroko trusted in all of them. As for team STRKY, they were not idle during this week of anticipation. They got a search warrant and were very much ready to make an arrest and get the necessary evidence to keep Jabberwok in jail. </p><p>Interestingly enough they were only able to get that warrant because a Dr. Harasawa Katsunori called in. </p><p>Which is another thing to thank Akashi for.</p><p>“Do it,” Kuroko said into his earpiece giving the signal to Midorima. </p><p>The gun had a silencer and so they didn’t hear the bullet but they did hear the security camera shatter. A second camera exploded upon impact right away and it must’ve been Hyuga. An impressive shot to be sure. A moment later the final camera was disabled and just as predicted Jason Silver, Allen Smith, and Zachary Davis came into view. </p><p>Kise walked up to them confidently with Aomine acting like a bodyguard for a super star.</p><p>“Hi guys, I’m the infamous model with too much money on my hands!” Kise’s expression looked sincere as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “This hotel just screams my name almost as loud as my fangirls.”</p><p>“Beat it, the hotel isn’t for sale.” Silver crossed his arms.</p><p>Kise’s eyes were hidden by nighttime, but Kuroko swore gold danced in Kise’s iris’. </p><p>“Don’t be like that,” Kise’s lips turned sharply like a cheshire cat. “I’ll even hire you! A big strong man like you will surely be of use to me.” </p><p>Aomine looked like he was going to throw up any second but with a look from Kise he reluctantly grinned his familiar overconfident smile.</p><p>“You can have him first, but I’ll be dealing with him later.” </p><p>“Both of you can fuck off,” Silver told them, behind him Zachary Davis and Allen Smith were fidgeting. They were uneasy and unsure. Of course Silver looked to be immovable, he didn’t have much to worry about being almost seven foot tall. He was towering over Kise and Aomine. </p><p>Kagami got next to him and worriedly looked over at the distraction team.</p><p>“Get into place Murasakibara-Kun,” Kuroko directed. Murasakibara very cutely instead of stealthily tiptoed to his position.</p><p>Unfortunately Zachary Davis didn’t think it was that charming. His head snapped to the noise of Murasakibara. Knowing that his cover was blown, Kise and Aomine jumped into action. Allen Smith immediately took out a knife and Zachary Davis got into what looked like a pro boxer stance. They ignored the fact that despite it’s three against three, two people were against the giants.</p><p>Silver was aggressive and Kuroko was vehemently glad he wasn’t the one to face him. Akashi could handle Nash who was a threat but without Nash, Silver was definitely the one to watch out for. However, watching Kise and Aomine was like a dance. Kuroko briefly wondered if Kise’s special ability is to be able to effectively work with people. Perhaps it was his copy ability, it was a lot easier to work with someone that did the same thing you did.</p><p>“Aominecci,” Kise growled, taking off his tie in one smooth motion. “You help Murasakibaracci. I can take him.”</p><p>He expected Aomine to deny him but Aomine grinned, “Like I said. You can have him first but I’ll get my chance later.” Aomine sprinted to Allen Smith to prevent him from slicing Murasakibara to ribbons. </p><p>“Should I-” Kagami whispered, “Should I help?”</p><p>He didn’t need to, Murasakibara threw a fist that made contact with Zachary Davis’ head. He went down like a potato sack. Aomine kicked Allen Smith’s knife away before he pulled out his taser. Murasakibara was quick to help Kise who was managing all on his own and put his arm around his neck into a headlock. </p><p>“Let’s go Kagami-Kun,” Kuroko sneaked into the building when he realized they were able to take care of it. Kagami took the lead fearlessly as he went into the building. If Akashi was in one of the rooms, that would definitely be troublesome. According to the blueprint the building had fifteen floors with twenty rooms. </p><p>Before they could reach the stairs they saw a trap door open. </p><p>Kuroko and Kagami exchanged a curious look before walking towards the door. Kuroko went first, knowing he could be a lot quieter. Then as silently as a brute could, Kagami went down the ladder.</p><p>Of course someone came around the corner. It was the last member of Jabberwok and wearing a police officer uniform was Nick Jones. More surprising then the fact that yet another corrupted member was the gun being pointed at them. Japan’s policy on gun control was that none of its citizens have a firearm. Only police were authorized with strict regulation. </p><p>Anyway the point being Kuroko has never been around guns, and now he was looking down the barrel of one. Kagami put his hands up in a submissive move and Kuroko went for it. Using hesitation from Nick Jones he wrestled with the gun. </p><p>Kagami joined the struggle when a gunshot went off.</p><p>The three of them froze, doing a quick analysis of their bodies.</p><p>No sudden pain, no blood spilling hotly or staining their clothes. Kuroko looked at Kagami and then at Nick Jones and realized that both of them were perfectly alright.</p><p>Kagami punched Nick Jones and the gun slid down the hallway.</p><p>“Get going and use that gun, someone obviously has a firearm.” Kagami said in a strained voice, fighting with Nick Jones.</p><p>Obediently and quickly he grabbed the gun. Again the weight was unfamiliar but his hand held the gun like a handshake, the grip encouraging Kuroko to hold it properly. Kuroko’s heart was racing, having an idea of what would happen if he turned the corner where the gunshot went off.</p><p>He peeked and the first thing he saw was Nash. His face was nightmarish, and Kuroko knew it would haunt him. A malicious smile on his face and a gun pointed to Akashi. Akashi who was on the floor staring back at Gold with hatred in his eyes. Kuroko shakily held the gun up, a tiny part of him knew that this was so wrong. The larger part, the adrenaline side, is what had him pulling the trigger. </p><p>There was a kickback from the gun but Kuroko ignored his already sore hands in favor of watching Gold stumble back. Akashi grabbed the gun away from Nash for everyone’s safety.</p><p>Kuroko went inside the room and promptly put the gun on the table and dry heaved. He was shaking violently but comforting arms held him up. He knew these strong arms, he knew he could cry in them. That they would support him and protect him. </p><p>Gold’s laughing interrupted all thought processes. Kuroko looked at Gold who was chuckling like he won the lottery but in a raspy voice that sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>“How sweet you brought the calvary to take me down.” Gold taunted, “tell me monkey. What evidence do you have that any decent lawyer can’t convince a jury?” Gold laughed some more, coughing up blood. “You really think I came here until I was absolutely sure that anything I have hasn’t been permanently destroyed?” </p><p>Kuroko buried his face in Akashi’s chest in despair. </p><p>Five years and nothing.</p><p>Kidnapping all for nothing.</p><p>All of that death for nothing. </p><p>Alex Garcia, Shinzo Hana, and Shigehiro Ogiwara all died from the generation of miracles but were all indirectly assisting Nash Gold Jr in tying up loose ends. Even if they try to charge him, he could blame it all on Harasawa for the kidnappings. He could put the slave ring blame on Momoi. Their safety wasn’t guaranteed in giving testimony. </p><p>Then there was Akashi who could easily give testimony but who would the jury believe?</p><p>A judge or an ex yakuza boss?</p><p>“Tetsuya, can you stand?” Akashi’s face was unreadable. Kuroko slowly nodded, he honestly didn’t know if he could but he would try to be strong for Akashi. “Good can you check on Katsunori?” </p><p>It was then Kuroko saw the other resident in the room. Katsunori Harasawa was holding his leg that was excessively bleeding. So that was the sound of the gunshot. Gold shooting Harasawa in the thigh. Kuroko took off his jacket to makeshift a tourniquet and quell the bloodloss.</p><p>Except he heard a gun click, Kuroko looked at Akashi who just pushed the safety off on the gun.</p><p>“Seijuro-Kun?”</p><p>Akashi walked to Nash, “Do you know where you’ve been shot, Nash?”</p><p>“Seijuro-Kun?” Kuroko said with more urgency as Akashi ignored him and held up the gun.</p><p>“You just coughed up blood, which means the bullet hit an artery and it’s filling up your lungs. I’m certainly no doctor but that sounds pretty fatal to me.” </p><p>Gold seemed to see where this was going, “Don’t give me that shit! There is a pod right there that’ll heal me.”</p><p>“Only for muscle damage. Say you had a preexisting injury like a dislocated shoulder. Then a week of being in the pod would heal it as if it never happened.” Kuroko realized that Akashi’s movements were different, no longer being rigid and stiff to keep his shoulder from giving him pain. “I suppose if we were desperate to keep you alive, I’d put you in there.”</p><p>Akashi fired the gun three times, hitting Nash in the chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh man am I glad to give you a chapter that isn't more build up and on time too! I just gave you a cliff hanger Muhaha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Fall of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi's awakening was a rude one. Pain exploded his right cheek and he opened his eyes to find out who slapped him with more force than necessary. Of course his stinging pain was from Nash Gold Jr. </p><p>“Good morning to you too,” Akashi said sarcastically </p><p>“I knew you’d be happy to see me.” Gold smiled like the narcissist he was.  </p><p>Truthfully a sight he would’ve enjoyed would be Kuroko’s blue eyes. Maybe clothed or naked.  </p><p>No definitely naked. </p><p>The bigger deal was that Harasawa did as promised and brought Nash to him. No the better deal was Akashi’s shoulder was no longer aching. That miracle fluid was pretty great. </p><p>Speaking of Harasawa, Akashi looked at the scientist trying to hide from Nash. At a moment’s notice he’d flee which would only benefit Akashi. He wouldn’t have to worry about any casualties from someone as unpredictable as Gold. </p><p>“Happy is a stretch,” Akashi replied. “Was there something you needed or did you plan on wasting everyone’s time?” </p><p>“Before I sell you into slavery I plan on breaking you. Bending your will to me.” Nash pulled out his gun and the room became tense. “First you remove your allies, isolation is key when ultimately destroying someone.” </p><p>“So you did kill Kouki Furihata?!” Akashi hissed, ignoring the gun that Nash waved around. He wasn’t tied up just sitting on the floor, he would get that gun away from Nash. </p><p>“I must say killing him brought all sorts of rewards. His investigation led to that warehouse that Haizaki uses to kidnap prisoners so we can store them before we auction them off. Also your little Uncrowned Kings were so willing to listen to all my orders.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Oh did Katsunori not tell you?” Akashi looked over at Harasawa who shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>“W-we were trying to achieve mind control. A slave that follows orders no matter what, has increased their value.” </p><p>Akashi gritted his teeth, that was really not good. He didn’t know how to salvage the situation. It was different if he was trying to achieve better medicine and recovery. Granted he kidnapped but it was a gray area, an end to justify the means. He could even say Gold forced him to, but this, this people will certainly not be forgiving.  </p><p>Forcing manipulation to the extreme of killing another. </p><p>And Furihata’s death was revolting. That was a statement not a simple bullet to the head. </p><p>Even worse Nash Gold really covered his tracks by disassociating himself and Akashi wondered how the hell he was going to convict him. No way would Harasawa give testimony and the Uncrowned Kings were puppets. </p><p>This man was a monster. </p><p>“His death was the reason I became involved and I’m going to be the reason for your downfall.” Akashi told him confidently. </p><p>“Yes I’m well aware of your connections. Including the one who is trying to betray me.” </p><p>Akashi watched in horror as Nash turned to Harasawa and pulled the trigger. </p><p>“Katsunori!” Akashi called when Harasawa fell to the ground. Harasawa cried out and held his leg that was bleeding profusely.  </p><p>“He’ll be fine!” Gold laughed, “well in the next five minutes I might shoot him in the head!” </p><p>Akashi glared at Nash and that’s when he saw him. Tetsuya Kuroko was peeking behind the doorway, his eyes darting around and identifying the situation. Akashi’s breath caught in his throat, praying that Kuroko would be careful.  </p><p>Although Nash was obstructing his view plus Kuroko hiding, Akashi could vaguely see Kuroko lift up his own gun and then the unmistakable sound of a firearm. Akashi didn’t wait for Gold to fall, grabbing the gun while Gold stumbled back. </p><p>Akashi immediately went to Kuroko, who was trying to vomit. His little kindergarten teacher was currently breaking. Akashi held him, not bothering with words. One; he didn’t know what to say. Two; Kuroko probably couldn’t hear him anyway as he was shaking and in his arms started crying. Which meant he didn’t need meaningless words. He would’ve been okay, holding Kuroko forever, silently conveying that he’d always be there to support him. </p><p>Unfortunately Gold’s laugh killed the mood, “How sweet you brought the calvary to take me down.” Gold taunted, “tell me monkey. What evidence do you have that any decent lawyer can’t convince a jury?” Gold laughed some more, coughing up blood. “You really think I came here until I was absolutely sure that anything I have hasn’t been permanently destroyed?”  </p><p>Akashi knew that. It was all too true. </p><p>“Tetsuya, can you stand?” Kuroko looked in his eyes searching and then slowly nodded. “Good can you check on Katsunori?”  </p><p>While Kuroko went to the scientist Akashi looked at Gold. He should be feeling dread or perhaps angry at Gold. All that work for nothing, Kouki’s death for nothing.  </p><p>However, as he looked at the bullet hole he realized one thing. </p><p>Nash Gold Jr was a dead man. </p><p>Kuroko’s shot wasn’t directly in the heart but it was definitely not an easy surgery to fix. The closest urgent care was about ten minutes away unless the Teiko Rehabilitation Center had a heart surgeon. </p><p>And then what? Kuroko was the one who shot him. If he died then that meant it was Kuroko who was guilty. </p><p>Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s gun trying to wipe as many prints as he could with his own.  </p><p>He pushed the safety off and that got Kuroko’s attention, “Seijuro-Kun?” </p><p>He silently apologized to Kuroko and walked to Nash, “Do you know where you’ve been shot, Nash?” </p><p>“Seijuro-Kun?” Kuroko said with more urgency. </p><p>‘I’m sorry Tetsuya. I can’t let you be the reason Nash dies. I can’t have you be responsible and go to prison for this worthless trash.’ </p><p>Kuroko’s trembling body against his when he only shot Gold was telling. The psychological damage of actually killing someone would be too much for him. </p><p>“You just coughed up blood, which means the bullet hit an artery and it’s filling up your lungs. I’m certainly no doctor but that sounds pretty fatal to me.”  </p><p>Gold snarled, “Don’t give me that shit! There is a pod right there that’ll heal me.” </p><p>“Only for muscle damage. Say you had a preexisting injury like a dislocated shoulder. Then a week of being in the pod would heal it as if it never happened. I suppose if we were desperate to keep you alive, I’d put you in there.” </p><p>Unfortunately Akashi wasn’t desperate to keep Gold alive. Like he said, if he stays alive he may be proven innocent.  </p><p>Akashi fired the gun three times, hitting Nash in the chest. </p><p>Four bullet holes, a rather fitting end for the former captain of Jabberwok. </p><p>Kasamatsu came first, hearing the gunfire had his own gun at the ready. Akashi held his hands up in submission. </p><p>“What the hell happened here?” Kasamatsu asked.  </p><p>There really wasn’t a way to sugar coat this, “Nash shot Katsunori, Kuroko saved me, and I killed Nash.” </p><p>“What?!” Kasamatsu exclaimed dumbfounded. </p><p>Akashi put his gun down on the examination table, “Have an ambulance come and get Katsunori and I believe you’ll be arresting me. I’d like to talk with Shuzo when I get to the station. As for Tetsuya, Chihiro should take you home.” He held out his wrists to have the handcuffs be put on him. </p><p>Kasamatsu very hesitantly did as instructed. Honestly if Akashi wasn't willing to go back to prison he could've easily escaped or overpowered the dazed Kasamatsu. However he didn't resist, waiting patiently as Kasamatsu slowly close the handcuffs in a loose fashion. </p><p>Out of his peripheral, Kuroko was still with Harasawa. Kuroko seemed to have a lost for words as well. As for Harasawa, despite his pain he looked at Akashi skeptically. </p><p>It wouldn't be too difficult to think that all of them seemed to be thinking the same thing. That Akashi had some ulterior motive. Which he did but Akashi couldn't tell if that was because he was getting worse at concealing himself or the people in this room were too intelligent. </p><p>Akashi started walking towards the exit which reminded Kasamatsu what he was supposed to be doing. Was it to hard to remember proper protocol for arresting someone who just committed murder? </p><p>That was the adrenaline kicking in, the rush of taking a life but Akashi felt like what he did last time this happened. It wasn't adrenaline of doing something wrong, it had a sense of justice. Being forced to end someone's life because there was no other way. People like his father and Nash, they were monsters. A festering plague. </p><p>The more Akashi thought about it, he felt true sorrow for the Uncrowned Kings that had no choice and were wrapped up in something they didn't understand because they were sedated for five years. </p><p>Akashi went up the ladder with slight trouble but less than Kagami who was carrying an unconscious Nick Jones. Akashi saw more familiar faces, both arresting and being arrested. </p><p>"Ah Shintaro," he noticed his friend. "Katsunori Harasawa has been shot in the leg downstairs. Please give first aid to him." </p><p>Midorima seemed shocked that he said please. </p><p>"What about you?" </p><p>"I'm meeting with Shuzo at the detention center for first degree murder of Nash Gold Jr." </p><p>Midorima stiffened, "Akashi…" his voice was quiet and Akashi barely heard him say his name. "You-" </p><p>Midorima stopped himself unable to speak the words that were rambling in that tsundere head of his. </p><p>"Stay safe Shintaro and make sure Tetsuya will be okay." Midorima had been his friend ever since middle school. There was a reason he had put his trust in Midorima. Akashi kept walking, unable to say one last goodbye. Kasamatsu followed silently, more intent on keeping his gaze to the ground. </p><p>The next people to stop him was Aomine and Kise. Murasakibara and Okamura still forcing Silver into the armored truck. </p><p>"Akashicci, you're okay!" Kise smiled. </p><p>Akashi smiled back, he was pleased that Kise retained his cheerful self. After all that Akashi put him through, he expected Kise to resent the hell out of him. </p><p>Akashi lifted his hands that showcased his handcuffs, "Ryota please take care of Tetsuya."  </p><p>Kise blinked and he opened his mouth to say something but just like Midorima had no words come out. </p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" Aomine on the other hand didn't have any issue. </p><p>"Exactly what it means." Akashi told them and kept walking. He caught Kise and Kasamatsu exchanging eye contact before Kasamatsu went to open the back door of his car. </p><p>Akashi went inside and Kasamatsu closed the door for him. Imayoshi was already on the driver's side so when Kasamatsu slid into the shotgun seat Kasamatsu told him to drive to the detention center. </p><p>It was an order so Imayoshi complied but Akashi could see the gears in his head turning. If Kasamatsu wasn't on the phone with Nijimura, Akashi was certain Imayoshi would question him. </p><p>Akashi allowed himself to relax for the moment. It was going to be a long night to explain everything to his former captain. </p><p>Nijimura was the one to open his door when they arrived. </p><p>"You had better have a good explanation on why you killed Nash Gold Jr." </p><p>Akashi hid his smile as he got out. The prosecutor was never one to bounce around a subject. </p><p>"Yes all will be explained," Akashi agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooo boy y'all are amazing and it really focused me to finish this thing.</p><p>That being said finding a way to end a story is hard lol. As well as the math on what chapter this ends... anyway hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The finale?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi went into the interrogation room where Nijimura unlocked his cuffs.</p><p>"Shuzo, I can't help but notice I'm getting special treatment." </p><p>Kasamatsu frowned, "you expect us to think you're some kind of monster?"</p><p>Akashi sat down, "as long as you have that thought process it should be easier to clarify my actions."</p><p>The two most respectable people Akashi has ever met, sat on the opposite side of the only table.</p><p>"Should we start from when you got kidnapped?" Nijimura asked. "Because from the time you murdered your father to that point, we were both on the same page that Nash Gold Jr deserved to rot in a jail cell."</p><p>"My rescue wasn't the smoothest," Akashi admitted. "From the moment I got out the vessel to be woken up, Nash was severely unhinged. He was waving a gun around and shot Katsunori. When Tetsuya came around the corner I realized I had back up and in the struggle Nash was shot above his heart. He was coughing up blood a moment later which meant his lungs were filling up with blood. So I finished him so that he may eternally burn in hell."</p><p>"That shouldn't have been your call." Nijimura snapped, "at worst you could've been accused of self defense."</p><p>Kasamatsu spoke quietly, "he said to take care of Tetsuya Kuroko."</p><p>Nijimura looked at Kasamatsu, "what?"</p><p>"Both Shintaro Midorima and Ryota Kise," Kasamatsu continued louder. "Akashi told them to take care of Kuroko." Kasamatsu looked at Akashi skeptically, "what happened to him? There were no wounds on his person."</p><p>Akashi stared right back at Kasamatsu, meeting his gaze, "Do you know the conclusion of Shigehiro Ogiwara's murder?" </p><p>"Daiki Aomine was convicted." Nijimura answered when Kasamatsu didn't say anything.</p><p>"Originally Kuroko was prosecuted as his killer. Until I reformed the case and it was brought who the true culprit is." Akashi paused, "this is where the deal comes."</p><p>"Deal?" Nijimura raised his brow skeptically.</p><p>"Yes I can prove that Ryota Kise, Shintaro Midorima, and Kazunari Takao are innocent. I had them be prosecuted because I needed their help as I was incarcerated but now that Nash is dead they are no use to me in prison." </p><p>Nijimura leaned in his seat, "you speak as if they are just pawns however you're going out of your way to get them out."</p><p>It was the least he could do after all he put them through and Akashi was continuing to ask them to do more selfish things for him and take care of Kuroko.</p><p>Akashi bowed to both of them and without lifting his head began talking, "I deserve to be in jail but not them. I deserve a life sentence for taking five years from them and causing a permanent mark on their record. Please take this under consideration. I've tried to get my hands on as many cases as I could to hopefully do some community service and create as many connections as I could so that one day no one will see them as a felon."</p><p>He didn't meet their gaze, trying to emote how sincere he was. </p><p>As for the other miracles, deep in his heart they were still his old teammates and as much as he knew they should pay for their crimes, he also knew these people did what cornered people do. They weren't serial killers and could be noble members of society.</p><p>Nijimura spoke up, "we will deliberate this another time. For now let's get you the paperwork for a written confession. Kasamatsu, I need to talk to you outside."</p><p>Akashi kept his head bowed until they left the room. Akashi searched himself and still had his key to his room in Aida's prison. He placed it on the table to surrender to the police. There was nothing to hide in there, especially not from Nijimura or Kasamatsu or even Seirin. </p><p>As he was waiting for them to come back, he thought of Kuroko. Perhaps he should've given a proper goodbye…</p><p>However he thought that his decision was also fair. It was painful to say goodbye for the last time, if he didn't get life, he could see himself getting executed.</p><p>Also what the hell was taking so long? He felt like he had the first time he was arrested and dreadfully bored in the isolation room. At least this time he had clothes, though he did remember having dignity at the time and begging Nijimura and Kasamatsu to let his friends go may be on top ten things that made him nauseous. </p><p>It didn't top seaweed but that abhorrent vegetable was hard to beat.</p><p>Finally the door opened and Mayuzumi walked in. He looked like he hadn't slept for a few days, which told Akashi how well conversing with him is going to go.</p><p>Mayuzumi pulled out his phone and read with a monotone voice, "Akashi is arrested. Go see him." Mayuzumi put his phone on the table and Akashi read the text and who sent it.</p><p>"I see Tetsuya is doing well." Akashi internally laughed at Kuroko's dry humor. Sending texts like this to Mayuzumi like this was an every day occurrence. </p><p>"Believe it or not, I do like winning," Mayuzumi deapanned. "Kuroko's case: was a loss. Murasakibara's case: a complete shit show." He said like he didn't enjoy the back and forth with Akashi and Gold. "And then there's you." He sat down exasperated, "where do I even begin?"</p><p>"Such is the life of a defense attorney," Akashi replied politely. "I also don't recall ever asking for you to stand in court for me."</p><p>"Right after this text, I got a call from Nijimura. He said you actually bowed to him and he needed to jerk himself off." Akashi doubted Nijimura actually did that, and Mayuzumi was more crude than usual when he's tired.</p><p>"Perhaps he wants you to be the defense lawyer for Ryota, Shintaro, and Kazunari. There are your wins that you so desperately want."</p><p>Mayuzumi perked up, "they're retrying their case?"</p><p>"They have new evidence and a new witness to advocate their character."</p><p>"You?"</p><p>"Yes, me." Akashi confirmed because Mayuzumi was being a little slow right now.</p><p>"And you're doing all of this why?"</p><p>"I'm beginning to think that people have the impression that I'm incapable of being nice." First Nijimura, who he has known for years and now Mayuzumi who has also known him for years. At least Kuroko likes him. "They are innocent, now do your damn job Chihiro."</p><p>Mayuzumi was about to snap back at him, because Mayuzumi was no push over but Nijimura came in. </p><p>"Before I give you this, Akashi. I'd like to have you be interrogated more." Akashi waited for the catch and he didn't have to wait long. "I'm going to have Tetsuya Kuroko question you."</p><p>He didn't think he had a choice in the matter, "very well."</p><p>"Mayuzumi," Nijimura glared at him.</p><p>"Is that a good idea?" Mayuzumi asked, "Akashi… Tetsuya… alone…"</p><p>"Get out Chihiro," Akashi dismissed handing him the key and Mayuzumi huffed but did as he was told.</p><p>Kuroko came in and sat down with all the grace of a phantom. </p><p>"Hello," Kuroko greeted softly. Just like Mayuzumi, he had bags under his eyes. That might've been a side effect of rubbing his eyes. Kuroko had recently been crying.</p><p>"Hello," Akashi said tenderly. He put his arm on the table, extending his hand. Kuroko looked at his offer and put his hand in his. Akashi intertwined his fingers and relaxed a little. Kuroko's hand was cold but the gesture was familiar and heartwarming. "How have you been doing?"</p><p>"It's always miserable without you," Kuroko admitted.</p><p>Akashi really didn't want to hear that.</p><p>"What I did was inexcusable. You shouldn't feel that way for a murderer."</p><p>"I've been trying to rack my brain on why you did that," Kuroko ignored what he said. A staple to what he usually did, Akashi kept forgetting how stubborn Kuroko was. It was still endearing to Akashi because Kuroko was someone that never gave up on people. Never gave up on him.</p><p>Washing his body after the incident with Murasakibara. Broke into prison so he could talk with him. Going out of his way to become a prison guard to protect him.</p><p>Akashi already accepted that he'd be taking the real reason for Gold's murder to his grave. That he didn't want Kuroko to ever have that dread that he killed someone let alone be convicted for it.</p><p>"Shuzo and Yukio both," Akashi recalled at how blank their faces looked. It probably wasn't wise to lead Kuroko on but… well he already has made questionable decisions earlier that day, and this seemed rather harmless in comparison. The latter being killing Gold.</p><p>"Which is why they listened to me," Kuroko explained. "I told them that they needed your expertise as the detective you are and they told me that you were bargaining with Kise-kun's, Midorima-Kun's, and Takao-Kun's release." Kuroko's blue eyes blazed in determination and Akashi swooned over them just like every other time he saw them. "You're putting all the blame on yourself. Has anyone told you that you have sacrificial tendencies?"</p><p>"There was a time that I did everything to win," Akashi confided. "People were stepping stones to my victory. I used Ryota, Shintaro, and Kazunari." Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes unfazed, "they need retribution. The least I can do is clear them of the five years that I selfishly took."</p><p>"They know that." Kuroko said sympathetically. "They are already planning your prison escape. If they succeed, well then you're put of prison, but if they fail then they go back to jail for punishment. Not to mention they know the whole story of the slave ring and everything you had to do. All the secrecy of protecting them and all the trust you put in them. That was why I had them be a team to rescue you. Together they were able to beat Jabberwok."</p><p>"Sounds like you're more of a leader than I was. You have a gift, one that even I didn't know. I thought it was your low presence but in reality you are an inspiration. You bring people together because you don't give up on people." Akashi sighed, "I just bowed to Shuzo and Yukio and admitted to you that I'm inferior as a leader, please give me time to adjust to this depressing outcome."</p><p>He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness, it's only when he's lost something did he realize how much it affected him.</p><p>"I prefer an honest Seijuro-Kun." Kuroko stood up and still in Akashi's hand traveled to sit in Akashi's lap. (Where he belonged) Kuroko cutely rubbed his nose to Akashi's. Akashi's other hand went to Kuroko's hip supporting him. "I also think you're being dramatic."</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi growled.</p><p>"Sorry," Kuroko rolled his eyes, not sounding apologetic at all. "I think you have a gift that you don't know about. You are able to effectively use people. Looking at it one way that does sound bad but looking at it another way… it's the strengths of each individual like gears in a clock. You can see the bigger picture and place the cogs to not only be productive but quickly. I had to wait for Nash Gold Jr and thus he was able to get rid of all the evidence and while you could've done something to get his attention it would've been meaningless because the team I had wasn't ready. Even in the end, the only reason Nash Gold Jr was because you were there."</p><p>He was right of course. Only the main reason he sacrificed himself was because he knew he could handle Gold and didn't want anyone else getting hurt.</p><p>Kuroko continued, "you were captain of the basketball team for a reason. It's also how I convinced Nijimura-San that the generation of miracles are going to continue being a team. A team like STRKY, that will do investigations and carry out the justice that police can't. Working in the shadows to bring crimes into the light."</p><p>"Hmm, I'm listening."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So for all the times I made you guys wait, finally the last chapter???</p><p>Not gonna lie, I can see a full on series but I do want to go back to my Prim&amp;Proper fic. </p><p>Anyhoo, these last chapters were very difficult because I needed Akashi's POV because he a secretive boi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>